My Name is Cameron Sage
by Foret Interdite
Summary: TRADUCTION COMPLÈTE d'une fiction de THESEWARMSTARS. Les choses vont mal dans le camp de la Lumière et, dans un ultime effort pour accomplir son destin, Harry remonte le temps pour essayer de nouveau… HP/SS.
1. Remonter le temps

**Titre : My Name is Cameron Sage**

**Chapitre I - Remonter le temps**

**.**

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars.**

**Traductrice :** **Forêt Interdite.**

**Bêta : Crapule.**

**Catégorie : M.**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars.** Les choses vont mal dans le camp de la Lumière et, dans un ultime effort pour accomplir son destin, Harry remonte le temps pour essayer de nouveau… HP/SS.

**Avertissements :** Slash HP/SS, mentions de désagréments passés (viol, torture, maltraitance sur enfants).

**Déclaration solennelle :** Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars :** Le récit diverge de la trame du tome 7 pour la bataille à Poudlard et ne tient pas non plus compte de l'épilogue.

.

.

* * *

.

**Note de la traductrice :**

.

Bonjour à tous !

Après avoir lu des centaines de fics en anglais, mon objectif est de faire partager aux lecteurs mes coups de cœur et le plaisir que j'ai eu en découvrant des récits écrits par des auteur(e)s de grand talent.

À propos de « My Name is Cameron Sage », j'ai obtenu de Thesewarmstars l'autorisation de traduire sa fiction ainsi qu'une autre « Property of the Half-Blood Prince ».

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

**My Name is Cameron Sage**

.

**Chapitre I - Remonter le temps**

.

« Harry ? Harry ! »

Il fit de son mieux pour oublier les hurlements de Shacklebolt, mais ce n'était pas facile. S'il pouvait juste laisser Harry seul pendant encore environ cinq petites minutes, il pourrait s'en tenir à son plan.

Parfois – pas souvent, ne vous déplaise, mais parfois – cela payait d'être _Le-Garçon-qui-a-Survécu_. Tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire était de se lamenter sur la disparition de Sirius et de prétendre qu'il voulait se rendre à la salle du Voile pour s'y recueillir et y offrir des adieux décents. Une voix plaintive réclamant un moment de solitude, et plus tard il se faufilait dans la Salle du Temps pour chiper le retourneur qu'il était en train de tripoter.

Ils n'étaient pas nombreux ceux laissés intacts après le fiasco en cinquième année, mais il avait pris le plus grand qu'il avait vu. Celui qu'Hermione avait utilisé auparavant – ou alors était-ce son frère jumeau ? – se trouvait là aussi. Mais il se souvint qu'il ne remontait le temps que d'une heure par tour. Il avait besoin d'au moins d'une année par tour. Ou plus avec un peu de chance.

Il glissa la chaîne autour de son cou et, une dernière fois, vérifia les articles rétrécis dans ses poches pour s'assurer qu'il avait vraiment tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

- Cape d'invisibilité.

- Malle avec plusieurs changes de vêtements. S'il retournait loin dans le temps il allait certainement faire du shopping pour choisir des habits qui lui siéraient, mais il avait besoin de quelques tenues jusque-là.

- Sacoche. Elle contenait jusqu'aux derniers gallions des coffres Potter et Black, c'était donc une bonne chose qu'elle soit beaucoup plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Sinon, il lui aurait fallu conduire un camion-benne rempli d'argent. Et, comme il ne possédait pas exactement la force d'un troll de montagne, le sortilège poids plume ne faisait pas de mal.

.

Et maintenant, il y était vraiment. Il avait pensé apporter beaucoup d'autres choses, mais il ne savait pas exactement dans quelle époque il arriverait et il ne voulait pas être pris avec quoi que ce soit de trop compromettant. Si tout allait bien, personne ne saurait jamais qu'il venait du futur, ou qu'il était réellement Harry Potter.

Et ça irait mieux qu'ici. Ça devait absolument marcher. La bataille de Poudlard avait eu lieu six mois auparavant et ils ne faisaient aucun progrès. Le Grand-Bâtard-Gris avait caché Nagini au loin et personne ne savait où elle était. Et tout ça après que Harry soit mort et revenu à la vie ! La rumeur voulait que maintenant que Face-de-Serpent savait que tous ses autres Horcruxes avaient été détruits, il projetait d'en réaliser quelques nouveaux. Et s'il commençait à en faire plus, jamais ils ne gagneraient.

En outre, ils avaient subi trop de pertes. Remus, Tonks, Luna, Hermione, Fred, M. Weasley, McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick, et même Rogue étaient tous morts. Peut-être que s'il remontait assez loin le temps, il pourrait aussi sauver Dumbledore. Et peut-être même Sirius.

.

« J'ai dit : "_le dîner est servi_", Harry ! »

Shacklebolt allait cracher un poumon s'il continuait de hurler comme ça ! Au moins, il ne venait pas à l'étage pour le moment.

Harry replaça sa malle réduite et sa sacoche dans sa poche, puis s'assura que sa baguette était encore dans son étui et se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il supposait que le retourneur le conduirait à l'endroit même d'où il est parti, et il n'était pas certain que le 12 Square Grimmaurd était un endroit sûr dans la nouvelle époque.

Il descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, se faufila par la porte principale, et marcha jusqu'à deux immeubles du Chemin de Traverse.

Se plaçant au plus près du bâtiment, il prit le retourneur de temps. Il était façonné tel un sablier, d'une hauteur d'un peu plus de quinze centimètres et possédait une tige en son centre sur laquelle il pivotait.

Super ! Maintenant il se sentait nerveux ! Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de basculer le sablier aussi fort qu'il pouvait pour s'assurer qu'il remonte assez loin dans le temps. D'une certaine manière, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait droit à une deuxième chance. Il savait aussi intuitivement que, peu importe le sens dans lequel il tournerait le sablier, celui-ci ne pouvait que lui faire remonter le temps. Il n'y aurait pas retour possible à l'époque présente, sauf jour après jour comme tout le monde.

Allez, on respire un bon coup ! Il se rappela qu'il était Gryffondor, pour l'amour de Merlin, et donna au sablier un tour énergique.

Après un tourbillon étourdissant qui sembla durer des années, le monde revint sur son axe. Heureusement qu'il s'était appuyé contre le bâtiment, sinon il serait probablement tombé. L'allée est aussi déserte que lorsqu'il était parti, mais on n'était plus en hiver. Et, au moins, il faisait jour.

Il enleva sa cape et la fourra dans sa poche. Il ne savait pas encore en quelle année il était, mais il espérait que les modifications mineures effectuées dans son apparence empêcheraient les gens de le reconnaître. Il avait pris une potion pour accélérer la croissance des cheveux, ainsi sa chevelure indisciplinée descendait-elle maintenant au-delà de ses épaules. La veille, il s'était rendu à Sainte-Mangouste et possédait désormais une vision normale, aussi avait-il pu jeter ses lunettes facilement reconnaissables. Et, bien sûr, il y avait la cicatrice.

Ou plutôt l'absence de celle-ci. Une fois qu'il était mort et qu'il s'était débarrassé de l'effrayant bébé Horcruxe à la gare de King Cross, sa cicatrice avait disparu. Cela, plus que toute autre chose, lui donna l'espoir que sa nouvelle identité serait crédible.

Il commença par le Chemin de Traverse. Il était temps qu'il sache à quelle époque il était précisément. Il pouvait déduire d'après les voitures qui roulaient par ici qu'il devait avoir voyagé au moins quelques années en arrière. Il commençait tout juste à souhaiter qu'il en ait appris un peu plus sur les automobiles moldues pour améliorer sa précision chronologique, lorsqu'il repéra un distributeur de journaux à l'angle de la rue. Il n'avait pas d'argent moldu pour en acheter un, mais il serait probablement en mesure d'apercevoir la date à travers la fermeture en plastique.

Oh ! Oh, bonté divine !

Bien. Au moins, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de n'être pas remonté assez loin dans le temps. Il était en 1977.

.

* * *

.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit au Chaudron Baveur et laissa ses pensées vagabonder sur ce qu'il avait fait durant sa première semaine.

Jusqu'à présent, tout le monde avait cru en sa nouvelle identité, sans se poser de questions. Même Ollivander ! Il avait toujours pensé que le vieil homme avait un sixième sens pour déceler qui étaient les personnes et quel type de baguette magiques elles avaient besoin. Mais quand il était entré dans sa boutique pour acquérir une nouvelle baguette, expliquant que son nom était Cameron Sage et que son idiot de cousin avait cassé sa baguette, Ollivander avait juste hoché la tête et entrepris de convoquer les boîtes.

Au début, il s'était inquiété à propos de la baguette en bois de houx et plume de phénix. S'il l'achetait maintenant, elle ne serait pas là lorsqu'un Harry de onze ans en aurait besoin. Mais il s'avéra que ce n'était pas un problème, parce qu'Ollivander semblait assez confiant en lui proposant d'une baguette de 30,48 centimètres en bois de frêne avec un cœur de plume de phénix. Il supposait que cela voulait dire quelque chose, enfin il espérait. Il avait accompli pas mal de changement au cours des sept dernières années.

Une fois, en possession de sa nouvelle baguette, il avait pensé un moment détruire l'ancienne. Cela ne serait bon pour personne que l'on découvre qu'il possédait la baguette de Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, en fin de compte, il décida de la réduire à la taille d'une allumette et de la coller à l'intérieur de sa sacoche.

Le ministère y avait cru également. Une fois qu'il avait obtenu sa baguette et passé quelques heures fructueuses sinon frustrantes chez Madame Guipure (la femme était une véritable menace avec son ruban de couturière), il s'était présenté en personne au ministère de la Magie, Département de l'Éducation Magique, afin de passer ses ASPIC. Il avait pensé qu'il serait bon d'établir la preuve officielle et incontestable de sa nouvelle identité, puisqu'il était plus que susceptible de vivre avec ladite identité pour le reste de ses jours.

Il fut franchement étonné qu'ils aient gobé son histoire. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, bien sûr. Il était maintenant officiellement Cameron Sage, ayant été élevé dans une famille éloignée moldue après que ses parents soient morts et ayant reçu des cours particuliers d'un vieux sorcier qui vivait dans son quartier. Non, il n'avait aucun papier d'identité et non, il ne pouvait pas leur donner l'adresse de sa famille parce qu'ils n'approuvaient pas sa volonté de vivre dans le Monde Magique et, d'ailleurs, il avait même dû s'enfuir. Comme il semblait être largement au-dessus de l'âge de la majorité, ils ne l'avaient pas interrogé plus avant.

Il avait passé ses ASPIC mardi, mercredi et jeudi, avec trois autres enfants enseignés à domicile - deux sorcières et un sorcier. Il considérait qu'il avait fourni le strict minimum en Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Potions, Botanique et Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il devait, paraît-il, recevoir les résultats de ses épreuves par hibou, soit aujourd'hui, soit demain.

Il avait un nouvel anniversaire et une histoire toute neuve. C'était le mois de décembre quand il était parti, et il compta le nombre de jours passés depuis qu'il avait eu dix-huit ans. Puis, pour sa nouvelle date de naissance, il compta à rebours le même nombre de jours depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il espéra seulement se rappeler de célébrer son dix-neuvième anniversaire l'année prochaine, le deux février.

Un « Tap, tap, tap » attira son attention vers la fenêtre. Il se hissa hors du lit pour laisser la chouette entrer et déroula le parchemin qui, supposait-il, contenait ses résultats.

.

« _Les résultats officiels aux épreuves d'__**A**__ccumulation de __**S**__orcellerie __**P**__articulièrement __**I**__ntensive et __**C**__ontraignante – ASPIC – de Monsieur Cameron Evan Sage sont les suivants :_

_**Sortilèges : O**_

_**Défense contre les forces du Mal : O**_

_**Botanique : E**_

_**Potions : A**_

_**Métamorphose : E**_

_Le candidat est accepté s'il obtient :_

_- O (Optimal)_

_- E (Effort Exceptionnel)_

_- A (Acceptable)_

_Le candidat échoue s'il obtient :_

_- P (Piètre)_

_- D (Désolant)_

_- T (Troll) _(1)

_Une copie officielle de ce document a été déposée au Ministère de la Magie, Département des Enregistrements._

_Félicitations de la part du Département de l'Éducation Magique pour la réussite de vos études._ »

.

Eh bien, c'était un soulagement ! Il avait été assez inquiet de ses résultats en Potions et Botanique, mais c'était fini désormais et tout s'était bien passé.

Il se sentait un peu bête d'avoir choisi Evan comme deuxième prénom, mais comme il devait en avoir un, cela lui faisait du bien de conserver juste un petit quelque chose de son passé. Bien sûr, il prenait un risque, mais il aurait pu choisir une multitude de prénoms qui auraient éveillés encore plus les soupçons, donc il n'allait pas trop s'en soucier.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il en avait fini avec les examens, il avait plein d'autres choses à se préoccuper. Comme par exemple ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire à partir de maintenant.

Lorsqu'il avait vu la date, sa première pensée avait été qu'il pourrait sauver ses parents, mais il avait rapidement écarté cette idée. Il ne serait jamais capable de trouver et de détruire tous les Horcruxes à temps et, s'il intervenait, le corps de la Menace pourrait ne pas être détruit. Ce n'était pas la peine de risquer des années de paix relative qui avaient suivi la mort de ses parents. À les sacrifier ainsi, il se sentait presque comme s'il les assassinait lui-même ; mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

Puis il pensa qu'il aurait pu apprendre à les connaître un peu. Mais cela soulevait une série de problèmes. Il serait beaucoup trop facile d'embrouiller les choses avec le sortilège de _Fidelitas_, avec le Gardien du Secret (ce sale traître de rat) ou encore avec n'importe quelle autre chose. De plus, il ne se rendrait la vie que plus dure encore quand ils mourraient, s'il s'en était fait des amis. Et ne serait-ce pas bizarre d'être amis avec ses propres parents ? D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas pour faire cela qu'il avait voyagé dans le temps.

Il pensa que le premier Horcruxe après lequel il devrait courir était le médaillon. Il pouvait laisser Regulus et Kreattur faire la partie la plus difficile et le sortir de la caverne, alors il pourrait le prendre et le détruire. Cependant, s'il comptait bien, Regulus n'avait que quinze ou seize ans tout au plus et ne volerait encore aucun fragment d'âme d'aucun seigneur des Ténèbres de si tôt. Il lui faudrait attendre encore deux ans.

Dans l'intervalle, il planifia d'apprendre. Il devait trouver une maison quelque part où il pourrait conserver une certaine intimité et étudier. Il lui faudrait lire tous les livres pertinents sur lesquels il pourrait faire main basse et rechercher suffisamment de définitions pour vraiment comprendre les termes qui s'y trouvaient. Il devait voyager partout où il le fallait et trouver des maîtres excellant dans l'art du duel, de la défense, des objets recelant de la magie noire ou de quelle que discipline que ce soit pour lui apprendre tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir. Il devait peut-être établir des contacts avec certains individus bien choisis pour garder un œil sur ce qui se passait avec le Grand Connard et sa joyeuse bande de Mangemorts.

Bien. Donc ce qu'il lui fallait maintenant était un agent immobilier.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

**Note de la traductrice :**

.

**(1)** J'ai ajouté la signification des notes pour que cela soit plus clair.

.

.


	2. Apprentissage

**Titre : My Name is Cameron Sage**

**Chapitre II – Apprentissage**

**.**

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars.**

**Traductrice :** **Forêt Interdite.**

**Bêta : Crapule.**

**Catégorie : M.**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars.** Les choses vont mal dans le camp de la Lumière et, dans un ultime effort pour accomplir son destin, Harry remonte le temps pour essayer de nouveau… HP/SS.

**Avertissements :** Slash HP/SS, mentions de désagréments passés (viol, torture, maltraitance sur enfants).

**Déclaration solennelle :** Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars :** Le récit diverge de la trame du tome 7 pour la bataille à Poudlard et ne tient pas non plus compte de l'épilogue.

.

.

* * *

.

**Note de la traductrice :**

.

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Après avoir lu des centaines de fics en anglais, mon objectif est de faire partager aux lecteurs mes coups de cœur et le plaisir que j'ai eu en découvrant des récits écrits par des auteur(e)s de grand talent.

Je tiens à vous faire par de mes impressions concernant la traduction et le changement de titre. Sans aucune prétention, je me sens plus proche de la démarche de Charles Baudelaire qui traduisait les textes d'Edgar Allan Poe, que de la simple traduction phrase par phrase. J'espère au bout du voyage que l'auteure reconnaîtra son bébé. Par contre, en ce qui concerne le titre, il fait appel à tellement d'émotions, de non-dits, de choses inconscientes et personnelles propre à l'auteur(e), qu'il m'est impossible de sauter le pas sans me sentir trahir le texte original. D'ailleurs les Italiens ont un adage « _Tradutore, Trattore !_ ». En discutant avec l'auteure, il est apparu que le titre en anglais correspondait mieux à ce qu'elle voulait au départ. J'ai donc rectifié le titre pour Cameron Sage bien qu'elle m'a laissé carte blanche… Idem pour « _Property of The Half-Blood Prince_ » qui était la phrase inscrite sur le livre de Harry Potter en anglais mais qui avait été traduite par « _Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ » par Jean-François Ménard. Je voulais la traduire par « _J'appartiens au Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ », en pensant jouer sur le double sens du « Je » – le livre ou Harry ? – mais j'ai préféré rester sur le titre choisi par Thesewarmstars qui faisait référence à la phrase exacte placée au sein du livre du Prince… Si seulement Ménard avait pu traduire cette phrase comme moi ! Mais je délire un peu. Un peu ?

.

* * *

**My Name is Cameron Sage**

.

**Chapitre II** – **Apprentissage**

.

_L'Histoire de l'Enseignement de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal_ était peut-être le livre le plus ennuyeux jamais écrit. Sur les seize livres qu'il avait dégotés chez Fleury et Bott, il était très certainement le plus ennuyeux.

Néanmoins, il était important. Il avait pensé qu'il serait utile de connaître comment Sa Méchanceté avait étudié la Défense contre les Forces du Mal quand il était à l'école, surtout au vu de la façon dont il l'avait lui-même apprise, qui était tout sauf classique – six professeurs différents dont tous, excepté un, avaient essayé de blesser ou de le tuer. Et il était en train d'apprendre des choses dont il savait qu'elles lui seraient utiles.

Le livre était juste atrocement écrit. Et _ennuyeux_.

Abandonnant son étude pour la soirée, il mit de côté le livre ainsi que ses notes et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. À travers l'expérimentation de plusieurs livres de cuisine, d'aliments préemballés et un processus atroce de tâtonnements culinaires au cours des deux derniers mois, il avait finalement réussi préparer un repas pour une personne qui en valait la peine. Merci Merlin !

Il mit l'eau à bouillir pour les pâtes et sortit de la boîte de conservation la sauce qu'il avait confectionnée deux jours auparavant. Ce n'était pas spectaculaire, mais c'était certainement comestible. Le sort de cuisson rapide posé sur sa cuisinière magique signifiait qu'il ne fallait que quelques secondes à l'eau pour commencer à bouillir, et il jeta dedans une poignée de fettuccini.

Appuyé sur le comptoir, il se dit pour la centième fois combien il aimait cette maison. Elle était à environ vingt-quatre kilomètres d'un petit village appelé Ettensby, dont il était assez sûr que personne ne vivant pas par ici n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Avec seulement quatre pièces – cuisine standard, salon, chambre à coucher et salle de loisirs se transformant en bureau – et des toilettes, elle était assez petite. Toutes les charnières de porte grinçaient, le jardin de devant était en friche, et l'eau ne coulait chaude que si vous la suppliiez d'abord « S'il te plaît, mignonne ! ». Il y avait des doxies dans le grenier, la quatrième marche de l'escalier essayait de l'envoyer planer chaque fois qu'il passait dessus et il y avait un trou dans le mur qui refusait tous les sortilèges de réparation. L'achat de cette maison avait à peine entamé sa pile de gallions qu'il avait déposée dans un nouveau coffre à Gringotts.

En bref, c'était une bicoque. Mais c'était sa bicoque et il l'aimait. Il avait même envoyé à l'agent immobilier un joli bouquet de marguerites bleues pour le remercier de lui avoir trouvé l'endroit idéal.

Il essaya de se concentrer uniquement sur la nourriture qu'il mangeait, mais ça ne marchait pas. Il gardait toujours son esprit occupé autant que possible de sorte qu'il ne pourrait pas penser à des choses trop envahissantes, mais parfois les pensées s'insinuaient malgré lui.

Il avait su la première fois qu'il avait décidé de remonter le temps que sa vie aurait été différente. Il avait su qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de forger les mêmes relations qu'il avait eues auparavant. Mais il ne comptait pas finir vingt-un ans plus jeune que tous ses amis. Il ne parlerait probablement plus jamais à Ron, Hermione ou Ginny, et même s'il le faisait ce serait sur une dynamique très différente.

Peut-être que dans quelques années il pourrait voir Remus Lupin, ou même Shacklebolt. Peut-être. Pour le moment, il avait pour ainsi dire perdu tous ceux qu'il avait jamais connu.

Ce n'était pas bon. Il ne pouvait ruminer ainsi. Une fois qu'il en aurait terminé avec le livre le plus ennuyeux de Grande-Bretagne, il partirait. Il n'était pas encore certain de l'endroit où il se rendrait, mais il était temps pour lui de sortir et de trouver quelques personnes qui pourraient l'aider.

.

* * *

.

« Debout ! Vous osez vous prétendre sorcier ? Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un insignifiant, incapable, _incompétent_ petit ténébrion **(1)** ! »

Harry commençait à le regretter. Ou du moins regretter le sort de traduction. Sans lui, il n'aurait pas à entendre parler de la façon dont il était sans valeur et pourrait seulement écouter la rage de l'homme en mandarin pendant qu'il bottait copieusement les fesses de Harry.

Lentement, il se redressa sur ses pieds et brandit sa baguette. Il savait qu'il était devenu meilleur. Il devait l'être, car il avait pris à Maître Phan quatre heures pour le réduire à cet état, au lieu des trente secondes originales !

Il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas le _sentir_. En fait, tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir en ce moment était la pulsation dans sa jambe droite qui menaçait encore de s'effondrer sous lui.

Ne voulant rien d'autre que ce duel se termine, il esquiva le sort de fracture d'os de Maître Phan et le frappa avec le sort _Somnulus_.

Dès que le Maître s'écroula sur le plancher en une masse somnolente, Harry appela la baguette de celui-ci et le lia. Ce n'est qu'après avoir guéri ses propres blessures qu'il le réanima.

« Très…, souffla-t-il, … très bien, Monsieur Sage. Maintenant, détachez-moi. »

Il fit ainsi et rendit sa baguette au Maître.

« Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

– Maintenant ? Maintenant, allez-vous-en ! Je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre ! »

Harry cligna des yeux devant lui pendant un moment. « Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Je vous ai enseigné tout ce que je savais, et vous l'avez bien appris. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que mon corps puisse absorber encore plus vos mauvais traitements. J'ai plus de quatre-vingt dix ans, vous savez !

– Mais, mais je…

– Nous nous sommes entraînés chaque jour pendant cinq mois, Monsieur Sage. Franchement, vous avez progressé davantage que n'importe lequel de mes anciens disciples, même après des années d'études. Je ne devrais pas être surpris par cela, vous avez une quantité extraordinaire de puissance brute…

– Vraiment ? » demanda Harry, mais Maître Phan continua sans tenir compte de son interrogation.

« …En parlant de cela, puisque vous insistez tellement pour tout apprendre sous le soleil, je crois que vous bénéficierez de la tutelle d'une vieille connaissance à moi. Monsieur Kabbali est assez compétent dans la magie sans baguette et non verbale, et je suis sûr que vous pourriez le convaincre de vous prendre sous son aile. S'il se montre… réticent, vous pouvez lui remettre son ego en place en lui rappelant mon aide dans une affaire impliquant un basilic, de la poudre d'or enchantée, et sa fille aînée. Partez maintenant ! Allez-vous-en !

– Euh, merci, Maître Phan. J'apprécie vraiment toute votre aide.

– N'en parlons pas ! Je peux effectivement prendre ma retraite avec la somme que vous m'avez payée. Je deviens trop vieux pour ce _gou shi_. » marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant. Harry se sentit heureux qu'il se soit tenu hors de portée du sort de traduction pour ce dernier petit mot.

.

* * *

.

Harry se réjouissait d'une promenade tranquille dans le jardin assez étendu professeur Kabbali quand il lui sembla entendre un bruit derrière lui.

La chose suivante qu'il savait est qu'il s'agenouilla en un bond et réduisit au silence Simran, fillette de douze ans, avec sa baguette magique appuyée sur son cou.

Il sauta en arrière et la relâcha : « Doux Merlin ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas se faufiler derrière les gens comme ça ! »

Elle rigolait. « Oui, je le sais. Mais, c'est drôle de te voir agir en mode défensif.

– Drôle ! cracha-t-il. J'aurais pu te tuer, tu sais ça, non ?

– C'est ce tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter, Cam, mais tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent est de me lier ou de m'assommer. Je vais bien ! Cesse de t'inquiéter ! » dit Simran en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle avait raison, mais il se sentait encore concerné. Il essaya de le couvrir en adoptant un ton sévère. « Peu importe. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui était si important que tu décides de risquer ta vie ? Ton père me coulerait dans du béton si jamais je te blessais, bien que cela aurait été de ton propre fait. »

Elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant et lui tendit un petit paquet. « Je suis venue pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ! »

« Un… Quoi ? » Doux Merlin ! Il avait complètement oublié. « Je, euh, ne pensais pas que tu savais.

– Papa me l'a dit. C'était dans le contrat que tu avais rempli, je pense… » expliqua-t-elle et lui tendit à nouveau le paquet.

Après son départ, il s'assit dans l'herbe, tenant la petite statue de Bouddha en ivoire. Elle avait enchanté la statuette pour qu'elle fasse des clins d'œil à Cameron et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. C'était bon de savoir qu'il y avait encore des gens qui se souciaient de lui, même s'il n'avait pas ses vieux amis. Ils lui manquaient terriblement, si bien que c'était douloureux parfois.

Mais il se rappela qu'il faisait cela pour eux. Ainsi Hermione pourrait vivre, ainsi ils pourraient tous vivre dans un monde sans aucun Vilain Gosse planant sur eux.

Ils avaient juste besoin que cela se fasse sans lui. Enfin, presque. Le jeune Harry serait encore là. Il supposait d'une certaine façon qu'il faisait aussi cela pour lui, pour son jeune lui. Si tout se passait bien, peut-être qu'il aurait une chance de passer ses années d'école en étant un garçon relativement normal, au lieu de combattre le mal à chaque fois.

En parlant du jeune Harry, il pensa qu'il était grand temps qu'il cesse de penser à lui comme ça – lui-même comme le _réel Harry_ et l'autre en tant que _jeune Harry_. Le garçon qui naîtrait dans un peu plus de deux ans serait le vrai Harry. Parce que désormais il était Cameron Sage, et il était plus temps pour lui de penser à lui-même de cette façon.

Il avait été surpris par son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Il pensait encore au 31 juillet comme sa date d'anniversaire et au 2 février comme celle de Cameron Sage. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi : il était temps de laisser « Harry » derrière lui et d'endosser sa nouvelle identité, pour vraiment _devenir_ Cameron Sage.

.

* * *

.

Il s'effondra sur le canapé, si heureux de pouvoir enfin rentrer à la maison tous les soirs. Sa maison lui avait manqué. Après deux mois passés avec le professeur Kabbali et un bref passage dans le bush australien avec un gars qui refusait de dire à Cameron son nom, il était plus que prêt à commencer à étudier pour son master de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à l'université d'Édimbourg.

Son choix n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il était assez proche de l'université pour pouvoir transplaner là-bas chaque jour. Bien, d'accord, peut-être un peu, mais elle était encore l'une des universités les plus anciennes et des plus prestigieuses des environs.

Il avait eu la chance d'être accepté surtout, et il lui fallut un peu de cajoleries pour les convaincre de le laisser commencer le terme en été plutôt que d'attendre septembre. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps et d'énergie à trouver comment se rapprocher de Regulus Black, et avait finalement décidé – après avoir vu ses notes déplorables pour ses BUSE de Défense contre les Forces du Mal au Département des Enregistrements du Ministère de la Magie – qu'il devait en quelque sorte devenir son tuteur.

La première étape était de commencer ses études de Master. Après tout, quel parent qui se respecte voudrait embaucher quelqu'un sans une certaine expérience professionnelle pour enseigner à son enfant ? Il fallait souvent environ six ans pour obtenir le titre de Maître, mais il espérait que, après un an, il serait en mesure de placer une petite annonce proposant ses services de tutorat, que quelque part Orion et Walburga Black la verrait et, voulant que leur fils ait de bonnes notes aux ASPIC, l'embaucheraient pour l'été, avant la septième année de Regulus.

Il espérait qu'il serait capable de faire cela sans jamais rencontrer Sirius. Cela ne devrait pas poser trop de difficultés étant donné que Sirius avait été renié et tout le tralala. De toute façon, c'était nécessaire. Il savait que Regulus mourrait en récupérant le médaillon dans la caverne et que Kreattur ramènerait l'objet à Square Grimmaurd. Il devait trouver un moyen de savoir exactement quand Regulus irait à la caverne afin d'obtenir par la suite le médaillon de son elfe de maison cinglé.

Il évita à la fois le verre de whisky qu'il voulait désespérément et l'essai sur les effets d'un Patronus sur les Moremplis **(2)** qui était à rendre dans trois jours, pour pratiquer son régime d'exercice quotidien. Depuis ses quatre semaines en Australie, de ce que Monsieur Moustache appelait « formation à la survie » (Cameron avait pris l'habitude d'appeler l'homme ainsi vu qu'il refusait toujours de se présenter, lui et sa chenille blonde broussailleuse perchée sur sa lèvre supérieure), il avait apprécié combien il était important d'être en pleine forme. Il pourrait en fait y avoir des fois où vous deviez être en mesure de courir seize kilomètres et d'être encore debout à la fin ou d'enlever une centaine de kilos de débris de quelqu'un ou encore de vous défendre dans un milieu affaiblissant la magie…

Il en était venu à chérir son exercice quotidien. Il constata que depuis que son camarade de classe, Oswald Cucurbita, avait commencé à flirter avec lui, il développait une grande quantité d'énergie à revendre. Il était totalement surpris par cela – après tout, il avait toujours pensé qu'il aimait les filles. Mais il ne pouvait nier l'effet qu'Oz avait sur son corps quand il se penchait vers lui. Dans un premier temps, Cameron avait été horrifié par lui-même, mais après plus de deux mois d'excitation quasi permanente, il pensait qu'il gérait les choses plutôt bien. Psychologiquement parlant, au moins.

Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait une relation. C'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Mais il en était au point où il se couperait le bras droit juste pour un peu s'envoyer en l'air, et il prit la résolution que la prochaine fois qu'Oz ferait un commentaire sur son joli p'tit cul il allait lui proposer d'aller boire un verre.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

**Notes de la traductrice :**

.

**(1) Le** **Ténébrion meunier** (_**Tenebrio molitor**_) est un insecte coléoptère capable de vivre dans des denrées stockées très sèches, notamment dans la farine, d'où son nom de meunier. L'adulte est de couleur brun-noir (d'où le choix du terme _Tenebrio_) et la larve est vermiforme, de couleur marron-jaune : on appelle cette larve le **ver de farine**. [Source : Wikipédia].

.

**(2)** **Le Moremplis** **[Lethifold]** (appelé aussi « _**suaire vivant**_ » [_**Living Shroud**_]) est un dangereux animal ressemblant à une cape noire d'un peu plus d'un centimètre d'épaisseur qui ondule sur le sol la nuit, lorsqu'il cherche sa proie. Il attaque les humains endormis, les étouffe, puis les digère sur place, sans laisser aucune trace. La seule défense connue contre le Moremplis est le sortilège du Patronus. Fort heureusement, cette créature terrifiante est rare, puisqu'on ne la trouve que dans les pays tropicaux. ("_Lethifold_" provient du latin "_lethum_", dérivé de "_letum_"_, _"_mort_"). [Source : EHP ou sur Internet].

.

.

* * *

.

Suite aux reviews de **77Hildegard** et de **Cléo McPhee**, voici un petit rappel au sujet de **la chronologie des événements** et de _**La Quête**_.

.

**Chapitres 1 et 2 :** Départ de Harry en décembre 1998 (il a 18 ans) et arrivée avant l'été 1977. Il passe ses ASPIC sous un nouveau nom (Cameron Sage) et une nouvelle date d'anniversaire : le **2 février 1978, il a 19 ans**.

En été 1978, il s'inscrit à l'université d'Édimbourg pour un Mastère en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (durée 6 ans, donc jusqu'en 1984).

.

.


	3. Un bon début

**Titre :** **My Name is Cameron Sage**

**Chapitre III - Un bon début**

**.**

**Auteure :** **Thesewarmstars**.

**Traductrice : Forêt Interdite.**

**Bêta : Crapule.**

**Catégorie : M.**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars.** Les choses vont mal dans le camp de la Lumière et, dans un ultime effort pour accomplir son destin, Harry remonte le temps pour essayer de nouveau… HP/SS.

**Avertissements :** Slash HP/SS, mentions de désagréments passés (viol, torture, maltraitance sur enfants).

**Déclaration solennelle :** Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars** **:** Le récit diverge de la trame du tome 7 pour la bataille à Poudlard et ne tient pas non plus compte de l'épilogue.

.

* * *

**My Name is Cameron Sage**

.

**Chapitre III - Un bon début**

.

Il pouvait sentir venir un orgasme qu'il qualifierait d'assez merveilleux et s'empara du membre de son amant, priant sa queue d'attendre encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse satisfaire Oz en premier.

Oui ! Il se prélassait dans la sensation des muscles internes d'Oz pulsant autour de lui et réussit à plonger en lui une fois de plus avant de se répandre et de s'effondrer, à bout de souffle.

Il était encore frémissant quand il entendit Oz lui parler entre ses jambes « Cameron ?

– Oui ? » C'était à peu près le moment où l'un d'eux - en fonction du lit dans lequel ils avaient atterri cette fois - cherchait ses vêtements et disait : "À la prochaine !"

« Cam, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

Il se tourna vers Oz. « Vraiment ? » Il se dit que peut-être il devrait être bouleversé, mais il ne l'était pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils entretenaient vraiment une relation ou quelque chose de ce genre, même après quatre mois de baise.

« Ouais !

– Comment il s'appelle ?

– Corvus Mallone. Il est dans ma classe de Théorie du Bouclier magique. »

Il se sentait étonnamment confortable de reposer là dans la langueur post-coïtale et de discuter du béguin de son amant.

« Je crois que je l'ai rencontré… Est-ce qu'il a les cheveux blonds sable ?

– Ouais. Ses cheveux sont super, n'est-ce pas ? Et il a ce sourire fabuleux qui envoie ces petites choses ridicules à mes entrailles…, répondit Oz avec un sourire grimaçant.

– Waow, tu l'as dans la peau ! Est-ce qu'il le sait ?

– Je ne suis pas sûr. Il a accepté de me rencontrer au pub ce vendredi, mais je ne pourrais pas dire s'il savait que c'était un rendez-vous ou non.

– T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. Je suppose que cela signifie que je ne vais plus te revoir ?

– Ouais, je pense que oui. Rien de personnel, je ne vais plus sortir avec Nathan ou Simon non plus…

– Oh ! Oswald Cucurbita renonce à _tous_ ses coups ? Tu es sûr qu'il ne t-a pas jeté une sorte de sort, ou fait boire une potion peut-être ? plaisanta Cameron.

– La ferme, Cam. Je sais que cette sensation m'est totalement étrangère, mais quelque part, il me semble qu'agir comme avant serait erroné. » expliqua Oz, semblant presque gêné d'en parler.

Cameron rit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Oz, je te promets que je penserai toujours que tu es un abruti fini.

– Merci, c'est important pour moi. » Oz se releva et commença à chercher ses vêtements. « Sérieusement, on devrait toujours rester amis si tu te sens à l'aise avec ça.

– Ouais, ça serait super. Je te verrai en classe mardi ?

– Bien sûr, on se voit mardi. »

Alors qu'il pleurait pour sa libido en regardant Oz partir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux pour l'homme.

.

* * *

.

Sachant que, si tout se passait comme prévu, il serait sur le point d'être plongé en présence de certaines personnes très peu recommandables et préférant qu'elles ne fouillent pas dans sa tête, il décida que des leçons d'Occlumancie étaient à l'ordre du jour.

Il s'étonnait, après seulement quelques semaines, de faire autant de progrès. Il prenait des leçons particulières, trois fois par semaine, avec Asphodèle Whitt, Maîtresse _ès_ Magies de l'Esprit à l'université. Comme elle le faisait tout le temps avec ce genre de choses, ils avaient chacun signé un contrat standard garantissant que ce qu'une partie apprendrait sur l'autre au cours de leurs séances ne pourrait être divulgué à un tiers.

Et, pour un coût supplémentaire non négligeable, mais pas complètement déraisonnable, il avait obtenu qu'elle accepte de recevoir le sortilège _Oubliette_ et qu'elle le lance également sur lui pour effacer tout ce qu'ils avaient appris de l'esprit de l'autre aux cours de ces leçons une fois qu'elles seraient terminées.

Comme Maîtresse Whitt semblait convaincue qu'il serait suffisamment compétent d'ici deux semaines, il alla de l'avant et plaça son annonce.

Il avait décidé de choisir le _Journal des artefacts magiques_ pour faire paraître sa publicité car il y avait remarqué au moins deux articles publiés par Orion Black et pensait que c'était un bon défi qu'il le lise régulièrement. Il essaya de choisir des mots qui sembleraient être la réponse parfaite à leur problème, mentionnant les BUSE et les ASPIC et les enfants qui ne vivaient pas à la hauteur de leur potentiel. Il avait également décidé de faire valoir ses prétentions à un montant presque deux fois le tarif en vigueur pour les tuteurs privés, sachant que les Black pourraient bien se le permettre et espérant qu'ils assumeraient que cela signifiait qu'il en valait la peine.

Il était particulièrement heureux de ses honoraires élevés quand il commença à obtenir des réponses, car elles étaient peu nombreuses. Après en avoir refusé quatre autres avec l'explication que son agenda est déjà plein, il reçu enfin le hibou qu'il avait tant espéré.

Il se contraint d'attendre deux jours entiers avant de répondre, aussi n'éveillerait-il pas les suspicions de Black en paraissant par trop zélé.

C'est ainsi que le premier lundi après la fin de l'année scolaire de Poudlard, il avait rendez-vous avec le rejeton de _La_ _Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black_. Il avait essayé de suggérer à Black qu'ils se rencontrent dans un endroit neutre, mais celui-ci insista pour accueillir les leçons de son fils dans la demeure familiale. Il n'avait pas envie de mettre les pieds au 12 Square Grimmaurd, mais il espérait que, après trois ans, les souvenirs ne seraient pas trop douloureux.

Après s'être présenté à la porte d'entrée, il fut introduit à la bibliothèque par un Orion Black brusque, mais formel.

« Je vous présente mon fils, Regulus. Regulus, voici Monsieur Sage. Vous devez suivre ses instructions à la lettre et vous appliquez à vos études. Nous avons discuté des conséquences si vous deviez continuer votre performance pathétique dans cette matière - je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous les rappeler ? »

Regulus fronça les sourcils, mais répondit : « Non, Monsieur. »

« Bien. Mettez-vous donc au travail. » renchérit Monsieur Black et il fila, quittant la pièce à un rythme soutenu.

Cameron était heureux de voir que l'adolescent affalé dans sa chaise ne ressemblait pas de façon écrasante à son frère. Ils avaient certes les mêmes yeux mais Regulus était beaucoup plus petit et avait un visage plus étroit qui paraissait être constamment de mauvaise humeur.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Black. » offrit Cameron.

« M'en fiche ! » répondit Regulus, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et donnant un coup de pied dans le tapis sous sa chaise.

Bien ! Cela allait être une joie extrême, il pouvait le dire !

.

* * *

.

« C'est _débile_ !

– Je ne vous demande pas votre avis sur la question, et je vous remercierai de ne pas le partager. Je m'attendais à vous voir maîtriser ce sort à notre dernière leçon et depuis vous n'avez encore montré aucun progrès. » Cameron s'obligea à s'arrêter avant qu'il dise quelque chose de désagréable. Il n'avait jamais été aussi grincheux quand il avait dix-sept ans, n'est-ce pas ?

« Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous éprouvez autant de difficultés avec ce sortilège ? L'avez-vous pratiqué ainsi que je vous l'ai demandé ? »

Regulus donna des coups de pieds au tapis.

« Vous n'avez pas fait l'exercice, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le renfrognement de l'adolescent s'accentua. « Je n'en avais pas envie. »

Cameron soupira. « Vais-je devoir à recourir au sortilège de l'_Imperium_ pour vous aider à faire vos devoirs ? »

À ce moment, il sentit quelqu'un d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Après deux mois de cours deux fois par semaine, il ne s'inquiétait plus de garder l'entrée de la pièce à l'œil, aussi ne pouvait-il pas voir qui était là. Il savait, cependant, qu'il ne pouvait sentir ni la signature magique d'Orion, ni celle de Walburga Black.

Quelques secondes à peine après avoir détecté le nouveau venu, il le maintenait cloué au sol, les genoux à cheval sur une poitrine fine, l'avant-bras gauche contre une gorge pâle et sa baguette pressée entre des yeux effarés.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

– Au nom des Fondateurs, Sage, c'est seulement Severus ! Laissez-le, pourquoi ne le relâchez-vous pas ? » s'écria Regulus.

Cameron cligna des yeux. Severus ? Comme dans _"Severus Rogue"_ ? Il regarda de plus près. Grand Merlin, c'était bien lui !

« C'est Monsieur Sage pour vous, Monsieur Black. J'ai dit : _"Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?_" ». Pour autant qu'il sache, Rogue était toujours fidèle à la Menace Infernale à ce moment et, bien qu'il diminue la pression sur sa gorge, il n'avait pas l'intention de baisser sa garde.

« Je… je suis désolé. Je viens… Je… »

Oh ! C'était de loin l'expression la plus déconfite qu'il ait jamais vue sur Severus Rogue. Même à dix-neuf ans, il semblait assez bon à dissimuler ses traits anguleux sous un masque d'indifférence, mais si Cameron ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait dit que Rogue semblait presque effrayé. Et c'était franchement ridicule. N'est-ce pas ?

« Je passais simplement par là… pour prendre le thé. » expliqua Rogue.

Le visage de Regulus s'éclaira – c'était en réalité la première fois que Cameron le voyait faire une toute autre mine que renfrognée – et il demanda : « Vraiment ? Avec moi ? »

Cameron lit sur le visage de Rogue l'esquisse d'un sourire se disputant avec l'anxiété.

« Oui, avec vous.

– Génial !

– S'il vous plaît, souvenez-vous que votre leçon n'est pas terminée avant dix-sept heures, Monsieur Black. » lui rappela Cameron, puisqu'il était seulement quelques minutes après seize heures. Rogue semblait assez sincère dans son explication de s'être arrêté simplement pour visiter son élève – bien qu'il ne pouvait imaginer pourquoi, vu l'ennuyeux garnement qu'il était – de sorte que Cameron le laissa se relever.

Rogue se massa la gorge et se redressa lentement, comme s'il était inquiet que Cameron puisse l'attaquer de nouveau à tout moment.

Cameron tendit la main et l'aida à se remettre sur pied.

« Toutes mes excuses, Monsieur Rogue. » dit-il et immédiatement se gifla mentalement. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un ait mentionné le nom de Rogue, mais heureusement, personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte.

« Je n'aurais pas dû vous surprendre. Vous avez des réflexes… plutôt agressifs, Monsieur… quel est votre nom déjà ?

– Sage. Cameron Sage.

– Ah ! Monsieur Sage… Euh, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suppose que vous êtes le tuteur que Reg a mentionné ?

– C'est bien moi. Bien que, jusqu'à présent, il semble avoir été un effort tout à fait vain. » Même si ce n'était que d'une année, c'était carrément bizarre d'être plus âgé que Rogue. Il espérait que cela ne se voyait pas.

« Est-ce vrai ? » demanda Rogue à Regulus en levant le sourcil. « Je sais aussi bien que quiconque que vos résultats en Défense contre les Forces du Mal pourraient tendre vers une certaine amélioration. Vous devriez profiter de l'aide de Monsieur Sage pendant que vous le pouvez. »

Le sourire de Regulus se fana. « Eh bien, je… je veux dire, _j'essaye_… »

Cameron suivit leur conversation d'une oreille distraite, en essayant de réfléchir à leur relation. Étaient-ils amis ? Amoureux ? Peut-être la ligne entre les deux ? Ou Rogue était-il juste ici pour vérifier les progrès de Regulus pour le compte de Face de Serpent et Regulus était heureux d'être considéré comme suffisamment important pour attirer l'attention sur lui ?

« Pouvez-vous… pouvez-vous rester ? M'attendre ? » demanda Regulus timidement. Pas la dernière option, alors.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Cameron lui coupa la parole. « Je pourrais être persuadé de mettre fin à la leçon d'aujourd'hui à quatre heures et demie si vous pouvez me montrer un bon sortilège de gel d'ici-là. »

Le visage de Regulus semblait être aux prises entre son habituel air renfrogné et la gratitude : « Vraiment ?

– Je pourrais attendre jusque là, dit Rogue. Je me réjouis d'avance de vous voir dans le salon lorsque vous aurez terminé. »

– D'accord. Oui, moi aussi. Je veux dire, je … Je vous verrai un peu plus tard, alors. » bredouilla Regulus en rougissant.

Eh bien, c'était presque mignon ! Qui aurait cru que Rogue avait des amis, ou que Regulus était capable de tout sauf de _geindre_ ? Cameron très studieusement ne _rit_ _pas_ d'eux. Il était au moins certain, que Regulus mettrait finalement un peu d'énergie dans son _Glacius_.

.

* * *

.

Cameron se glissa dans les toilettes au cours de la veillée funéraire en l'honneur de Regulus. Et bien, c'était une veillée mortuaire à l'exception du corps. Regulus avait disparu quelques six semaines auparavant, au début de ses vacances de Noël et, après une recherche intense et approfondie - et sans nul doute accompagnée de plusieurs sorts de localisation d'une légalité douteuse - ses parents l'avaient déclaré mort et invité des amis, la famille, et diverses autres personnes au Square Grimmaurd pour le pleurer.

Cameron jeta un sort de _Silence_ et appela : « Kreattur ? »

Après un moment, il essaya de nouveau. « Kreattur, je sais que je ne suis pas ton maître, mais il est très important que je parle avec toi. »

Enfin, Kreattur apparut dans les toilettes en le regardant avec une bonne dose de méfiance.

« Salut, Kreattur. Te souviens-tu de moi ? Je suis Cameron Sage, tuteur de Regulus.

– Kreattur se souvient, répondit l'elfe de maison.

– Bien. Ah… je dois te demander quelque chose. Je suis au courant du voyage que tu as fait en compagnie de Regulus. »

Kreattur secoua la tête. « Nul ne sait, Maître Regulus l'a dit.

– Eh bien, je le sais. Il me l'a dit. Je sais qu'il t'a conduit dans cette caverne pour récupérer le médaillon que tu avais placé là-bas. Je sais aussi qu'il t'a ordonné de le détruire. »

Les yeux de Kreattur étaient grands et effrayés. « Non… » plaida-t-il « …personne n'est au courant !

– C'est bon, Kreattur. Je sais que tu ne pouvais pas le détruire. » Kreattur commença à gémir en se tordant les mains, bouleversé par son incapacité à suivre les ordres de son maître. « Mais je peux t'aider, je sais comment le détruire.

– Cameron Sage peut aider Kreattur ?

– Oui. Je peux t'aider. Si tu me donnes le médaillon, je vais le prendre et de le détruire, tout comme Maître Regulus le voulait. » Kreattur le regarda d'un air sceptique, mais ensuite, pour une raison incompréhensible, sembla décider que Cameron était digne de parole et acquiesça. Il disparut pendant un moment et revint avec le médaillon.

« Cameron Sage prendra bien soin de lui ? Il respectera les souhaits du maître ?

– Oui, je ferai exactement ce qu'il voulait. » répondit Cameron, et Kreattur lui tendit le Horcruxe. Cameron essaya de ne pas flancher en ressentant le pouvoir sombre dégagé par l'objet. « Maître Regulus serait très content de toi, Kreattur. »

Les larmes commencèrent à perler dans les yeux de l'elfe de maison, puis il disparut à nouveau.

Cameron s'affaissa avec soulagement. Enfin, il avait fait quelques progrès. Maintenant, il devait juste sortir de là sans que personne ne soit au courant.

Il n'avait fait que quelques pas dans le couloir quand il rencontra Rogue. Super, juste ce qu'il lui fallait ! Il ne connaissait pas le niveau de Legilimancie que Rogue possédait à cet âge, et il était heureux que son Occlumancie soit devenue une seconde nature pour lui maintenant.

« Monsieur Sage.

– Monsieur Rogue, bonjour. » Il hésita, puis ajouta : « Je sais qu'il était votre ami, je suis désolé de la perte qui est la vôtre. »

L'expression de Rogue resta soigneusement neutre. « Oui, bien. Notre… association, pour ainsi dire, a été assez brève. Cependant, je vous remercie pour la pensée. Il va nous manquer. »

Hmm. Peut-être l'engouement avait-il été plus à sens unique qu'il ne l'avait cru ? Ou peut-être qu'ils venaient juste de rompre depuis qu'il les avait vus en août. Il ne s'attarda pas sur cela plus longtemps car Rogue semblait étudier son visage. Cameron ne s'était pas éloigné non plus, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Pourrais-je vous poser une question, monsieur Sage ?

– Je vous en prie…, répondit-il prudemment.

– Êtes-vous, par hasard, lié à Lily Evans ? »

Le cœur de Cameron s'arrêta de battre pendant un moment et repartit de nouveau. Il se força à se calmer. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Rogue ait compris qui il était. _Aucun_.

« Je ne crois pas. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce nom, que je me souvienne. Une de vos connaissances ? » C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rappela les souvenirs que Rogue lui avait donnés de sa mère alors qu'il était mourant. Ne l'avait-il pas aimée ?

« En vérité, je la connais depuis l'enfance. Elle était comme une sœur pour moi, jusqu'à ce que… bien. Il suffit de dire que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé depuis un long moment. » répondit-il avec un regard peiné. « Vous avez les mêmes yeux.

– Vraiment ? Peut-être une cousine perdue depuis longtemps. » Pour une raison inexplicable, il était plutôt content que Rogue considère sa mère comme une sœur.

« Improbable, vraiment. Elle était née moldue. » Rogue semblait attendre sa réaction à cette révélation. Il prit soin de n'en manifester aucune.

« Ah ! Peut-être pas, alors. Je suppose que nous ne le saurons jamais. »

Rogue ne donna aucune réponse. Il restait simplement là à contempler Cameron.

« Y avait-il autre chose ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'impatience qui sembla tirer Rogue de sa rêverie.

– Non, rien d'autre. Veuillez m'excuser. » dit-il et il effleura Cameron lorsqu'il passa devant lui pour se rendre aux toilettes.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

Suite aux reviews de **77Hildegard** et de **Cléo McPhee**, voici un petit rappel au sujet de **la chronologie des événements** et de _**La Quête**_.

.

**Chapitres 1 et 2 :** Départ de Harry en décembre 1998 (il a 18 ans) et arrivée avant l'été 1977. Il passe ses ASPIC sous un nouveau nom (Cameron Sage) et une nouvelle date d'anniversaire : le **2 février 1978, il a 19 ans**.

En été 1978, il s'inscrit à l'université d'Édimbourg pour un Mastère en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (durée 6 ans, donc jusqu'en 1984).

.

**Chapitre 3 : 1ère rencontre avec Severus Rogue durant l'été 1979** au domicile de Regulus Black (a qui il donne des cours de soutien) : **Cameron a 20 ans, Severus a 19 ans.**

**2ème rencontre avec Severus en février 1980**, lors de la veillée funéraire de Regulus Black et _**récupération du médaillon de Salazar**_.

.

.


	4. Enfin, un peu de progrès

**Titre : My Name is Cameron Sage**

**Chapitre IV - Enfin, un peu de progrès**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars.**

**Traductrice :** **Forêt Interdite.**

**Bêta : Crapule.**

**Catégorie : M.**

**Résumé :** Les choses vont mal dans le camp de la Lumière et, dans un ultime effort pour accomplir son destin, Harry remonte le temps pour essayer de nouveau… **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars.** HP/SS.

**Avertissements :** Slash HP/SS, mentions de désagréments passés (viol, torture, maltraitance sur enfants).

**Déclaration solennelle :** Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars** **:** Le récit diverge de la trame du tome 7 pour la bataille à Poudlard et ne tient pas non plus compte de l'épilogue.

.

* * *

**My Name is Cameron Sage**

.

**Chapitre IV - Enfin, un peu de progrès**

.

Après s'être rendu compte tardivement qu'il ne pouvait avoir accès à l'épée de Gryffondor ou encore moins au venin de basilic, Cameron se résolut à employer la seule autre méthode qu'il connaissait pour détruire le Horcruxe, l'invocation d'un Feudeymon **(1)**. Il emporta le médaillon dans une prairie à quelques kilomètres de chez lui, le posa sur le terrain, et conjura le plus puissant sort de confinement qu'il puisse maintenir autour de lui.

Après cela, ce fut un travail rapide de démarrer un Feudeymon à l'intérieur du champ et d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se consume. Il dût renforcer son invocation deux autres fois, mais les flammes ne franchirent jamais le périmètre.

Tout ce qui restait quand il annula le charme était un peu d'herbe brûlée et un morceau de métal fondu. Il le laissa sur place.

Plus tard dans la nuit, il savourait un verre de scotch tout en considérant sa prochaine étape. Il s'était occupé du médaillon, mais il lui restait encore à trouver et détruire le journal, la bague **(2)**, le diadème de Serdaigle et la coupe de Poufsouffle. Au moins, il n'avait pas encore à s'inquiéter de Nagini, puisque le Roi du Mal Autoproclamé ne la transformerait pas en Horcruxe avant au moins quatorze années.

Le diadème était enfermé dans la Salle sur Demande, à laquelle il n'avait pas actuellement accès. Le journal intime et la coupe, il le savait, seraient confiés respectivement à Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange, quelque temps avant l'Halloween de l'année prochaine, lorsque les parents de Harry seraient assassinés, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'ils étaient déjà en leur possession. Cela devrait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse en être sûr.

La bague, d'autre part, était cachée dans une boîte sous une maison abandonnée, toute seule et sans garde. Elle devrait être la prochaine, alors. Tant qu'il n'essayait pas de se la passer au doigt – sérieusement, à quoi donc pensait Dumbledore ? – il devrait être sauf.

L'horloge sur la cheminée sonna minuit, et il murmura : « Joyeux vingt-et-unième anniversaire, Cameron ! » C'était absurde de conserver ce rituel, surtout quand il savait qu'il rencontrerait des amis de l'université au pub ce soir-là, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était _sa_ tradition.

L'horloge murale indiqua « _Il est temps d'aller au lit_ », de sorte qu'il se traîna jusqu'à l'étage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'aucun hibou ne descendait en piqué vers sa fenêtre à l'heure pile comme ils l'avaient fait durant ses années d'école, mais cela ne lui fit pas autant de peine que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

.

* * *

.

Cameron attendit jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques pour récupérer la bague. Elle était à l'emplacement exact où elle se trouvait lorsque Dumbledore l'avait découverte avant la sixième année de Harry, nichée dans une boîte sous le plancher. Tout comme en 1996, il n'y avait aucune protection magique sur la propriété. Il supposa que le Bâtard Sans-Âme voulait qu'aucun sorcier ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

Cameron pouvait comprendre cela, d'autant que le manoir Jedusor n'était pas terriblement loin et il ne voudrait pas qu'un Mangemorts rebelle tombe sur la cabane délabrée. Même s'ils lui avaient promis leur âme, Cameron savait que Tom n'avait aucune confiance en eux. Excepté Bellatrix, peut-être. Cette femme était totalement folle et qu'il pouvait très bien les imaginer en bons termes.

Il ne s'attarda pas là. Le fait d'être si près d'un lieu où sa Némésis pourrait se trouver était peut-être ce qui faisait que son caractère flanchait et que cela lui donnait les chocottes. Conscient de la mystérieuse malédiction qui avait mutilé le Directeur de Poudlard, il prit la boîte avec lui, sans l'ouvrir, après l'avoir enveloppée dans sa cape et l'apporta à la prairie.

Quand il eut fini, il laissa derrière lui une paire de traces de brûlures, l'une plus fraîche que l'autre, et deux masses informes de métal précieux.

.

* * *

.

Persuadé qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour poursuivre La Quête – comme il en était venu à l'appeler – avant un bon moment, il se concentra sur ses cours. Après deux années d'études, il était temps pour lui de choisir un sujet de recherche pour sa thèse. Il avait du mal à décider s'il devait travailler sur quelque chose directement lié à La Quête, comme les Horcruxes ou la Marque des Ténèbres ou, de peur que cela attire trop l'attention, s'il devait s'en tenir à quelque chose d'anodin. Mais cela lui prendrait du temps et de l'énergie loin de La Quête et cela lui paraissait être du gaspillage.

Principalement dans le but d'éviter de rendre une décision, mais aussi parce qu'il s'était découvert un goût pour les voyages, il choisit de passer le semestre d'automne sur un programme d'études à l'étranger, au Texas. Bien sûr, quand il prit la décision de partir, il ne connaissait pas grand chose du Texas à part que c'était aux États-Unis et que tout était plus grand là-bas.

Bien. Il ne pouvait pas parler du reste de l'État, mais Houston ne se révéla pas être sa ville préférée. D'une part, ça sentait mauvais – il y avait toujours une teinte brunâtre à l'horizon qui évoquait la présence d'usines pétrochimiques à proximité – et, d'autre part, les habitants étaient de véritables fous furieux. Il n'était pas sûr si c'était tous les Américains qui étaient fous, ou si c'étaient seulement ceux qui étaient aux alentours de l'université.

De toute façon, tous les gens qu'il avait rencontrés flippaient sur son accent, portaient des vêtements des plus bizarres comme des bottes ou des vestes en daim à franges, et semblaient être obsédés par une équipe sportive appelée les Astros qui, apparemment, venait de recruter un type qui s'appelait Nolan Ryan. Évidemment ce gars, quel qu'il fût, était une grosse affaire. Et ils mettaient de la glace dans leur thé ! Ouais, tous des idiots !

Enfin, la plupart d'entre eux. Le colocataire de Cameron et sa petite amie n'étaient pas si mal et il traînait beaucoup avec eux. À part ça, il passa la majeure partie de son temps en refusant les invitations à des rodéos et en ayant des rapports sexuels avec Maverick Anthony.

Il était l'un de ceux qui portaient des bottes et chapeaux vraiment grands et des boucles de ceinturon de la taille d'une main humaine, mais pourtant cela le rendait sexy au lieu de ridicule. Ou peut-être était-ce son cul dans ses jeans serrés ? Cameron estima qu'il aimait beaucoup mieux ce cul _hors_ des jeans, de sorte que, probablement, ce n'était pas cela.

Maverick était un mec doux (presque trop doux, parfois) avec des manières très courtoises, et Cameron lui indiqua clairement dès le départ qu'il comptait retourner au Royaume-Uni à la fin du semestre et n'était pas prêt à poursuivre une relation sur le long terme. Même si parfois il laissa entendre qu'il serait intéressé par quelque chose de plus, Maverick respecta les souhaits de Cameron et versa seulement quelques larmes lors de leur séparation.

Il apprit quelques petites choses. Il apprit que l'unité de mesure pour calculer la hauteur d'un cheval était la main et qu'elle équivalait, à peu près, à dix centimètres **(3)** et qu'il ne devrait pas être surpris quand les mêmes personnes qui connaissaient ce genre de choses savaient également que la performance du _Rigoletto_ de jeudi dernier avait été particulièrement excellente. Il apprit à faire des tourtes aux pommes, cuisiner du gombo et confectionner des enchiladas. Il apprit à utiliser quelques expressions locales. Et il apprit surtout l'art raffiné de l'anulingus.

Dans l'ensemble, il considéra cela comme une réussite.

.

* * *

.

Lorsque le nouveau semestre commença, son directeur de thèse le retint pour discuter.

« Écoutez, Sage, il est temps que vous choisissiez un sujet.

– Je sais, je sais. J'ai essayé, vraiment, expliqua-t-il.

– Je suis sûr que vous avez essayé. Pourquoi ne pas me dire quel est le problème et je verrai si je peux vous aider ? C'est mon travail, vous savez. » soupira Maître O'Flannery.

Cameron se mordit les lèvres et décida de lui dire la vérité. Enfin presque. « Et bien, voilà. J'ai une idée sur laquelle j'aimerais effectuer des recherches, mais je m'inquiète de ce que les gens vont penser. »

O'Flannery haussa les sourcils.

« À ce point-là ?

– Je veux étudier la Marque des Ténèbres. » La mâchoire d'O'Flannery chuta. « Écoutez, c'est vraiment ce que je veux faire ! Je ne veux pas que les gens pensent que je suis un Mangemort ou que j'envisage de devenir le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres ou n'importe quoi de cet ordre. Je pense juste que c'est un phénomène intéressant qui mérite d'être étudié soigneusement. De façon théorique seulement, pour des raisons évidentes. »

Il pouvait sentir son directeur regagner son calme avant de parler.

« Vous avez raison, Sage. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous juger pour votre sujet d'étude. Lorsque j'ai présenté ma thèse sur la lycanthropie, la première chose que tout le monde a fait, c'est assumer que j'étais un loup-garou. Les sujets tabous doivent être étudiés au même titre que tout autre sujet, si ce n'est que pour nous protéger contre eux.

– Donc vous allez l'approuver, alors ?

– Oui, si vous pouvez trouver suffisamment d'éléments pour lui rendre justice. Je suis sûr que beaucoup de gens auront un problème avec cela, mais nous essayerons de ne pas trop l'ébruiter. Je suis certain que vous ferez un excellent travail. »

.

* * *

.

Lorsque le pas vraiment petit ami de Cameron le contacta par hibou pour lui demander s'il souhaitait l'accompagner à une fête de Noël au Manoir des Malefoy, il ne pouvait en croire sa chance. Il commençait à désespérer de ne jamais faire aucun progrès dans La Quête, et c'était juste l'élément qui donnerait à celle-ci un véritable essor. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il avancerait de biais dans la bibliothèque et trouverait le journal déposé là sur les rayonnages dans la section "_H_" entre "_Horatio Bettleby : Vie, Mort et Vie après la mort_" et "_Horglups, Chartiers et autres nuisibles magiques du jardin_" ?** (4) (5)**.

Eh bien, c'était possible, de toute façon. Malefoy devait l'avoir en sa possession maintenant, depuis que le Salaud à Moitié Mort était pour ainsi dire, et bien, quasi mort et ce, depuis plus d'un mois.

De plus, il pouvait se servir de ça pour se sortir de l'esprit qu'il n'était étonnamment _pas_ bouleversé par le fait que ses parents aient été tués et le petit Harry expédié chez les Dursley. Cela ne lui semblait pas réel, en quelque sorte. Pour se sentir moins coupable, il se dit qu'il avait déjà eu plus de vingt ans pour s'habituer à leur mort.

Ainsi, en dépit du fait qu'il lui faudrait aller acheter des robes de soirée et que Rich commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs, Cameron accepta. Il devrait probablement apprendre également quelque chose sur les manières de la haute société. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être juste assez pour empêcher Malefoy de le provoquer en duel pour l'avoir mortellement offensé.

Il allait falloir être très prudent. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque devienne agressif parce qu'il semblait trop pro-moldu, mais il ne voulait certainement qu'on essaye de le recruter non plus. Le mieux était de se tenir sur la ligne médiane et de rester hors du chemin de chacun. Avec un peu d'espoir ils seraient tous trop occupés à garder profil bas après la chute de leur ancien maître pour lui accorder un semblant d'attention.

Il lui fallut trois "voyages aux toilettes" pour simplement trouver la bibliothèque, et quand il vit la taille de celle-ci il eut envie de pleurer. Sur un coup de tête, il essaya les incantations "Accio _Horcruxe_ !" et "Accio _Journal intime de Jedusor_" mais, bien sûr, cela ne marcha pas.

Les quatre murs étaient tous couverts du sol au plafond de rayonnages de bibliothèque, le plafond atteignait environ trois ou quatre étages de haut. En regardant de plus près, il ne semblait y avoir aucun sens ou raisonnement à la répartition des ouvrages, aussi se contenta-t-il, pendant un temps, d'errer de-ci de-là et de lire les titres de façon aléatoire.

Il fut tiré hors de sa recherche par une voix profonde.

« Monsieur Sage. En train de fureter, je vois. »

Il paniqua pendant un moment avant de se rendre compte que l'homme plaisantait. Ou s'y essayait, en tout cas.

« Oui, en effet, Monsieur Rogue. Êtes-vous ici pour m'appréhender, ou pour me rejoindre dans cette activité ludique ? »

Le coin de la bouche de Rogue s'agita, et Cameron se dit qu'il tentait peut-être de réprimer un sourire. « Une bibliothèque impressionnante, n'est-ce pas ? Ma pièce préférée dans le Manoir.

– Je peux voir pourquoi. Passez-vous beaucoup de temps ici ? » demanda-t-il en s'interrogeant à quel point Malefoy et lui étaient liés.

« Pas mal de temps. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. » répliqua Rogue dans une tentative évidente de changer de sujet. Cameron décida de le laisser faire.

« Mon rancard a reçu une invitation. Je l'escorte. »

Rogue leva un sourcil. « Rancard ? »

« Mmm. Richard Rothfuss. » répondit-il, en joignant ses lèvres en une ligne fine, comme pour s'excuser de son mauvais goût.

« Je crois que je l'ai rencontré » dit Rogue en grimaçant.

Cameron sourit. « Maintenant vous savez pourquoi je suis ici à fureter. » Il mit un sacré bout de temps à assimiler ce Rogue avec le professeur de ses souvenirs. Ce Rogue ne l'avait pas directement insulté une seule fois. En fait, il voulait parler à ce Rogue.

« Ce n'est pas très charitable de votre part, Monsieur Sage.

– Vous devrez alors me pardonner, Monsieur Rogue. Ou simplement ignorer ma remarque. J'ai bu trop de tasses de lait de poule pour censurer mon opinion. Et qui, je vous prie, essayez-vous de fuir ? Vous avez fait, également, un mauvais choix d'escorte ? »

Rogue émit un grognement amusé. « Sûrement vous ne vous imaginez pas que je serais venu ici avec un _rancard_. Pensez-vous que vous êtes drôle, Monsieur Sage ?

– Des fois, mais pas pour le moment. Pourquoi, vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous ? » Il inclina la tête sur le côté, pour une raison inexplicable, très intéressé par la réponse.

« L'auto-flagellation n'est pas un de mes dadas. Allons-nous rejoindre la fête ? »

Cameron laissa tomber la recherche du journal intime comme un mauvais travail et évita soigneusement d'entamer la conversation avec les Mangemorts connus pour le reste de la soirée. Sauf pour Severus Rogue, pour la seule raison qu'il était depuis longtemps devenu espion. Absolument pour cette seule raison.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

**Notes de la traductrice :**

.

**(1)** **Sortilège du Feudeymon** : Sortilège apparaissant dans _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_, chapitre 31 (_La bataille de Poudlard_).

.

**(2)** **Il s'agit de la bague de Gaunt** : _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé,_ chapitre 23 (_Les Horcruxes_).

.

**(3)** Une main (hand) égale à peu près dix centimètres (quatre inches).

.

**(4)** Le **horglup** (ou « **Horklump** » en anglais) ressemble à un champignon rose. C'est une créature magique et le mets préféré des gnomes. [Source : _Les Animaux fantastiques,_ Gallimard Jeunesse, 2001].

.

**(5)** Le **Chartier** (ou « **Jarvey** » en anglais) est présent en Grande-Bretagne, Irlande et Amérique du Nord. Il ressemble presque en tout point à un grand furet avec cette différence qu'il est doué de parole. Toute véritable conversation est cependant hors de portée de l'intelligence du Chartier qui se limite à quelques phrases brèves (et souvent grossières) qu'il débite en un flot presque ininterrompu. Les chartiers vivent la plupart du temps sous terre où ils chassent les gnomes bien qu'ils se nourrissent également de taupes, de rats et de campagnols. [Source : _Les Animaux fantastiques,_ Gallimard Jeunesse, 2001].

.

.

* * *

.

Suite aux reviews de **77Hildegard** et de **Cléo McPhee**, voici un petit rappel au sujet de **la chronologie des événements** et de _**La Quête**_.

.

**Chapitres 1 et 2 :** Départ de Harry en décembre 1998 (il a 18 ans) et arrivée avant l'été 1977. Il passe ses ASPIC sous un nouveau nom (Cameron Sage) et une nouvelle date d'anniversaire : le **2 février 1978, il a 19 ans**.

En été 1978, il s'inscrit à l'université d'Édimbourg pour un Mastère en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (durée 6 ans, donc jusqu'en 1984).

.

**Chapitre 3** :**1ère rencontre avec Severus Rogue durant l'été 1979** au domicile de Regulus Black (a qui il donne des cours de soutien) : **Cameron a 20 ans, Severus a 19 ans.**

**2ème rencontre avec Severus en février 1980**, lors de la veillée funéraire de Regulus Black et _**récupération du médaillon de Salazar**_.

.

**Chapitre 4** : le 2 février 1980 (à l'âge de 21 ans), _**destruction du médaillon**_ grâce à un Feudeymon. Aux vacances de Pâques, _**récupération et destruction de la bague des Gaunt**_. Aux vacances de Noël 1981, **3ème rencontre avec Severus lors d'une réception chez les Malefoy**. Les parents de Harry sont morts le 31 octobre de la même année et le petit Harry a été envoyé chez les Dursley.

.

.


	5. Ennemis et amis

**Titre : My Name is Cameron Sage**

**Chapitre V - Ennemis et amis**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars.**

**Traductrice : Forêt Interdite.**

**Bêta : Crapule.**

**Catégorie : M.**

**Résumé** **: Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars. **Les choses vont mal dans le camp de la Lumière et, dans un ultime effort pour accomplir son destin, Harry remonte le temps pour essayer de nouveau… HP/SS.

**Avertissements :** Slash HP/SS, mentions de désagréments passés (viol, torture, maltraitance sur enfants).

**Déclaration** **solennelle :** Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Note** **de** **l'auteure Thesewarmstars :** Le récit diverge de la trame du tome 7 pour la bataille à Poudlard et ne tient pas non plus compte de l'épilogue.

.

* * *

**My Name is Cameron Sage**

.

**Chapitre V – Ennemis et amis**

.

Le spectacle qui accueillit Cameron quand il entra dans Gringotts l'arrêta dans son élan. Il cligna des yeux pendant quelques interminables instants et se précipita vers l'extérieur pour s'adosser au bâtiment.

Il s'était revêtu d'un glamour, mais Cameron voyait à travers et le reconnut quand même. Parfois, il n'était pas du tout reconnaissant de sa puissance magique supérieure à la moyenne.

Ce _déchet_ de sale petit rat traître et pleurnichard !

Profondes respirations. L'assassinat est mal, se rappela-t-il. _Pas de meurtre_.

Mais serait-ce vraiment si mal s'il le faisait ? Il avait déjà trahi et révélé le Secret qui avait conduit ses parents à être assassinés, il y avait plus d'un an. Cameron supposa que, dans peu de temps, il se changerait dans sa forme animagus bien-trop-appropriée et deviendrait le rat de compagnie de Percy Weasley. Cela serait peut-être sa seule chance…

Mais qu'adviendra-t-il plus tard ? Quand il aiderait son maître à retourner à la vie. La première fois, Peter Pettigrow avait été le seul à chercher son maître, pour l'aider à survivre. Assurément, si Pettigrow ne le faisait pas, quelqu'un d'autre le ferait. Mais qu'en sera-t-il de la succession des événements ? Qu'adviendra-t-il dans la Cabane hurlante en troisième année, qu'en sera-t-il de la dette de vie ? Il devait être en mesure de prédire les événements. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que tous les Horcruxes restent les mêmes. Combien changeraient s'il abandonnait maintenant ?

Vraisemblablement, le jeune Harry avait un Horcruxe dans sa cicatrice tout comme la première fois. Si tel était le cas, Harry aurait besoin de se sacrifier pour se débarrasser de lui. Le ferait-il si son parrain n'était pas mort ? Si Cameron arrivait à attraper Pettigrow maintenant et à exonérer Sirius, qui savait ce qui pourrait arriver ?

Non, c'était prendre un trop grand risque. Il décida d'aller se chercher une glace et de revenir à la banque plus tard, quand elle serait libre de rongeurs meurtriers Mangemorts.

.

* * *

.

Le dernier de ses camarades de cours était parti il y avait quinze minutes, mais Cameron n'était pas encore prêt à rentrer chez lui. Il en était à un stade intéressant d'ébriété, et il n'allait pas y renoncer si facilement.

« Essaie un peu de me faire renoncer ! » défia-t-il sa serviette.

Ce devait être immédiatement après cela, mais ce pouvait être aussi une demi-heure plus tard qu'il entendit un familier : « Monsieur Sage ! »

Il leva les yeux et sourit. « C'est _Maître_ Sage, s'il vous plaît. Après sept ans, je veux dire six années de dur labeur, vous pouvez finalement m'appeler Maître. Vous ne vous asseyez pas, Monsieur Rogue ?

– Je crains de devoir insister sur _Maître_ Rogue, annonça celui-ci d'une voix traînante en se laissant tomber sur la chaise en face de Cameron.

– Ouais ? Félicitations ! Depuis quand ?

– L'année dernière.

– L'année dernière ! Pas juste ! »

Rogue avait un petit sourire satisfait. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes si surpris. Il m'a fallu cinq ans. Même si j'avais un emploi à temps plein pour les deux dernières années.

– Oh, d'accord. J'ai pris une année sabbatique avant de commencer. Attendez, cinq ans ? Et avec un travail ? Attendez. Quel âge avez-vous ? Et quel âge _j'ai_ ? » murmura-t-il en réfléchissant. « Vingt-cinq ans. Ça ne vous fait que vingt-quatre ans. Vous devez être sacrément bon…

– Je le suis.

– Eh bien. Je pense que nous sommes assez familiers désormais pour laisser tomber les titres, n'est-ce-pas ? » proposa Cameron.

« Je pense que tu as trop bu, Sage. » répondit Rogue.

Pas exactement ce qu'il avait eu en tête, mais il prendrait ça. Pas à pas. « Et je pense que tu n'a pas assez bu, Rogue. »

Sur ce, Rogue arracha le verre presque plein de _scotch on the rocks_ que Cameron berçait et le vida cul-sec. Il lui lança ensuite un petit sourire satisfait. À nouveau. Cameron commençait à vraiment apprécier ce sourire. « C'est mieux ?

– Un peu, je crois. Ça ne peut certainement pas faire de mal, répondit Cameron.

– Alors, tu fêtes ton Mastère en Défense Contre les forces du Mal ? Es-tu toujours seul pour faire la fête ? »

Il acquiesça. « Je le suis. Et je ne l'étais pas. Je veux dire, pas seul. Ils viennent juste de partir. C'est mieux ici, de toute façon, avec toi. » Rogue leva un sourcil. « Et tu es… » il s'arrêta avant d'aller plus loin. « …ton Mastère porte sur quoi ?

– Les Potions, bien sûr.

– Bien sûr. »

Il y eut un silence gêné. Cameron fit signe au barman pour une autre tournée, se jurant de boire celle-ci lentement. Quand la serveuse apporta leurs boissons, Rogue tenta de payer la sienne, mais Cameron l'arrêta.

« C'est pour moi. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, d'ailleurs ? Quelque chose à célébrer ?

– À peine ! persifla Rogue.

– Oh, je suis désolé ! Tu dois rencontrer quelqu'un ? Je ne voulais pas te retenir.

– Qui, précisément, imagines-tu que je devrais rencontrer ? » demanda Rogue.

Cameron haussa les épaules. « Ch'ai pas… Un rancard ? Ta petite amie, ton petit ami. Ton amant, que sais-je ? Des amis ? Malefoy ? » proposa-t-il les dents serrées. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si ennuyé d'imaginer Malefoy collé à Rogue, mais il l'était. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment trop bu.

Rogue grogna, mi-amusé et mi-incrédule. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. » dit-il, puis plissa les yeux et se raidit. « Es-tu en train de te moquer de moi ?

– Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ? Tu es mon ami, je ne ferais pas ça. »

Attends. _Mon ami_ ?

« Ton ami ? »

Cameron mâchouilla sa lèvre. « Eh bien, ouais. Je veux dire, je le crois. Bon ? » Était-il possible que Rogue et lui soient devenus des amis sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ? Et pourquoi pensait-t-il que c'était une bonne chose ?

Rogue le regardait avec un peu de méfiance. « Tu penses de moi que je suis… un ami ?

– C'est si dur à croire ?

– Franchement, oui. »

Cameron soupira. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, pensait-il. « Je te déplais tant que ça ?

– Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'aimerais pas ?

– C'est ce que j'essaie de savoir ! » Cette conversation avec Rogue prenait l'allure d'un sacré puzzle.

« Je ne vous déteste pas, Mons… Sage.

– Alors, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous être amis ?

– Est-ce que tu ne _me_ détestes pas ? demanda Rogue lentement, comme si Cameron avait six ans et qu'il était complètement idiot.

– Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne t'aime pas ?

– Ne sois pas lourd, Sage… personne ne m'aime ! répondit Rogue, en prenant un grand verre de scotch.

– Pourquoi ? »

Rogue leva vers lui de grands yeux étonnés.

« Écoute, Rogue…, proposa Cameron, …est-ce qu'on peut se mettre d'accord que, pour que – peu importe la raison – je ne te déteste pas et tu ne me détestes pas ?

– Mais…

– Mais quoi ?

– Tu es si… beau. Charmant. _Puissant_ ».

Cameron lui fit un sourire en coin. « Tu penses que je suis charmant ? »

Deux taches de couleur – pas exactement rose, mais pas de la couleur parchemin du reste de sa peau – apparurent sur les joues de Rogue.

« Non !

– Ah bon ! » répondit Cameron, en essayant, sans succès, de ne pas sourire comme un idiot. « Parce que je ne pense pas que tu le sois, non plus. Pas attirant du tout, vraiment. »

Ouais, les taches étaient nettement roses maintenant. Qui savait que Rogue rougissait ? Cameron décida de prendre pitié de l'homme.

« Donc, quel est ce travail ? »

.

* * *

.

Le petit-déjeuner de Cameron fut interrompu par un oiseau tapant à la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas à quelle espèce il appartenait, et comme il repartit immédiatement après qu'il l'ait déchargé de son fardeau, il se résigna à une curiosité éternelle.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire – il avait été si sûr que Rogue ne lui écrirait pas vraiment, et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir eu tort.

Cette nuit-là, au pub, Cameron avait surpris à la fois Rogue et lui-même en disant, au moment de s'en aller : « _Nous devrions nous rencontrer encore de temps à autre._ »

Tout d'abord, Rogue avait hoché la tête, puis se ravisa. Apparemment, il avait l'intention de passer l'été à recueillir des ingrédients de potions dans différents lieux exotiques et devait s'en aller prochainement. Le premier élan de Cameron avait été de proposer de l'accompagner. Il réussit à calmer un peu cet effrayant instinct et demanda plutôt à Rogue de lui écrire pendant qu'il serait en voyage.

Il essaya de taire l'anticipation qui montait en lui telles les bulles d'un chaudron et déroula le parchemin.

.

_Sage,_

_Je suis actuellement dans la jungle à Bali, en quête d'un stellan, espèce de fruit magique. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, sauf qu'il fait sacrément chaud et que les singes n'ont pas du tout peur des humains. Il se pourrait que cela ne soit plus exact d'ici que je parte…_

_La version locale du Ministère de la Magie – le peu qu'il y en a – est une menace absolue. De parfaits idiots, s'interrogeant sur mon permis d'exporter les espèces botaniques magiques. Paperasserie équivoque, en effet ! S'ils avaient appris leurs sorts de traduction correctement, nous n'aurions pas ce problème._

_Voilà, tu as eu ta lettre. Heureux ?_

_Severus Rogue,_

_Maître des Potions à l'École de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Poudlard._

.

Cameron ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire. Cette lettre, c'était tellement _Rogue_. Il pouvait le visualiser clairement – marchant d'un pas rythmé autour des tropiques dans des couches superposées de noir avec un air renfrogné, terrorisant les singes et les représentants du gouvernement.

Il décida qu'il était grand temps qu'il s'achète un hibou. Après tout, s'il allait entretenir une correspondance régulière avec Rogue, il en avait besoin.

Deux heures plus tard, il s'assit avec plume et parchemin pour présenter à Rogue son nouvel hibou Fuzzball **(1)**.

.

* * *

.

Il était un peu perdu. Il avait décidé que la seule façon de mettre la main sur le journal était d'attendre le jour où Malefoy le flanquerait dans le chaudron de Ginny au Chemin de Traverse et de le lui piquer avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive l'avoir eu en sa possession. Et il ne pouvait pas le faire avant encore huit ans.

Nagini n'était pas encore un Horcruxe. Et une fois qu'elle le serait, la Menace Grise la garderait à ses côtés tout le temps. Il aurait à la laisser tranquille jusqu'à la dernière minute, de cette façon elle ne serait pas remplacée.

La coupe était probablement déjà dans le coffre des Lestrange, surveillée par toutes sortes de choses peu recommandables, et il n'était pas certain qu'il était prêt pour cela maintenant. Surtout pas seul.

Et le diadème était encore dans la Salle sur Demande qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas atteindre. Il était dix fois plus frustré.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme, et il avait lu toutes sortes de livres. Comment était-il censé faire maintenant ? Il supposa qu'il pouvait trouver un emploi. Que fait-on avec un mastère de DCFM ? Le job de professeur de DCFM à Poudlard était maudit. Non pas qu'il pense qu'il ne pourrait lever la malédiction s'il le voulait, mais cela pourrait changer le cours des choses avec les professeurs qui auraient dû enseigner à Harry au cours de ses années à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver un travail de briseur de sorts, comme Bill. Il pouvait aussi retourner au tutorat, mais si tous les adolescents étaient comme Regulus Black, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait le supporter bien longtemps.

Il devait faire _quelque chose_, cependant. Il n'avait même plus ses potes de classe pour aller avec lui au pub. Peu importe combien d'argent il avait, il ne pouvait rester assis sur le cul toute la journée. C'était ennuyeux.

.

* * *

.

_Rogue –_

_Désolé d'entendre que la première année a été maudite par deux catastrophes absolues. Essaye de ne pas les tuer, veux-tu ? Tout le monde ne peut être un génie en Potions, tu sais._

_Qui est ce Kensington ? Il semble être un vrai trou-du-cul – dis-le moi afin que je puisse l'éviter. Et essaye de ne pas le tuer, non plus. Peu importe son incompétence, ils t'enverront quand même à Azkaban._

_Il me semble, complètement par hasard, être devenu un chercheur indépendant d'artefacts recélant une possible magie noire. La semaine dernière, on m'a demandé d'aller voir la succession Matton et d'enlever les malédictions posées sur divers articles que la vieille chauve-souris avait cachés dans son grenier. Il y avait une statue de Bastet dotée d'un sortilège permanent de _Confusion_ vraiment puissant – j'ai tenté d'expliquer à la famille qu'ils n'avaient qu'à lancer le contre-sort sur eux-mêmes avant de la manipuler, mais apparemment cela leur aurait coûté trop de travail et ils m'ont permis de la garder. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pensent que je vais faire avec elle, mais peu importe._

_Je commence à en avoir marre avec mes invités, j'entends par là les doxies attaquant ma mansarde. L'un des ces petits salauds m'a mordu hier ! As-tu préparé du Doxycide ? Le truc que j'ai acheté à la pharmacie semble malheureusement insuffisant. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est de les rendre un peu patraque pendant un moment, et je pense qu'ils l'aiment, en plus !_

_Que fais-tu pour Noël ?_

– _Sage_

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

**Notes de la traductrice :**

.

**(1)** **Fuzzball** : boule de duvet ou balle duveteuse, en français.

.

.

.

Suite aux reviews de **77Hildegard** et de **Cléo McPhee**, voici un petit rappel au sujet de **la chronologie des événements** et de _**La Quête**_.

.

**Chapitres 1 et 2 :** Départ de Harry en décembre 1998 (il a 18 ans) et arrivée avant l'été 1977. Il passe ses ASPIC sous un nouveau nom (Cameron Sage) et une nouvelle date d'anniversaire : le **2 février 1978, il a 19 ans**.

En été 1978, il s'inscrit à l'université d'Édimbourg pour un Mastère en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (durée 6 ans, donc jusqu'en 1984).

.

**Chapitre 3** :**1ère rencontre avec Severus Rogue durant l'été 1979** au domicile de Regulus Black (a qui il donne des cours de soutien) : **Cameron a 20 ans, Severus a 19 ans.**

**2ème rencontre avec Severus en février 1980**, lors de la veillée funéraire de Regulus Black et _**récupération du médaillon de Salazar**_.

.

**Chapitre 4** : le 2 février 1980 (à l'âge de 21 ans), _**destruction du médaillon**_ grâce à un Feudeymon. Aux vacances de Pâques, _**récupération et destruction de la bague des Gaunt**_. Aux vacances de Noël 1981, **3ème rencontre avec Severus lors d'une réception chez les Malefoy**. Les parents de Harry sont morts le 31 octobre de la même année et le petit Harry a été envoyé chez les Dursley.

.

**Chapitre 5** : **1984**, Cameron a 25 ans et Severus en a 24. **4ème rencontre avec Severus** dans un pub alors que Cameron fêtait l'obtention de son Mastère. **Début de leur amitié**.

.

.


	6. Ici et là

**Titre : My Name is Cameron Sage**

**Chapitre VI – Ici et là**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars.**

**Traductrice :** **Forêt Interdite.**

**Bêta : Crapule.**

**Catégorie : M.**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars.** Les choses vont mal dans le camp de la Lumière et, dans un ultime effort pour accomplir son destin, Harry remonte le temps pour essayer de nouveau… HP/SS.

**Avertissements :** Slash HP/SS, mentions de désagréments passés (viol, torture, maltraitance sur enfants).

**Déclaration solennelle :** Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars :** Le récit diverge de la trame du tome 7 pour la bataille à Poudlard et ne tient pas non plus compte de l'épilogue.

.

* * *

**My Name is Cameron Sage**

.

**Chapitre VI – Ici et là**

.

Cameron était inexplicablement nerveux. Toute la journée, il avait couru dans la maison redressant des choses qui n'étaient pas de travers et lançant des sortilèges de dépoussiérage sur des surfaces qui ne possédaient pas vraiment de poussière. Il s'était déjà douché à deux reprises et avait essayé toutes les robes de cérémonie qu'il possédait.

« Ressaisis-toi, se dit-il, …tu n'as pas quatorze ans ! Et t'es pas une fichue fille, non plus ! »

De plus, ce n'était pas comme si c'était un rendez-vous amoureux ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. C'était simplement une invitation à prendre le thé avec un pote le lendemain de Noël. Et voilà.

Plus que frustré, il ferma les yeux et plongea la main dans la pile de robes sur son lit. La première robe que sa main toucherait, il la porterait.

Il tomba sur sa robe de cérémonie verte bordée de broderies d'or. Eh bien, il devait remercier les Fondateurs pour cela. Il aurait haï revenir sur sa parole.

Enfin, il était habillé et avait attaché ses cheveux en arrière. Il se tracassa pendant un certain temps sur quelles tasses à thé utiliser avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'il possédait un service à thé, et le problème fut ainsi réglé. Quand l'horloge sur la cheminée sonna quatre heures, il se jeta dans un fauteuil du salon et s'empara d'un livre pour tenter de feindre la nonchalance. Il était légèrement essoufflé, mais peut-être que cela ne se verrait pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, Rogue marcha avec distinction hors de la cheminée, sans le moindre bout de cendre sur lui.

« Comment tu _arrives_ _à faire ça _? »

Rogue leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« À sortir d'une cheminée tout impeccable et élégant !

– Un simple sortilège d'évitement prend soin de la suie. Le reste, je le crains, tient à l'équilibre naturel. Je suppose que cela signifie que tu trébuches à chaque fois que tu sors de la cheminée ?

– Ha ! Ha ! Oui Hélas ! » répondit Cameron en indiquant l'autre fauteuil : « Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. »

Il s'occupa de verser le thé et de se renseigner sur les accompagnements pendant quelques instants, puis ils se turent. Rogue semblait parfaitement satisfait de siroter son thé et de le regarder.

Cameron ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était mieux habillé que d'habitude. Ses robes noires et bien coupées étaient ornées d'un velours bourgogne et ses cheveux étaient si brillants. Il se demanda ce que ce serait de les cares…

« Et alors, lança-t-il en coupant net ses pensées avant qu'elles ne deviennent trop ridicules, …comment s'est passé ton Noël ?

– Tranquille. Et le tien ?

– Pareil. »

Cameron but son thé à petites gorgées et essaya, une fois encore, de se décider à donner ou non son présent à Rogue. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de faire du rentre-dedans ou rendre Rogue gêné de ne rien lui avoir offert de son côté, mais il avait quand même envie de le lui offrir. Peut être plus tard.

« Tu travailles sur quelque chose d'intéressant, maintenant que tu as une pause avec tes cornichons ?

– Pas vraiment. Juste à renouveler les stocks de l'infirmerie.

– Ah. »

Le silence. Encore. Cela ne se passait pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré. Pourtant, Rogue était là, et c'était ce qui comptait, n'est-ce pas ?

« Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ici ? » interrogea Rogue brusquement.

Pourquoi, en effet ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Puis il eut une pensée soudaine.

« J'ai une arrière-pensée, bien sûr, répondit-il en souriant.

– Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me mettre au courant, ou devrais-je la deviner ?

– J'espérais que tu me rendrais la pareille. J'ai tellement entendu parler de la beauté de Poudlard, et je ne suis jamais allé là-bas. J'adorerais voir le château au moins une fois… » S'il pouvait obtenir de Rogue qu'il l'invite là-bas, il serait en mesure de faire un détour à la Salle sur Demande et de récupérer le diadème. Sans parler du fait qu'il verrait Rogue de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur les raisons pour lesquelles cela semblait si important.

« Peut-être que je vais y réfléchir… si ton cadeau me plaît suffisamment, lui répondit Rogue avec un sourire narquois.

– Com… Comment as-tu deviné ?

– Sage, je peux d'ici sentir que tu te tracasses à ce sujet. Vas-y, je t'ai apporté un petit quelque chose également. »

Une douce chaleur envahit sa poitrine et il ne put se retenir de sourire. Il tendit la main et fit venir vers lui le présent.

La mâchoire de Rogue s'effondra. « Est-ce que tu as… c'était quoi… ? »

Que se passait-il avec Rogue ? Il inspecta le paquet, mais en dehors de son emballage un peu, eh bien, _tape à l'œil_, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire.

« Où est ta baguette magique, Sage ? »

Oh. Eh bien, merde. C'était ce qu'il avait récolté pour avoir été distrait. « Je, euh. Je crois qu'elle est posée sur ma table de chevet. Ce n'est pas grand chose ! Tu ne veux pas de ton cadeau ? » s'enquit-il, en tendant le paquet.

Rogue le regardait, incrédule. « "_Ce n'est pas grand chose !_" ? Es-tu fou ? De la magie non verbale et sans baguette ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu capable d'en faire ? »

« Depuis que j'ai dix-neuf. » Il tendit de nouveau le paquet. « Tu le veux ou non ?

– Je… je… oui. Oui. Voilà le tien. » finit-il par répondre, en tirant un petit paquet de ses robes et en l'agrandissant.

Ils échangèrent leurs cadeaux, son hôte le regardant prudemment pendant tout ce temps. Rogue ouvrit son présent sans quitter Cameron des yeux, mais finalement détacha son regard de lui pour voir ce que c'était.

Il leva la plaque, qui était ainsi libellée : « _Le Maître du Jeu _» et haussa un sourcil.

« Pour accrocher à l'extérieur de ton laboratoire, expliqua Cameron.

– Tu réalises que cela risque de provoquer quelques crises parmi les élèves. »

– Oui, cela fait partie de son charme. »

Rogue paraissait vouloir s'amuser, mais semblait encore trop inquiet que Cameron puisse faire… quelque chose. Il soupira et ouvrit son cadeau. Niché dans les plis des tissus, il découvrit un strutoscope.

« Merci, c'est super !

– Pour, euh, t'aider dans ton… furetage. »

Cameron rit, mais Rogue regardait toujours avec réserve, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Cameron utilise ses réflexes rapides et sa puissance phénoménale pour lui faire quelque chose d'innommable.

« Oh, respire un grand coup. Je ne suis pas le fichu Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

Les yeux de Rogue s'élargirent incroyablement et il plaça brusquement son bras gauche contre son abdomen. « Tu… Tu ne pourrais certainement pas être… Es-tu… ? »

Cameron soupira. Il avait vraiment besoin d'apprendre à mieux tenir sa langue quand il était contrarié. C'était bien gentil de s'amuser de voir combien il était facile d'arriver à rendre Rogue nerveux, mais il ne voulait pas effrayer l'homme. Il dit à Rogue la vérité – ou une partie d'elle, du moins.

« Non, je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Mais je sais que tu l'étais : je peux sentir la Marque sur toi. »

Rogue semblait paralysé par la peur ou le choc ou une autre émotion déplaisante. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Rogue bondit sur ses pieds. « Je vais… Je devrais… » murmura-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

« Non, attends ! Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît. » supplia Cameron en saisissant Rogue par le bras.

Celui-ci se retourna avec un regard peiné : « Comment pourrais-tu positivement vouloir que je reste, sachant ce que tu sais sur moi ?

– Parce que j'en connais plus sur toi que cela seulement. Je sais que tu es un homme bon. Dis-moi… As-tu pris plaisir à ce que tu faisais quand tu étais un Mangemort ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien.

« Tu peux tout me raconter, Rogue. Je garderai tes secrets. Je prêterai même un serment, si tu le souhaites. » C'était un peu radical – il perdrait sa magie s'il brisait un Serment Magique… mais il savait qu'il ne trahirait jamais les confidences de Rogue.

« Merlin, tu es sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Non, tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela.

– Rassieds-toi, le supplia Cameron, …parle-moi.

– Je… c'est très personnel. Je ne…

– Je suis désolé. Tu n'as rien à me dire, bien sûr. À moins que tu ne le veuilles.

– Je… Je l'ai rejoint de mon plein gré. Mais avant qu'il disparaisse, j'ai fait défection, je suis devenu un espion pour l'autre camp. Je n'ai jamais pris plaisir à être Mangemort. C'était… C'est tout ce que je dirai. » Il paraissait perturbé comme si même cette petite confidence lui avait énormément coûté.

« C'est plus que suffisant, Rogue. » affirma-t-il à l'homme, qui semblait encore un peu incertain. Il leva la théière. « Une autre tasse de thé ? »

.

* * *

.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous _espérez_ qu'il y a une malédiction ici ? Je ne crois pas avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui voulait une chambre maudite. »

Il étudia l'homme en face de lui, se demandant si ce travail avait été une bonne idée après tout. L'homme ne _semblait_ pas mentalement instable.

« C'est juste…, commença Marks, c'est très personnel, vous voyez…

– Monsieur Marks, vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion…, dit-il dans l'espoir de mettre l'homme à l'aise pour qu'ils puissent en finir au plus vite.

– Très bien. Voilà… à chaque fois que j'amène une personne ici, elle change d'avis et elle s'en va.

– Je… vois. » Il ne voyait pas du tout. Il était là, et il ne voulait pas partir. Eh bien, pas tant qu'il soupçonnait une malédiction, de toute façon.

« Les femmes, je veux dire.

– Oh. _Oh !_ Je crois que je comprends. »

Marks soupira de soulagement.

« Bon. Est-ce que vous… Pensez-vous que vous pouvez m'aider ? implora-t-il avec un regard plein d'espoir.

– Je vais essayer, assurément. Donnez-moi quelques heures à compter de maintenant et nous le découvrirons. »

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il retrouva Marks dans son salon.

L'homme leva les yeux de son livre, surpris. « Avez-vous déjà trouvé ?

– Je crois que oui. » répondit Cameron. « Dites-moi, reconnaissez-vous cette signature magique ? » Il effectua un peu de magie complexe qui amplifiait de manière exponentielle la signature qu'il avait trouvée sur l'une des poignées de la commode de Marks.

Les yeux de Marks s'élargirent. « Miranda… » souffla-il, haletant. « Je… Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle ferait une chose pareille. Je suppose que je dois le mériter d'une certaine façon…

– J'ai brisé la malédiction, mais vous pourriez vouloir vous excuser auprès d'elle. C'était un très puissant maléfice de Révulsion… Je ne voudrais pas me mettre cette sorcière à dos. » Cameron n'était pas sûr que c'était une si bonne idée, vraiment. Elle l'avait probablement surpris au lit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Eh bien, peut-être qu'il trouverait un autre emploi en dehors de celui-ci quand elle jetterait sur son ancien amant un maléfice d'Impuissance ou tout autre malédiction.

Marks semblait penser à quelque chose de similaire. « Je… je vais y penser. »

.

* * *

.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'école eut fermé pour l'été que l'une des lettres de Rogue mentionna une visite à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, vraiment. Il fallait qu'aucun élève ne le voit rendre visite au très craint Maître des Potions et commence à croire qu'il était humain.

Quand il se présenta aux grilles d'entrée, Rogue était là pour l'accueillir. C'était leur première rencontre depuis Noël, et il découvrit qu'il devait se forcer à détourner les yeux de l'homme pour faire semblant de s'extasier sur la forêt et le lac et le château.

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Rogue lui montra la Grande Salle, et il agit comme s'il avait du mal à ne pas être impressionné par le plafond enchanté. C'était plutôt un impressionnant travail de sortilège, après tout.

À sa plus grande horreur, ils tombèrent sur Dumbledore à la sortie de la Salle. Sa pulsion première fut d'avoir envie de le serrer dans ses bras et lui déclarer combien il lui avait manqué. Mais le Directeur n'avait jamais rencontré Cameron Sage. Heureusement, Dumbledore regardait Rogue et ne vit pas le désir ardent qui, il en était conscient, avait dû transparaître sur son visage pendant un moment.

Une fois qu'il se fut ressaisi, il remarqua que Rogue paraissait plutôt mal à l'aise. Dumbledore semblait juste amusé, et un peu curieux aussi.

« Monsieur le Directeur, puis-je vous présenter Cameron Sage ? »

Cameron tendit la main : « Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, professeur Dumbledore.

– Moi de même, Monsieur Sage. Je vois que ma réputation me précède. »

Cameron se donna mentalement des claques, mais, d'un autre côté, qui ne savait pas qui était Dumbledore ? Il fut heureux de constater que personne ne semblait avoir eu le moindre soupçon.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Poudlard, Monsieur Sage ? » interrogea Dumbledore. Rogue qui parut encore plus nerveux avec cette question, dirigea son regard vers le mur de pierre.

« Mon ami a eu la gentillesse de m'inviter pour une visite. J'ai tellement entendu parler du château au fil des ans, je voulais l'admirer de près. »

Dumbledore souleva un sourcil vers Rogue : « Votre ami, hum ? Et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous amis tous les deux ? »

Rogue plissa les yeux. « Laissez-moi tranquille, Albus. Vous êtes seulement contrarié de ne pas être omniscient, après tout. J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privée.

– Bien sûr que tu en as le droit, mon garçon, je n'aurais jamais insinué le contraire. Je suis simplement heureux pour toi. Profitez de votre visite, Monsieur Sage. » ajouta-t-il, et il s'éloigna.

« Vieux bonhomme timbré. Va t'étouffer avec un bonbon au citron… » marmonna Rogue et Cameron ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Est-il toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-il, connaissant fort bien la réponse.

– Il est pire, d'habitude. Il n'aime pas être pris au dépourvu et cela l'a désarçonné. J'aimerais bien un verre : tu te joins à moi ?

– J'adorerais cela. »

Au premier regard dans les quartiers personnels de Rogue, il eut le sentiment que les appartements avaient dû être livrés meublés. Les meubles correspondaient à ceux de son ancien dortoir et de la salle commune de Gryffondor et, par le peu qu'il en avait vu, à ceux de la salle commune de Serpentard également. Il savait que Rogue avait vécu ici depuis trois ans, mais les seuls objets vaguement personnels paraissaient être les livres entassés dans la bibliothèque.

« Cognac ? » proposa Rogue. « Je crains de ne pas avoir de scotch. »

Cameron acquiesça. Pour une raison quelconque, cela lui fit chaud au cœur que Rogue se soit souvenu du choix de sa boisson commandée antérieurement, même s'il ne pouvait lui en offrir.

Une fois qu'ils se furent installés sur le canapé avec leur verre, il demanda : « Alors, tu planifies une autre expédition à la recherche d'ingrédients pour cet été ? »

Rogue secoua la tête. « Rien de si excitant. Je resterai ici au château. Et qu'en est-il de toi… As-tu des projets pour l'été ?

– Eh bien, un client a récemment acheté une maison en Afrique du Sud et il m'a engagé pour vérifier si elle contient des malédictions, mais cela ne devrait prendre environ qu'une semaine. Je pourrais traîner là-bas pendant un certain temps, faire du tourisme ou autre chose. Je ne sais pas vraiment encore.

– Hum. Ça semble intéressant. J'ai vu ton article dans _Les Artefacts Sombres _du mois dernier. Il s'est avéré un peu moins ennuyeux que cela aurait pu l'être. »

Deux heures et trois verres de Cognac plus tard, Cameron se leva à contrecœur et s'excusa. S'il restait beaucoup plus longtemps, il serait sans doute trop ivre pour faire ce qu'il devait faire. Après avoir convaincu Rogue qu'il serait capable de retrouver son chemin seul, il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Sage ?

– Oui ?

– Je pensais peut-être qu'on pourrait… se revoir pour boire un verre de temps en temps. Lorsque tu seras de retour d'Afrique. Si tu veux… » proposa Rogue de façon hésitante.

Cameron ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la façon dont Rogue semblait nerveux. « Bien sûr. Ce serait formidable. »

Rogue laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement évident. Était-il vraiment si peu sûr que Cameron voudrait lui parler ou passer du temps avec lui ?

« Tu m'écriras quand tu seras parti ? »

Apparemment oui.

« Tu me connais. Attends-toi à recevoir une lettre ennuyeuse au moins une fois par semaine. »

Les lèvres de Rogue frissonnèrent dans un de ces quasi-sourires et ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

Il avait été un peu inquiet de tomber sur quelqu'un, en particulier sur Dumbledore, en chemin vers le septième étage, mais les couloirs étaient complètement déserts. En un rien de temps, il avait le diadème caché sous sa cape et il se dirigea vers les grilles pour transplaner dans sa maison.

.

.

_À suivre…_

_._

.

* * *

.

.

Suite aux reviews de **77Hildegard** et de **Cléo McPhee**, voici un petit rappel au sujet de **la chronologie des événements** et de _**La Quête**_.

.

**Chapitres 1 et 2 :** Départ de Harry en décembre 1998 (il a 18 ans) et arrivée avant l'été 1977. Il passe ses ASPIC sous un nouveau nom (Cameron Sage) et une nouvelle date d'anniversaire : le **2 février 1978, il a 19 ans**.

En été 1978, il s'inscrit à l'université d'Édimbourg pour un Mastère en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (durée 6 ans, donc jusqu'en 1984).

.

**Chapitre 3** :**1ère rencontre avec Severus Rogue durant l'été 1979** au domicile de Regulus Black (a qui il donne des cours de soutien) : **Cameron a 20 ans, Severus a 19 ans.**

**2ème rencontre avec Severus en février 1980**, lors de la veillée funéraire de Regulus Black et _**récupération du médaillon de Salazar**_.

.

**Chapitre 4** : le 2 février 1980 (à l'âge de 21 ans), _**destruction du médaillon**_ grâce à un Feudeymon. Aux vacances de Pâques, _**récupération et destruction de la bague des Gaunt**_. Aux vacances de Noël 1981, **3ème rencontre avec Severus lors d'une réception chez les Malefoy**. Les parents de Harry sont morts le 31 octobre de la même année et le petit Harry a été envoyé chez les Dursley.

.

**Chapitre 5** : **1984**, Cameron a 25 ans et Severus en a 24. **4ème rencontre avec Severus** dans un pub alors que Cameron fêtait l'obtention de son Mastère. **Début de leur amitié**.

.

**Chapitre 6** : Noël 1984, premier échange de cadeaux entre les deux. Cameron révèle à Severus qu'il sait qu'il a pris la Marque des Ténèbres. _**Été 1985, récupération du diadème de Serdaigle**_ lors d'une invitation de Severus à visiter Poudlard.

.

.


	7. Modifications

**Titre : My Name is Cameron Sage**

**Chapitre VII – Modifications**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars.**

**Traductrice :** **Forêt Interdite.**

**Bêta : Crapule.**

**Catégorie : M.**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars.** Les choses vont mal dans le camp de la Lumière et, dans un ultime effort pour accomplir son destin, Harry remonte le temps pour essayer de nouveau… HP/SS.

**Avertissements :** Slash HP/SS, mentions de désagréments passés (viol, torture, maltraitance sur enfants).

**Déclaration solennelle :** Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars :** Le récit diverge de la trame du tome 7 pour la bataille à Poudlard et ne tient pas non plus compte de l'épilogue.

.

* * *

**My Name is Cameron Sage**

.

**Chapitre VII – Modifications**

.

Après avoir laissé une autre parcelle brûlée dans la prairie, celle-ci entourant un morceau quelque peu opalescent provenant des joyaux de la tiare ayant fusionnés et s'étant mélangés au métal fondu, il fit cap vers le Sud.

Il lui fallut près de deux semaines pour débarrasser la maison de ses malédictions. Évidemment, les anciens propriétaires avaient eu trop à faire pour se salir les mains, en plus d'être un petit peu timbrés et plutôt épris des Forces du Mal.

Le troisième jour, il fut surpris par un homme entrant dans la maison et le cloua au sol, seulement pour apprendre qu'il était le voisin de la porte d'à côté qui avait remarqué une activité dans cette maison depuis longtemps abandonnée. Après avoir convaincu l'homme qu'il avait une raison légitime d'être là et qu'il l'ait relâché, ils partagèrent un regard de mutuelle appréciation.

Le sexe avait été bon, mais pour une quelque raison cela ne lui semblait pas tout à fait juste et Cameron ne chercha pas à sortir avec lui de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, mais il y avait certainement quelque chose.

Et, après avoir bossé plus longtemps que prévu dans la maison, il n'avait pas envie de traîner plus dans les parages. Il voulait juste regagner la Grande-Bretagne. Il savait que Rogue avait beaucoup plus de temps libre en été, et il voulait en profiter avant que l'école ne recommence.

.

* * *

.

_Rogue –_

_Comment se présente le nouveau sérum de vérité ? As-tu déjà pensé à lui donner un nom ? Cela semble intriguant, mais cela m'effraie aussi à mort. Je suis sûr que tu comprends ce que je veux dire._

_Mon jardin ressemble finalement à un jardin. J'ai travaillé dessus depuis que j'ai déménagé il y a huit ans de cela, mais je m'y suis vraiment mis à fond ces derniers mois. Je pourrais effectivement faire usage du banc de pierre là-bas, maintenant que ce n'est plus une telle horreur._

_Je pars pour la Suisse la semaine prochaine – le trois septembre. Je suis vraiment impatient de ce colloque. Bolton Schendry en personne y dirige un séminaire sur la détection des maléfices. Tu imagines ? Il y a aussi un club de duel qui m'excite déjà beaucoup. C'est dommage que l'école recommence – je crois que tu l'aurais vraiment apprécié._

_Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai. Le colloque dure un mois, mais je vais probablement rester dans les parages là-bas pendant un moment. Je ne suis jamais allé en Suisse auparavant._

_Je suppose que des félicitations pour ta nomination en tant que Directeur de la Maison Serpentard sont de rigueur. Tu ne parais pas particulièrement heureux à ce sujet, mais je suis sûr que tu feras un excellent travail. Essaye seulement de ne faire pleurer aucun d'eux._

_Il est temps d'y aller. J'ai une tonne de valises à faire._

– _Sage_

.

Il roula sa lettre et siffla. Le hibou se posa sur la table de cuisine et il lui confia « Ceci est pour Rogue, bien sûr. Il sera probablement à Poudlard… » pendant qu'il attachait la lettre. « Va donc, Fuzzball. »

Une fois que la chouette fut passée par la fenêtre, il sortit sa valise et se demanda quel temps il faisait en Suisse.

.

* * *

.

On était en février avant qu'il ne retourne au Royaume-Uni. Le symposium avait été tout aussi intéressant qu'il l'avait espéré. Il avait beaucoup appris, mais il s'était surpris un peu de ne pas avoir couché avec l'un des assistants qu'il avait rencontré là-bas. Il ne comprenait pas très bien son manque soudain d'intérêt pour les relations sexuelles, mais décida qu'il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant là-dedans et ignora la question.

Il avait passé les mois suivants dans un chalet de location, travaillant sur les références qu'il avait relevées lors du colloque et qu'il n'avait pas encore lues et apprenant à skier dans la neige. Au moment de son départ, il pouvait descendre toute une piste sans tomber, mais de justesse. Il décida que skier n'était peut-être pas vraiment fait pour lui.

Il se résolut d'accepter la prochaine invitation qu'il recevrait de rejoindre une équipe pour un match de Quidditch. Cette vitesse lui convenait bien mieux.

Il était un peu triste que lui et Rogue ne seraient pas en mesure de continuer à se voir chaque week-end pour prendre un pot comme ils l'avaient fait en été. Leurs conversations lui manquaient. Des lettres c'était bien beau, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas la même chose. Mais maintenant Rogue avait ses devoirs de Directeur de Maison, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment quitter l'école, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles. Peut-être pourraient-ils recommencer encore, une fois l'été venu ?

.

* * *

.

C'était la dernière semaine d'août, et la dernière fois qu'ils seraient en mesure de le faire pendant un moment. Par conséquent, ils s'étaient retrouvés un peu plus ivres que d'habitude.

Il dût se retenir de supplier Rogue de rester encore un peu plus longtemps quand il avait dit qu'il était grand temps pour lui de retourner au château. Ils réglèrent leurs additions et trébuchèrent vers la porte.

« Ça ira pour transplaner, Rogue ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

Rogue souriait. « J'ai déjà transplané avec pas moins de huit, non _neuf_ os cassés et pas mal de blessures avant – c'est pas un peu de scotch qui va m'en empêcher. »

Cameron s'empêcha de demander à Rogue s'il avait bien récupéré – c'était déjà arrivé il y a longtemps, et visiblement il se portait bien.

« À très bientôt, alors.

– Oui, dit Rogue. Peut-être à Noël ? »

Mais Cameron ne put répondre tout de suite car Rogue avait levé la main et caressait doucement des doigts la joue de Cameron. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi Rogue le touchait-il ? Et pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à respirer correctement ?

« Sage ? À Noël ? demanda encore Rogue, en abaissant la main perturbatrice.

– À Noël. Oui, peut-être… » répondit-il, se demandant toujours ce qui, au Nom des Fondateurs, se passait là.

Rogue soupira, paraissant un peu déçu pour aucune raison que Cameron ait pu figurer, dit alors au revoir et transplana.

.

* * *

.

Il avait invité Rogue à prendre thé, le lendemain de Noël encore, mais il avait semblé distrait tout le temps. Quand il se frotta les bras pour la troisième fois, Cameron renonça à faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

« Rogue, quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais ta Marque t'incommode ? »

Les lèvres de Rogue se joignirent dans une fine ligne et il détourna les yeux. « C'est… C'est comme si ça me démangeait, admit-il avec une extrême réticence.

– Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant ?

– Il y a longtemps et pendant les dernières semaines.

– Tu sais ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. Cameron, bien entendu, savait exactement ce que cela voulait dire. Même s'il ne l'avait pas tenu pour certain, il avait effectué assez de recherches pour sa thèse de mastère pour le supposer. L'esprit du Suprême-Trou-du-Cul était en train de rassembler ses forces.

« J'ai une hypothèse. J'espère Merlin que j'ai tort.

– Mais tu sais que tu as raison…

– Que veux-tu savoir ? lança Rogue.

– Calme-toi, veux-tu ? J'ai fait ma thèse sur la Marque des Ténèbres – j'en sais probablement plus que quiconque sur elle, excepté le monstre qui l'a apposée ici. »

– Ah. » Rogue étudia ses genoux pendant un moment, puis brusquement leva vers Cameron des yeux remplis d'un espoir non dissimulé. « Sais-tu comment l'enlever ?

– Oh. Euh, pas cette marque-là. Il n'y a pas de contre-sort – elle n'était pas destinée à être enlevée. » le visage de Rogue s'affaissa. « Mais cela ne signifie pas que c'est impossible. Cela te dérangerait si…? » demanda-t-il en faisant un mouvement en direction du bras de Rogue.

« Pas du tout. » répondit-il et il enroula sa manche jusqu'au coude. Il était évident qu'il se forçait à tourner le bras au-dessus, qu'il attendait les récriminations de Cameron.

Cameron gardait une expression de visage très neutre, en sachant que Rogue pourrait penser que le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour celui qui avait créé le tatouage était dirigé vers lui. Il posa une main sur la Marque et ferma les yeux, ressentant la magie noire à l'intérieur de son ami.

« Wow, » dit-il sans ouvrir les yeux, « Est-ce que cela te fait tout le temps mal ?

– C'est moins le cas depuis qu'il est parti…, mais oui. Cela fait mal. » Pas étonnant que Rogue ait été toujours aussi grincheux. Eh bien, la douleur ne devait certainement pas aider, de toute façon.

Cameron passa au crible la magie qu'il trouva, en se concentrant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la séparer en différentes strates distinctes. « Cela s'avère même plus complexe que prévu. » commenta-t-il, surtout pour lui-même, puis il demanda : « Quand il… quand il l'a placée, a-t-il entonné l'incantation en fourchelang ? Ou une partie de celle-ci ?

– Non, il n'a rien dit du tout. Tout cela était non verbal.

– Bien. » Cameron avait espéré qu'il n'aurait pas à révéler sa capacité à Rogue. Cela aurait été assez difficile à expliquer.

Après ce qui lui parut seulement quelques minutes, mais ce qui devait probablement être près d'une heure, il retira sa main et leva les yeux. « Je ne suis pas certain de savoir si je peux la supprimer ou pas. Je pense que c'est possible, mais je ne le saurais pas jusqu'à ce que j'aie essayé. Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Tu ne pourras plus l'espionner lorsqu'il reviendra.

– Tu es si sûr qu'il reviendra ?

– Tu sais, c'est la seule explication. Il est là quelque part, rassemblant ses forces, et dès qu'il en sera capable il va reprendre les choses là où il les avait laissées. »

Rogue détourna les yeux, pour réfléchir. « Je pense que non, alors. Cela ne vaut pas la perte des renseignements.

– C'est ton choix, bien sûr, mais ta sécurité et ton bien-être mental sont plus importants à mes yeux. »

Les sourcils de Rogue se soulevèrent. « Je… Merci. Mais je dois faire ce que je peux. Je ne pourrais pas me supporter si je ne le faisais pas.

– Cela ne me surprend guère. Cependant, permets-moi de faire un petit quelque chose pour toi. » dit-il, et se il pencha pour reprendre le bras de Rogue.

Quand il eut fini, Rogue le regardait avec méfiance. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

– Est-ce que ça te fait encore mal ? » demanda Cameron.

Rogue regarda son bras avec surprise. « Non. Comment… ?

– C'est compliqué. Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse vraiment l'expliquer. Je sais juste que j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne peut plus s'en servir pour te faire du mal. Tu sauras quand même quand il t'appelle, mais il ce ne sera pas douloureux. Sais-tu qu'il aurait pu te tuer au travers de la Marque s'il l'avait voulu ?

– Non, il a négligé de le mentionner. Ce n'est pas exactement un choc, toutefois.

– Ouais, pas vraiment le genre de gars ouvert et honnête, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant que je l'ai examinée sous toutes les coutures, je suis sûr que je pourrais la faire disparaître complètement. Je ne peux pas garantir que cela ne fera pas mal, mais je pourrais le faire.

– En es-tu… en es-tu sûr ? »

Cameron acquiesça. « Complètement. Si tu changes d'avis, fais le moi savoir au plus vite, d'accord ? » Il espérait sincèrement que Rogue le ferait. Penser à lui marchant volontairement dans la fosse à vipères fit frémir Cameron.

« Tu seras le premier. »

.

* * *

.

La conversation au sujet de la Marque de Rogue amena forcément la Quête sur le devant de la scène, dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait toujours pas accéder au journal intime, mais il savait exactement où la coupe de Poufsouffle était, et l'attente n'allait pas lui faire obtenir les objets plus facilement.

Sa principale préoccupation était de les récupérer en passant inaperçu. Si Bellatrix était alertée, après avoir réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban, que sa chambre forte avait été cambriolée, elle pourrait le dire à son Maître bien-aimé ce qui ne serait pas bon. Il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'elle le garde pour elle-même, craignant une punition, mais il ne pouvait pas compter sur cela. Ce serait bien s'il pouvait utiliser l'épée de Gryffondor en tant que monnaie d'échange à nouveau, mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit en mesure de mettre la main sur elle, sans éveiller les soupçons. Ou se faire arrêter.

Après des mois à se ronger les sangs, la réponse vint à lui par accident.

Il trébucha dans sa maison en sortant d'un voyage par le réseau de cheminette après avoir un peu trop bu – d'une certaine manière il lui paraissait plus sain de boire seul au pub plutôt que seul à la maison, mais cela, manifestement, ne prenait pas en compte le voyage par cheminette – quand il tendit les bras vers le dessus de la cheminée pour regagner son équilibre. Il ne pouvait se souvenir de rien après cela, quand il se réveilla sur le plancher le lendemain matin. Au début, il pensait que c'était juste les vapeurs d'alcool qui embrumaient sa mémoire, mais ensuite il vit la statue qu'il avait mise au tapis dans ses efforts pour rester debout.

La statue de Bastet possédant un maléfice de confusion.

Après avoir dévalisé en remèdes contre la gueule de bois son stock de potions achetées en magasin, tout cela semblait si simple. Il devait amener la statue avec lui à Gringott, en agissant comme s'il voulait l'ajouter à son coffre, et une fois qu'il serait seul avec son gardien gobelin, il l'utiliserait pour le confondre en lui faisant croire qu'il était autorisé à accéder au coffre Lestrange, même sans clef, et prendrait congé sans que personne ne soit au courant. Il devait simplement s'assurer de ne pas toucher à quoi que ce soit dans le coffre. Ou de ne pas laisser le gobelin lui faire prendre la cascade. Ou de ne pas subir la colère du dragon. **(1)**

Cela n'alla pas aussi facilement que ce qu'il avait espéré – il avait été un peu (peut-être plus qu'un peu) brûlé au bras droit par le fichu dragon – mais en juillet, il avait ajouté une pièce de plus à la collection d'objets brûlés dans la prairie.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Notes de la traductrice :**

.

**(1)** J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_, Chapitre 26 _Gringotts_, p. 554, Gallimard, 2007

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suite aux reviews de **77Hildegard** et de **Cléo McPhee**, voici un petit rappel au sujet de **la chronologie des événements** et de _**La Quête**_.

.

**Chapitres 1 et 2 :** Départ de Harry en décembre 1998 (il a 18 ans) et arrivée avant l'été 1977. Il passe ses ASPIC sous un nouveau nom (Cameron Sage) et une nouvelle date d'anniversaire : le **2 février 1978, il a 19 ans**.

En été 1978, il s'inscrit à l'université d'Édimbourg pour un Mastère en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (durée 6 ans, donc jusqu'en 1984).

.

**Chapitre 3** :**1ère rencontre avec Severus Rogue durant l'été 1979** au domicile de Regulus Black (a qui il donne des cours de soutien) : **Cameron a 20 ans, Severus a 19 ans.**

**2ème rencontre avec Severus en février 1980**, lors de la veillée funéraire de Regulus Black et _**récupération du médaillon de Salazar**_.

.

**Chapitre 4** : le 2 février 1980 (à l'âge de 21 ans), _**destruction du médaillon**_ grâce à un Feudeymon. Aux vacances de Pâques, _**récupération et destruction de la bague des Gaunt**_. Aux vacances de Noël 1981, **3ème rencontre avec Severus lors d'une réception chez les Malefoy**. Les parents de Harry sont morts le 31 octobre de la même année et le petit Harry a été envoyé chez les Dursley.

.

**Chapitre 5** : **1984**, Cameron a 25 ans et Severus en a 24. **4ème rencontre avec Severus** dans un pub alors que Cameron fêtait l'obtention de son Mastère. **Début de leur amitié**.

.

**Chapitre 6** : Noël 1984, premier échange de cadeaux entre les deux. Cameron révèle à Severus qu'il sait qu'il a pris la Marque des Ténèbres. _**Été 1985, récupération du diadème de Serdaigle**_ lors d'une invitation de Severus à visiter Poudlard.

.

**Chapitre 7** : _**Destruction du diadème en été 1985**_. En **août 1986**, après une soirée arrosée au pub, **Severus caresse la joue de Cameron (qui ne comprend pas le message)**. Aux vacances de **Noël 1986, Cameron enlève la douleur de la Marque de l'avant-bras de Severus. **_**En 1987, récupération de la coupe de Poufsouffle**__**à la Banque Gringotts**__. __**Destruction de la Coupe**_.

.

.


	8. Le Supplice de rester sans bouger

**Titre : My Name is Cameron Sage**

**Chapitre VIII – Le Supplice de rester sans bouger**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars.**

**Traductrice :** **Forêt Interdite.**

**Bêta : Crapule.**

**Catégorie : M.**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars.** Les choses vont mal dans le camp de la Lumière et, dans un ultime effort pour accomplir son destin, Harry remonte le temps pour essayer de nouveau… HP/SS.

**Avertissements :** Slash HP/SS, mentions de désagréments passés (viol, torture, maltraitance sur enfants).

**Déclaration solennelle :** Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars :** Le récit diverge de la trame du tome 7 pour la bataille à Poudlard et ne tient pas non plus compte de l'épilogue.

.

* * *

**My Name is Cameron Sage**

.

**Chapitre VIII – Le Supplice de rester sans bouger**

.

« Que diable as-tu ?

– Rien ! répondit-il, en déplaçant son bras brûlé pour essayer de trouver une position qui ne lui fasse pas mal.

– Je ne suis pas idiot, Sage. Tu le sais déjà, certainement. Par conséquent, je suis forcé de conclure que tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

– Non ! J'ai juste… c'est seulement une brûlure. » Son bras fut secoué par sa protestation énergique et il haleta de douleur.

« Laisse-moi voir » demanda Rogue en se levant, contournant la table basse et se glissant dans le siège à côté de Cameron.

Cameron soupira et commença à retrousser ses manches. Fichu mec entêté.

Les yeux de Rogue s'élargirent d'inquiétude. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller jouer avec des _dragons_ ? Est-ce que tu souhaites _mourir_ ? » siffla-t-il.

Cameron en sourit presque. Il l'aurait probablement fait s'il avait été capable de produire un sourire.

« Je m'en suis tiré pratiquement indemne.

– Indem… la moitié de ton bras droit a été touchée par le souffle d'un dragon ! Tu délires ou quoi ? S'il te plaît dis-moi au moins que tu avais de bonnes raisons pour le faire.

– J'en avais. Il gardait un artefact dont j'avais besoin, biaisa-t-il.

– _Ce n'est pas_ une raison suffisante ! » le niveau de préoccupation de Rogue était assez mignon, mais il voulait qu'il cesse de crier.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien te calmer, mec ? C'était avant-hier, et je ne suis visiblement pas en train de mourir. J'ai obtenu ce dont j'avais besoin. J'ai vaincu le dragon. Je promets de ne plus le refaire.

– Pas sans moi, n'est-ce pas ? Et je t'envoie un baume approprié dès que je serai de retour à Poudlard. »

Cameron ne put retenir son sourire à cela. « Bien. Maintenant, tu vas boire ton fichu scotch, oui ou non ? La glace est en train de fondre. »

Rogue but son scotch, en maugréant, et ne retourna pas à sa place pour le restant de la soirée. Cameron but son scotch et fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

.

* * *

.

Il était inquiet. Il y avait encore cinq ans pour qu'il ait une chance de mettre la main sur le journal intime, et c'était tout ce qui restait. Ou tout ce qui n'aurait pas besoin d'être laissé jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Comment était-il censé faire pendant cinq fichues années ?

Il avait passé un bon bout de temps à vérifier des objets de magie noire et à briser des maléfices, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Chaque soir, quand il rentrait chez lui, il se sentait tout à fait inutile.

Il y avait un couple d'habitués au pub avec qui il parlait et, le plus souvent, il allait au pub près de l'université et bavardait avec ses anciens camarades de cours. Mais il lui fallait encore retourner à la maison, avec rien de mieux à faire que de rester là et attendre. C'était affolant.

.

* * *

.

_Rogue – _

_La chose la plus excitante que j'ai à dire au sujet de la Sibérie, c'est qu'il y fait foutrement froid. Je suis presque certain que la chose que je suis venu déterrer ici n'existe même pas, et encore moins ici, mais la paye est bonne et je prévois de faire traîner les choses aussi longtemps que possible. Les gens sont peu nombreux et fort loin les uns des autres, ce qui je suis sûr pourra te plaire. _

_Drago n'est-il pas le fils de Lucius Malefoy, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu es pour lui, son apothicaire personnel ? Dis-lui simplement d'acheter son remède contre la Dragoncelle au magasin comme tout le monde si ça te fait suer autant. Bien sûr, le fait que tu ne l'as pas déjà fait me dit que ça ne te dérange pas vraiment. Soit ça, ou alors que tu es son débiteur. Je m'interroge. _

_Arrête de souffler, je ne vais pas te le demander. _

_Il y a un lapin blanc qui revient sans cesse autour de la maison où je vis. Eh bien, il s'agit plus d'une cabane, en quelque sorte. Je pense qu'il aime la chaleur. Il est assez amusant en tout cas. _

_Tu m'as manqué à Noël. _

– _Sage _

.

* * *

.

_Sage –_

_Il y a un deuxième Maudit Weasley dans ma classe. J'ai entendu des échos comme quoi il y en aurait d'autres encore. Aurai-je jamais la paix un jour ? _

_Chourave est maintenant Directrice de Poufsouffle. Elle n'est pas aussi incompétente que son prédécesseur, bien qu'elle ne cesse de sourire béatement. C'en est assez pour donner au plus patient des sorciers des maux de tête. Imagine la taille de ma migraine. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'au nom des Fondateurs fais-tu en Nouvelle-Zélande ? Je croyais que tu étais à Hong Kong. Il n'y avait pas d'assez jolis hommes là-bas, pour retenir ton attention ? _

– _Severus Rogue _

_Maître des Potions, EMSP _**(1)**

.

* * *

.

« Bordel de merde ! »

Il n'allait jamais arriver à sortir toutes ces horripilantes épines de sa jambe. Fichus cactus. Cacti. _Peu importe_. Il les haïssait tous.

Il serra les dents lorsqu'il réussit enfin, _finalement_, à retirer la dernière épine. Il n'irait jamais à proximité d'un cactus à nouveau. En fait, il se tiendrait loin des déserts en général, juste pour faire bonne mesure. Dans un effort pour oublier la douleur lancinante dans son mollet et l'humiliation d'avoir trébuché droit dans cette putain de chose, il sortit parchemin, plume et encre.

.

* * *

.

_Rogue –_

_Je déteste les cactus. Tous, jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux. _

_Ai-je mentionné que je suis au Mexique, maintenant ? La nourriture est bonne par ici. Le paysage est sympa aussi, tant que tu restes loin des maudits cactus. _

_Il n'y a effectivement pas eu d'hommes, jolis ou non, ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec moi. J'ai décidé de ne pas m'y attarder. _

_Je suis pratiquement certain que je pourrais éviter ton maléfice, mais par intérêt pour ma propre préservation je ne vais pas te demander des nouvelles de ta vie amoureuse. Bien que je meurs d'envie de le savoir. _

_Il fait vachement chaud ici. On est au milieu de l'été dans le désert, après tout, mais quand même ! Je crois que je vais aller dans un endroit plus tempéré la prochaine fois. Peut-être en Méditerranée ? Crois-tu que le Parthénon possède des malédictions à briser ?_

– _Sage _

.

« Fuzz ? Où es-tu encore allé ? Fuzzball ! J'ai du travail pour toi ! » cria-t-il. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, l'oiseau flemmard et bon-à-rien se percha sur son épaule et lui donna un bon coup de bec.

.

* * *

.

« Alors, tu es enfin revenu. Je ne pouvais pas y croire jusqu'à ce que je sorte de la cheminée.

– Oh, ferme-la, Rogue. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! »

Cameron, après si longtemps, le dévorait clairement des yeux. Rogue s'assit et ils s'occupèrent à se servir de thé et de biscuits pendant quelques minutes.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu as apprécié tes nombreuses et diverses aventures ? »

Cameron lui fit un petit sourire. « Comme je suis sûr que tu as apprécié cracher du vitriol sur un auditoire captif ?

– Sans aucun doute. C'est, comme tu le sais, le but de mon existence. »

Rogue gardait son visage impassible, mais pas Cameron. « Au diable le thé. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

– Seulement si c'est un double. »

Ils descendirent trois verres de scotch chacun avant que Cameron se souvienne des cadeaux.

« J'ai failli oublier. C'est pour toi. Je l'ai trouvé dans un temple aztèque. » dit-il, en faisant léviter le paquet vers son hôte.

Après qu'il l'eut déballé, Rogue le regarda pendant un long moment.

« Rogue ?

– C'est le catalogue de potions utilisées par les Aztèques. »

Cameron acquiesça. « Oui.

– Il est vieux de milliers d'années. Sage, ce livre est… est inestimable.

– Probablement, oui.

– Et tu… me l'offres tout simplement. »

Le sourire de Cameron était embarrassé. « Eh bien, ouais. C'est le principe des cadeaux de Noël. On a fait cela avant, tu t'en souviens ?

– …Tu as perdu la tête ? » entendit-il Rogue marmonner pendant qu'il cherchait le cadeau de Cameron dans ses robes.

« C'est une blague ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut ouvert.

– Euh, oui. C'est cela. »

Cameron lut le titre encore une fois – _Le Manuel du Tueur de Dragon pour les Nuls_ – et éclata de rire.

Quand il vit le sourire de Rogue – son _sourire_, qui savait qu'il pouvait sourire (vraiment sourire), et qui savait que cela ferait des choses si étranges aux entrailles de Cameron – son souffle se prit dans sa gorge et son rire mourut indignement en toux et en crachotements maladifs. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Bien. Il n'allait pas y penser.

Une fois qu'il eut quelque peu récupéré, il remplit son verre et souleva la bouteille. « Un autre ? »

Quand il raccompagna Rogue à la cheminée, il avait perdu le compte de combien ils en avaient avalé. Il en était au stade où tout est absolument drôle, où il lui était difficile de marcher et où s'il faisait un pas de plus, il serait malade.

Rogue fit un mouvement vers la poudre de cheminette, la rata, mais réussit au second essai. Il se retourna et, avec sa main libre de la poudre blanche, heureusement, remit en place une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Cameron. Seulement il ne retira pas sa main quand il eut fini, et soudain, tout n'était plus aussi plus drôle. Il effleurait de son pouce la peau de Cameron juste à l'endroit sensible de son cou.

Et puis Rogue se pencha en avant tout en en fermant les yeux, et Cameron pouvait sentir son odeur puisqu'il était si près, et ne sentait-il pas si merveilleusement bon…

Et soudain Rogue fit un pas en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté par la cheminée. « Wow » dit-il, en regardant autre part sur sa gauche, « Je suis désolé pour ça. »

Désolé ? _Désolé_ ? Cameron ouvrit et ferma la bouche à quelques reprises, mais aucun son ne sortit.

« Je… J'ai trop bu », dit Rogue sans regarder Cameron « Et je te prie… de m'exc… excuser. »

Et puis, dans un tourbillon de robes – tandis que Cameron tentait encore de comprendre pourquoi il aurait dû se sentir offensé – Rogue disparut.

.

* * *

.

Il passa les quelques jours suivants à réfléchir, parfois avec l'aide du scotch, parfois sans. La plupart du temps avec.

Rogue était désolé ? Est-ce qu'il était désolé d'avoir commencé ou désolé d'avoir arrêté ? Peut-être qu'il était juste désolé d'avoir tant bu.

Il en savait assez pour savoir quelle partie lui-même était désolée. Il aurait pu se donner des coups de pied pour n'être pas parvenu à attirer Rogue plus près, et à l'y maintenir. Pour l'embrasser éperdument.

Mais que faire si Rogue n'a pas vraiment voulu cela ? Qui sait même si Rogue aimait vraiment les hommes de cette façon. Et si ce n'était seulement que le scotch, comme il l'avait dit ? Et depuis quand est-ce que c'était ce que Cameron voulait ?

Eh bien, il ne savait pas quand les choses avaient changé, mais c'était sans aucun doute ce qu'il voulait. Il se voyait dans des rêves éveillés porter confortablement la robe de chambre de Rogue (avait-il même une robe de chambre ?), prendre une douche avec Rogue (peut-être qu'il préférait les bains ?), se réveiller dans les bras de Rogue (s'y s'endormir aussi), se disputer la lecture de _La Gazette_ (est-ce que Rogue était abonné ?). Il avait des fantasmes sexuels aussi, mais il avait déjà fantasmé sur beaucoup d'hommes. La partie "vie de couple confortable" était nouvelle et elle l'effrayait un peu.

Il fit défiler des dizaines de scenarii dans lesquels il confrontait Rogue et lui avouait ce qu'il ressentait (que ressentait-il exactement ?) ou le coinçait contre un mur avec toutes les parties de son corps. Alors que certains scenarii se terminaient de façon spectaculaire, la majorité d'entre eux finissait en véritable désastre.

Et puis il revenait au « désolé ». Et si ce n'était pas ce que Rogue voulait ? Ou si c'était seulement du désir qu'il ressentait, qu'il ne voulait que du sexe ? Et s'il agissait témérairement et perdait le meilleur ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu ?

Même cette possibilité le faisait grimacer.

En outre, Cameron n'avait jamais rien voulu de plus que du sexe avec les hommes avant, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment le reste fonctionnait. Il supposa que Rogue ne le savait pas non plus. Comment passe-t-on des « baises sans attaches » à « Je veux passer ma vie entière avec toi » ?

Bon sang. Sa vie entière ? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait ?

La réponse fut un retentissant (sinon surprenant) « Oui » et il pensa peut-être qu'il avait trouvé un mot pour définir ce qu'il ressentait, après tout.

Abasourdi, il prit la résolution de laisser tomber le scotch pendant au moins les vingt-quatre heures suivantes pour voir si ce sentiment s'en irait. Il avait des doutes, mais l'espoir fait vivre après tout.

.

* * *

.

Sa première envie en sortant de chez lui le premier vendredi après la fin de la quinzaine fut de transplaner… quelque part au loin. L'Australie aurait été sympa. Au lieu de cela, il se força à se concentrer sur le pub.

La _chose_ qu'il avait devinée ne s'était pas estompée avec le dégrisement comme il l'avait espéré et, dans leurs lettres, bien qu'ils aient soigneusement évité de mentionner « l'incident de Noël », il y avait un manque surprenant de maladresse. Rogue avait-il été tellement ivre qu'il ne s'en souvenait même pas ? Il n'était pas sûr si cela était bon ou mauvais signe.

Une heure plus tard, quand il lécha une goutte de scotch de sa lèvre inférieure et qu'un peu de couleur pas-vraiment-rose apparut sur les joues de Rogue, il lança un cri de triomphe intérieur. Il était fier de lui-même pour continuer sa diatribe sur le dernier discours rempli de bêtises du ministre sans avoir rien laissé transparaître.

« Fudge est un charlatan » convint Rogue, « Je ne peux que supposer que le public a vécu une sorte de folie collective provoquée par la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils n'avaient jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide auparavant alors qu'ils craignaient pour leur vie. Et maintenant, nous devons supporter encore cela – pendant combien de temps a-t-il été au pouvoir ? – neuf années de plus. La période est sacrément longue, quinze fichues années… »

Cameron sourit alors que Rogue se perdait dans son discours en maugréant. Ce qu'il ne donnerait pas afin de pouvoir parler à cet homme comme ça tous les jours. Cela ne serait probablement pas très bon pour sa tension artérielle, mais il ne pouvait rien imaginer de mieux. Il fit tout son possible pour effacer cela de son esprit.

La soirée passa jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve debout à l'endroit exact en dehors du pub où Rogue avait levé sa main vers lui et lui avait touché la joue à l'époque. Comment avait-il pu oublier cela ? Il s'était passé trois années entières, et il avait tout oublié jusqu'à ce moment !

« Ça va, Sage ? » demanda Rogue, et il comprit qu'il avait dû rester planter-là à se perdre dans ses souvenirs depuis trop longtemps.

« Pas vraiment… » répondit-il et passa une main autour du cou de Rogue, l'attirant vers le bas pour compenser leur cinq centimètres de différence de taille. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rogue, et elles étaient tellement plus douces qu'il ne les avait imaginées… « Severus » souffla-t-il, surpris de voir que cela sorte de cette façon.

« Dis-le encore, dit mon nom… » Les lèvres de Cameron s'enroulèrent contre celles de Rogue. « Severus » dit-il, un peu plus fermement, et il pressa sa bouche sur celle de Rogue, se perdant dans la justesse de son action.

Malheureusement, cela sembla faire revenir Rogue à la réalité et il repoussa lentement Cameron par les épaules, mettant fin à ce trop court moment de bonheur.

« Je… devrais-je m'excuser pour ça ? demanda Cameron.

– C'est ce que tu veux faire ?

– Pas vraiment. » Il essaya fortement de ne pas penser à ce que précisément il voulait faire.

« Nous avons encore trop bu. Une fois de plus.

– Probablement. As-tu déjà… envisagé de faire quelque chose comme ça quand tu étais sobre ? »

La bouche de Rogue s'ouvrit, puis se ferma, et il détourna son regard.

« J'y ai déjà pensé. » Cameron se mordit la lèvre, puis demanda : « Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

– Je ne peux pas décider si je suis trop ivre ou trop sobre pour avoir cette conversation avec toi. »

Cameron commençait rapidement à souhaiter qu'il ne soit jamais sorti du lit ce matin. « Dis-moi juste une chose, alors. Es-tu… pouvons-nous… est-ce que je te reverrai ? » demanda-t-il, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop désespéré, en priant qu'il n'ait pas tout gâché.

« Je… oui. Oui. »

Il laissa échapper le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu. « Peut-être me passeras-tu un appel par cheminée quand tu seras redevenu sobre ? Ou quand tu seras ivre – ou quand tu voudras. » En se rendant compte de l'air soigneusement inexpressif sur le visage de Rogue, il ajouta : « Ou alors je te verrai dans deux semaines. »

Rogue acquiesça brusquement et transplana avec un crac plus fort que d'habitude. Cameron essaya de faire disparaître le sentiment que le monde s'écroulait avec ce son.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Note de la traductrice :**

.

**(1)** **EMSP** : École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard

.

.

.

.

Suite aux reviews de **77Hildegard** et de **Cléo McPhee**, voici un petit rappel au sujet de **la chronologie des événements** et de _**La Quête**_.

.

**Chapitres 1 et 2 :** Départ de Harry en décembre 1998 (il a 18 ans) et arrivée avant l'été 1977. Il passe ses ASPIC sous un nouveau nom (Cameron Sage) et une nouvelle date d'anniversaire : le **2 février 1978, il a 19 ans**.

En été 1978, il s'inscrit à l'université d'Édimbourg pour un Mastère en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (durée 6 ans, donc jusqu'en 1984).

.

**Chapitre 3** :**1ère rencontre avec Severus Rogue durant l'été 1979** au domicile de Regulus Black (a qui il donne des cours de soutien) : **Cameron a 20 ans, Severus a 19 ans.**

**2ème rencontre avec Severus en février 1980**, lors de la veillée funéraire de Regulus Black et _**récupération du médaillon de Salazar**_.

.

**Chapitre 4** : le 2 février 1980 (à l'âge de 21 ans), _**destruction du médaillon**_ grâce à un Feudeymon. Aux vacances de Pâques, _**récupération et destruction de la bague des Gaunt**_. Aux vacances de Noël 1981, **3ème rencontre avec Severus lors d'une réception chez les Malefoy**. Les parents de Harry sont morts le 31 octobre de la même année et le petit Harry a été envoyé chez les Dursley.

.

**Chapitre 5** : **1984**, Cameron a 25 ans et Severus en a 24. **4ème rencontre avec Severus** dans un pub alors que Cameron fêtait l'obtention de son Mastère. **Début de leur amitié**.

.

**Chapitre 6** : Noël 1984, premier échange de cadeaux entre les deux. Cameron révèle à Severus qu'il sait qu'il a pris la Marque des Ténèbres. _**Été 1985, récupération du diadème de Serdaigle**_ lors d'une invitation de Severus à visiter Poudlard.

.

**Chapitre 7** : _**Destruction du diadème en été 1985**_. En **août 1986**, après une soirée arrosée au pub, **Severus caresse la joue de Cameron (qui ne comprend pas le message)**. Aux vacances de **Noël 1986, Cameron enlève la douleur de la Marque de l'avant-bras de Severus. **_**En 1987, récupération de la coupe de Poufsouffle**__ à la Banque Gringotts. __**Destruction de la Coupe**_.

.

**Chapitre 8** : **En décembre 1989**, **Severus refait des avances à Cameron qui réalise (enfin) qu'il ressent quelque « chose » pour Severus**.

.

.


	9. Se rapprocher

**Titre : My Name is Cameron Sage**

**Chapitre IX – Se rapprocher**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars.**

**Traductrice :** **Forêt Interdite.**

**Bêta : Crapule.**

**Catégorie : M.**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars.** Les choses vont mal dans le camp de la Lumière et, dans un ultime effort pour accomplir son destin, Harry remonte le temps pour essayer de nouveau… HP/SS.

**Avertissements :** Slash HP/SS, mentions de désagréments passés (viol, torture, maltraitance sur enfants).

**Déclaration solennelle :** Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars (et de la traductrice) :** Le récit diverge de la trame du tome 7 pour la bataille à Poudlard et ne tient pas non plus compte de l'épilogue.

.

* * *

**My Name is Cameron Sage**

.

**Chapitre IX – Se rapprocher**

.

Il passa les deux semaines suivantes à attendre un appel qui ne vint jamais. La maison semblait sentir son humeur morose et toutes les fenêtres étaient sombres. Même l'escalier avait cessé d'essayer de le faire trébucher. Il s'efforça de ne pas boire, ainsi Rogue ne serait pas capable d'utiliser cet argument de nouveau. Il ne quitta pas la maison une seule fois, juste au cas où il aurait pu manquer l'appel. Mais tous ces efforts avaient été fournis pour que dalle.

Ce fut avec un peu d'appréhension qu'il ferma les yeux à dix-neuf heures et transplana devant le pub. Est-ce que Rogue même serait là ?

Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Sage ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu quelqu'un réussir à se faufiler vers toi auparavant sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

– Eh Rogue, salut. » Cameron regarda partout ailleurs excepté en direction de l'homme debout à côté de lui, se reprochant d'avoir baissé sa garde et attendant que Rogue dise quelque chose. Est-ce que _tout_ allait bien ? Est-ce ce qu'il allait faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ils étaient assis à leur place habituelle et attendaient leurs commandes en silence.

Il regarda dans son verre, essayant de ne pas y penser. Cela ne marchait pas. Puis une horrible pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Rogue n'en parlerait jamais…

« Oh mon dieu. Tu ne vois pas quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne savais pas… tu n'en as jamais parlé. »

Rogue lui lança un regard incrédule. « Sage, tu es sérieux ? Même s'il avait été possible que j'aie un… un amant, je n'aurais pas caché cela. Tu es mon seul… mon meilleur ami. »

Le cœur de Cameron sombra. « Donc c'est juste moi, alors. Je… dis-moi s'il te plaît, si nous pouvons encore rester amis ? Je ne pense pas que je pourrais… » Cela était tout simplement trop dur. Comment avait-il pu se tromper autant ? Il avait vraiment pensé que Rogue était réceptif avant. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le fait que Rogue l'ait appelé son meilleur ami, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour noyer le sentiment accablant de perte qui était en train de lui voler son souffle. Comment pourrait-il faire le deuil d'une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eue ? Il avait été rejeté avant, mais il ne s'était jamais senti comme cela. Rien ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir ainsi.

« …tu vas bien ? »

Il se força à prêter attention. « Oh, je… bien sûr, je vais bien, » répondit-il et, enfin, regarda Rogue. Il paraissait frustré et il montrait des signes d'impatience. Rogue ne s'agitait jamais.

«Sage, je… » il s'interrompit et murmura : « Ressaisis-toi, mec », puis jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, se raidissant visiblement. « Je m'excuse si j'ai donné une mauvaise impression. Si tu es toujours intéressé…, j'aimerais… essayer de… d'être avec… » La main de Rogue serrait son verre si étroitement que Cameron craignit qu'il puisse se briser. Plus encore, il était préoccupé par son cœur se libérant de sa cage thoracique.

« Tu aimerais essayer quelque chose, tu veux dire ? Avec moi ? »

Rogue acquiesça brusquement. « Si tu y es disposé » dit-il à son scotch.

« Je vais te prouver que j'y suis disposé… » marmonna Cameron alors qu'il se mit debout péniblement et se glissa dans le siège à côté de Rogue. « Embrasse-moi, Severus. »

Les yeux de Rogue étaient grands ouverts et il avait l'air terrifié, mais il le fit.

Oh, l'avait-il déjà fait ? Il était hésitant au début, mais quand Cameron glissa au-delà de ses lèvres entrouvertes et lécha ses dents, il gémit et fondit tout contre Cameron.

Rogue se dégagea rapidement quand le barman posa la commande suivante sur leur table. « Il était temps que vous vous y mettiez les garçons ! » dit-il et il commença à s'éloigner « Ça fait près de cinq ans que vous venez ici et que vous vous regardez l'un l'autre complètement gaga… »

Les joues de Rogue se colorèrent et Cameron sourit. « Veux-tu aller dans un endroit un peu plus privé ? » demanda-t-il « Nous pourrions… »

« Non ! » le coupa Rogue avec, estima Cameron, un peu plus de force qu'il était absolument nécessaire.

« C'est bon, pas de problème » dit-il avec ce qu'il espérait être une voix apaisante. « Nous pouvons rester ici. Dois-je regagner ma place ? » _S'il te plaît, dis non… s'il te plaît, dis non…_

« Non. Sauf si tu le veux. C'est juste que… je n'ai jamais… Il y a eu quelques femmes, mais je n'ai jamais pensé… Je n'avais jamais… fait ça avant… avec un… homme ». Les joues de Rogue étaient au-delà du rose maintenant et on aurait dit qu'il envisageait de disparaître sous la table.

Eh bien, pas étonnant qu'il semblait si hésitant ! « Merci Merlin ! »

Les yeux de Rogue se rétrécirent en lançant un éclat défensif. « Quoi ?

– Non ! Je ne le pensais pas de cette façon. Je suis juste content de savoir que tu hésitais parce que je suis un homme et pas à cause de moi en particulier. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons y aller en douceur. Ce soir, juste quelques verres et un baiser pour se dire bonne nuit, d'accord ? » promit-il, mais il ne put se résoudre à revenir à son siège. Après tout, Rogue avait dit qu'il pourrait rester.

Il appuya sur sa cuisse contre celle de Rogue et l'entendit haleter. Vaillamment, ignorant l'effet que ça avait sur sa libido, il décida de cesser ses avances et se risqua : « Qu'en est-il de Regulus ? Je veux dire, je comprends si tu ne veux pas m'en parler mais il m'avait semblé que vous deux… ?

– Oh. Eh bien, je… non. Il venait d'être recruté, et c'était mon boulot de découvrir ses talents, ses forces et ses faiblesses.

– Je vois. Il ne savait pas cela, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, je crains que non. Je pourrais dire qu'il était… fixé sur moi – plus qu'aucune femme avec qui j'ai jamais couché, vraiment – mais je n'étais pas attiré par lui. De plus, il était si…

– Il était un peu immature, non ? J'ai presque eu recours aux impardonnables pour l'amener à cesser de m'infliger ses jérémiades. »

Rogue fit un petit sourire triste. « Je me sens un peu responsable de l'avoir impliqué dans tout cela. »

Cameron se mordit la lèvre, anxieux d'en trop révéler. « Je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop pour cela. Il a vu la vérité avant la fin. »

Rogue se tourna vers lui. « T'en es sûr ? J'ai entendu dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a tué pour l'avoir trahi, mais personne n'en est vraiment certain.

– Je le suis. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a pas tué, mais il est mort en faisant ce qu'il croyait être juste, en luttant contre ce salaud malfaisant de la seule manière qu'il connaissait.

– Tu ne vas pas me dire comment tu sais cela, pas vrai ?

– Je… non, je ne vais pas te le dire. Peut-être un jour. »

À sa plus grande surprise, Rogue ne sembla pas plus perturbé que cela. Il hocha simplement la tête, sirota sa boisson et dit : « Merci d'avoir partagé avec moi ce que tu as pu. »

Cameron pensa que si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre la nécessité de garder des secrets, c'était bien l'espion assis à ses côtés.

.

* * *

.

Cameron passa le reste de l'été à emmener Rogue au théâtre, à l'inviter à dîner et à le sortir écouter des concerts de musique classique. Aucun d'entre eux, il en était certain, n'avait connu beaucoup de romance ou avait été courtisé, et il était déterminé à faire comprendre à Rogue l'importance qu'il avait pour lui.

C'était le dernier week-end avant la rentrée des classes et, tandis qu'ils marchaient vers le plus proche point de transplanage de l'Opéra, Rogue semblait nerveux. Cameron était sur le point de lui donner le traditionnel baiser du soir lorsqu'il parla : « Voudrais-tu… peut-être qu'on pourrait… prendre un dernier verre avant de se coucher ? »

Cameron se repassa les mots dans la tête plusieurs fois avant d'acquiescer. « Où ?

– Oh, je, euh… »

Cameron espérait sincèrement qu'il avait deviné les motivations de Rogue, là. « Dans un endroit plus privé, peut-être ? »

Rogue hocha la tête sans le regarder.

« Est-ce que ça ira chez moi ? » Rogue acquiesça de nouveau et il put à peine contenir sa joie quand il plaça son bras autour du corps mince et transplana directement dans le salon en passant au travers ses barrières magiques.

« Veux-tu vraiment un verre ?

– Pas vraiment, non. À moins que tu n'en veuilles. » Cameron secoua la tête. « Ah. Je n'en veux pas vraiment, je veux dire…

– C'est bon. On y va doucement, tu t'en souviens ? Assieds-toi avec moi » dit-il, tirant Rogue vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assis côte-à-côte sur le divan. Il était tout aussi nerveux que Rogue mais quelqu'un allait bien devoir faire le premier pas et il savait que cela n'allait pas être Rogue, pas encore.

Il leva la main pour écarter une mèche de cheveux du visage de Rogue. « Détends-toi » plaida-t-il, en guidant la bouche de Rogue plus près.

Désormais, Rogue était habitué à leurs baisers et c'était toujours aussi incroyable. De douces et fines lèvres, un menton avec presque pas de barbe – même s'il était près de minuit – des doigts osseux mais vigoureux empoignant solidement ses épaules, un nez un peu surdimensionné – si ce n'était généreux – appuyant sur sa joue. Il attira la lèvre inférieure de Rogue dans sa bouche, la mordillant et la suçant, et les gémissements de Rogue semblaient tout droit sortir de sa poitrine.

Puis Rogue s'allongea contre lui, le pressant dos au divan, recouvrant son corps avec le sien, et Cameron siffla : « Oui… » et il glissa une main dans le dos de Rogue pour le maintenir plus près. Lorsque leurs érections s'effleurèrent, Rogue haleta.

« Est-ce que… ça va ? » demanda-t-il, pas sûr.

« Tu es génial… » lui assura Cameron « …parfait ! » et déplaça légèrement sa main sur les fesses de Rogue pour intensifier la pression alors qu'ils se tordaient l'un contre l'autre. Il parcourut, en le mordillant, le cou pâle de Rogue et utilisa sa main libre pour défaire le plus de boutons possible afin d'en découvrir plus sur cette belle peau.

« Ah… Sage… Je ne peux pas, je vais…

– Oui, oui… » murmura-t-il contre la clavicule de Rogue, accélérant son rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Rogue se raidir au-dessus de lui. Lui-même, après quelques plongeons désordonnés supplémentaires, retomba également sur le côté.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour reprendre son souffle. Le poids mort sur sa poitrine n'aidait pas non plus mais, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Son sortilège de nettoyage informulé sortit Rogue de sa stupeur.

« Humm. C'était… Merlin ! Je pense que je pourrais en fait être homosexuel. »

Cameron gloussa. « Est-ce si mal ? » murmura-t-il dans les cheveux de Rogue.

« Eh bien, non. Je pensais juste que j'aurais pu le remarquer plus tôt.

– Mieux vaut tard que jamais, hein ?

– Oui » dit Rogue, collant son visage dans le cou de Cameron. « Oh, je suis désolé. Je dois complètement t'écraser. » Il commença à bouger mais Cameron le retint en place.

« Non. En fait, oui. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir. »

Rogue releva la tête et regarda Cameron. « Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas… déçu ?

– Tu es malade ? C'était incroyable ! _Tu_ es incroyable.

– Personne n'a jamais… tout a toujours été un jeu, un jeu de puissance, même le sexe. En particulier le sexe. Personne n'a jamais voulu juste… de moi.

– Eh bien, moi je te veux, et je te garde aussi longtemps que tu me le permettras » réaffirma Cameron en laissant ses doigts courir dans les cheveux de Rogue.

« Que Merlin me vienne en aide, mais je te crois… » murmura Rogue et il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

Peut-être était-ce sentimental de sa part, mais Cameron pensa qu'il scellait cette promesse avec un baiser **(1)**.

.

* * *

.

Il se sentit apathique une fois que l'école reprit. Il se dit ressaisis-toi – il arrivait là, à trente ans, à broyer du noir tel un adolescent malade d'amour !

Il apprit à parler couramment le gobelbabil, la langue des Gobelins, et le français. Il avait des vues sur le chinois, mais c'était tout simplement trop difficile et il en resta aux jurons et insultes chinoises qu'il connaissait. Il prit un cours rapide de cuisine gastronomique à l'église d'Ettensby. Il modifia toutes les barrières magiques de chez lui.

Il passa quelque temps à réfléchir sur _La Quête_. Pour autant qu'il le sache, c'était l'incident avec le journal de Jedusor et la Chambre des Secrets qui incita Dumbledore à se pencher sur l'existence des Horcruxes. Si les choses se passaient comme Cameron l'avait prévu, cela ne se produirait pas et le directeur ne pourrait jamais deviner la vérité. Tout cela était bel et bien, excepté pour une chose. La cicatrice de Harry.

Déjà, les choses étaient un peu incertaines dans ce domaine. S'il avait eu quelque chose à dire à ce sujet, il n'y aurait pas eu de souvenirs à léguer sur un lit de mort dans la Cabane hurlante pour pousser Harry à se sacrifier. Dumbledore serait encore en vie à lui enseigner son savoir, mais il ne saurait pas ce qu'il aurait fallu faire.

D'une certaine manière, cependant, Cameron soupçonnait que les choses ne se dérouleraient pas ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais il n'était pas du tout certain que la cicatrice de Harry contienne, cette fois-ci, effectivement un Horcruxe. Il devrait se rapprocher de lui pour en être certain cependant, donc cela n'avait aucun sens d'y penser sans cesse à présent.

Finalement, toutefois, il sortit des choses avec lesquelles s'occuper. Et ce n'était même pas encore Halloween.

Il n'était pas sûr que la cheminée de Rogue ait été connectée au réseau de Cheminette – à Noël, il arrivait par Cheminette, mais Cameron ne savait pas d'où – aussi décida-t-il de vérifier. Il jeta une poignée de poudre dans le foyer et s'écria : « Appartements de Severus Rogue, Poudlard. »

Le feu étincela d'une lumière verte. Victoire ! Il passa la tête dans le feu et appela : « Rogue ! Es-tu là ?

– Sage ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?

– Ouais. Est-ce que tu es, euh, occupé ? » s'enquit-il, tout à coup peu sûr de son accueil. Rogue pourrait peut-être ne pas vouloir de lui durant l'année scolaire, même si c'était le week-end.

« Pas particulièrement. Aimerais-tu faire un saut ? »

Cameron hocha la tête et quelques instants plus tard, arriva en trébuchant dans le salon du Rogue.

« Euh, salut.

– Bonjour ! » dit Rogue et il tendit la main comme s'il voulait le toucher mais il s'arrêta. Ce fut plus que suffisant comme invitation pour Cameron.

Il se lança sur Rogue et lui ravit la bouche. « Dieux du Ciel, tu m'as manqué ! » murmura-t-il alors qu'il travailla à défaire les boutons du pantalon de Rogue. Merci les Fondateurs, il ne portait pas sa robe d'enseignant.

Avant que Rogue ait eu le temps de protester, Cameron tomba à genoux et enfouit son visage dans l'entre-jambe de Rogue et respira son odeur. Il entendit confusément « Gnanh » au-dessus de lui lorsqu'il prit dans sa bouche l'érection de Rogue qui commençait à croître.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était passé, mais cela ne lui sembla pas long – sa mâchoire n'était même douloureuse pour le moment – quand il sentit les doigts se crisper dans ses cheveux – quand ceux-ci s'étaient-ils posés là ? – et il entendit un merveilleux son enthousiaste alors que sa bouche était inondée. Rogue s'effondra en un tas sur le canapé, qui se trouvait là juste derrière lui, et Cameron appuya sa tête sur les genoux de Rogue, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

« C'est comme si… j'avais attendu pour… faire ça… depuis des années… » sortit-il entre les jambes du pantalon.

« C'était incroyable. J'aimerais… mais je ne pense pas que je puisse… je ne suis pas…

– C'est bon, tu n'as rien à faire ! Cameron se hissa sur le divan et s'appuya contre Rogue.

– Ne dis pas de sottises. Je veux faire _quelque chose_, insista-t-il et il commença à défaire le pantalon de Cameron.

– Es-tu sûr ? »

Rogue paraissait un peu nerveux mais il hocha la tête. Et puis Rogue pris la queue de Cameron dans la main et il ne put se résoudre à s'en faire plus, aussi longtemps qu'il continuait à faire _ça_.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand il put enfin garder les yeux ouverts à nouveau, il surprit Rogue en train d'examiner le sperme qui scintillait sur sa main. Il porta la main à son nez, renifla, donna un léger coup de langue, puis suça son doigt dans sa bouche.

« Oh doux Merlin. Si tu continues de faire ça, je vais devoir te sauter dessus à nouveau. »

Rogue leva les yeux, visiblement inconscient d'avoir été observé, et rougit. Il saisit sa baguette et murmura un sortilège de nettoyage.

« Donc, demanda Cameron, comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

**Note de la traductrice :**

.

**(1) Sceller une promesse avec un baiser **est un thème qui revient fréquemment dans les chansons d'amour en langue anglaise**.**

.

.

* * *

.

Suite aux reviews de **77Hildegard** et de **Cléo McPhee**, voici un petit rappel au sujet de **la chronologie des événements** et de _**La Quête**_.

.

**Chapitres 1 et 2 :** Départ de Harry en décembre 1998 (il a 18 ans) et arrivée avant l'été 1977. Il passe ses ASPIC sous un nouveau nom (Cameron Sage) et une nouvelle date d'anniversaire : le **2 février 1978, il a 19 ans**.

En été 1978, il s'inscrit à l'université d'Édimbourg pour un Mastère en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (durée 6 ans, donc jusqu'en 1984).

.

**Chapitre 3** :**1ère rencontre avec Severus Rogue durant l'été 1979** au domicile de Regulus Black (a qui il donne des cours de soutien) : **Cameron a 20 ans, Severus a 19 ans.**

**2ème rencontre avec Severus en février 1980**, lors de la veillée funéraire de Regulus Black et _**récupération du médaillon de Salazar**_.

.

**Chapitre 4** : le 2 février 1980 (à l'âge de 21 ans), _**destruction du médaillon**_ grâce à un Feudeymon. Aux vacances de Pâques, _**récupération et destruction de la bague des Gaunt**_. Aux vacances de Noël 1981, **3ème rencontre avec Severus lors d'une réception chez les Malefoy**. Les parents de Harry sont morts le 31 octobre de la même année et le petit Harry a été envoyé chez les Dursley.

.

**Chapitre 5** : **1984**, Cameron a 25 ans et Severus en a 24. **4ème rencontre avec Severus** dans un pub alors que Cameron fêtait l'obtention de son Mastère. **Début de leur amitié**.

.

**Chapitre 6** : Noël 1984, premier échange de cadeaux entre les deux. Cameron révèle à Severus qu'il sait qu'il a pris la Marque des Ténèbres. _**Été 1985, récupération du diadème de Serdaigle**_ lors d'une invitation de Severus à visiter Poudlard.

.

**Chapitre 7** : _**Destruction du diadème en été 1985**_. En **août 1986**, après une soirée arrosée au pub, **Severus caresse la joue de Cameron (qui ne comprend pas le message)**. Aux vacances de **Noël 1986, Cameron enlève la douleur de la Marque de l'avant-bras de Severus. **_**En 1987, récupération de la coupe de Poufsouffle**__ à la Banque Gringotts. __**Destruction de la Coupe**_.

.

**Chapitre 8** : **En décembre 1989**, **Severus refait des avances à Cameron qui réalise (enfin) qu'il ressent quelque « chose » pour Severus**.

.

**Chapitre 9** : **Début 1990**, **Cameron et Severus sortent ensemble**, au bout de cinq ans à se tourner autour !

.


	10. Protection et Possession

**Titre : My Name is Cameron Sage**

**Chapitre X – Protection et Possession**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars.**

**Traductrice :** **Forêt Interdite.**

**Bêta : Crapule.**

**Catégorie : M.**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars.** Les choses vont mal dans le camp de la Lumière et, dans un ultime effort pour accomplir son destin, Harry remonte le temps pour essayer de nouveau… HP/SS.

**Avertissements :** Slash HP/SS, mentions de désagréments passés (viol, torture, maltraitance sur enfants).

**Déclaration solennelle :** Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars :** Le récit diverge de la trame du tome 7 pour la bataille à Poudlard et ne tient pas non plus compte de l'épilogue.

.

* * *

**My Name is Cameron Sage**

.

.

.

**Mise en garde de la traductrice :**

.

**Je rappelle que cette fiction est classée M, elle ne convient pas aux mineurs de moins de 16 ans ou à des personnes sensibles. Ce chapitre étant émotionnellement très dur, je le déconseille fortement à ces deux catégories de personnes.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre X – Protection et Possession**

.

« Cela devient une habitude.

– Je pense que la plupart des gens appelleraient cela une tradition » contra Cameron.

« C'est impossible. Je n'ai pas de traditions de Noël » railla Rogue, comme si c'était une faiblesse, et qu'il était au-dessus de telles choses.

Cameron gloussa. « Loin de moi l'idée de te contredire. Je vais juste laisser la situation parler d'elle-même » dit-il tout en faisant venir à lui le cadeau de Rogue. « Tiens. Ferme ta bouche et donne-moi mon cadeau. »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Cameron déchirait l'emballage du livre _Composer votre jardin d'Éden : du débroussaillage à votre petit coin de paradis_. « Hé ! Est-ce que tu dénigres mon jardin ? Sache que j'ai travaillé très dur dedans. » dit-il tandis que Rogue sortait son présent de la boîte. « En fait, je crois que je vais reprendre ton cadeau. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu le mérites désormais.

– Trop tard » répondit Rogue en lui donnant une petite tape sur la main : « Je vais garder ce… » il s'interrompit un moment afin d'étudier l'objet en question « …cette robe de chambre. Une _robe de chambre_ ? »

Cameron lutta pour ne pas rougir, mais vu l'expression sur le visage de Rogue il pensa qu'il n'y était pas arrivé. Honnêtement, comment était-il censé réaliser son fantasme de flâner dans les appartements de Rogue en ne portant rien d'autre que sa robe de chambre si l'homme n'en possédait même pas une seule ?

« Peu importe. Tu grimpes là-haut avec moi ? »

Il se leva et tendit la main à Rogue, qui balbutia : « Oh, je, euh_…_ bien sûr… » avant de le suivre en silence dans la chambre.

Comme Rogue se tenait avec rigidité au beau milieu de la pièce, le regard se posant un peu partout alentours, Cameron prit l'initiative de les déshabiller. Quand il passa le maillot de Rogue au-dessus de sa tête, l'homme enveloppa son bras autour de lui et dit : « On est au milieu de l'après-midi.

– Bien vu ! Est-ce un problème ? » répondit Cameron amusé tandis qu'il se débarrassait de son pantalon.

« C'est que c'est si… lumineux ici.

– Oui. J'ai toujours voulu t'observer sous toutes les coutures. » Il tira sur les bras de Rogue et les écarta de son corps par les poignets. Son teint de peau était cireux et il arborait plusieurs cicatrices, anciennes comme nouvelles. Ses épaules étaient bien musclées et Cameron pouvait clairement voir sa cage thoracique. « T'ai-je déjà dit combien tu es beau ? »

Le visage Rogue se durcit et il recula brusquement.

« Wow. T'a-t-on jamais dit que tu prenais vraiment mal les compliments ? » Cameron posa les mains sur les épaules de Rogue et l'entraîna vers le lit. « Calme-toi » implora-t-il et il entreprit de distraire Rogue de son inquiétude en lui donnant un baiser fougueux et exigeant pendant qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon et le descendait le long de ses jambes.

Puis Cameron coucha l'homme sur le lit fermement décidé à faire durer cela. Avant Rogue, cela avait toujours été imprécis, rapide et un peu paillard. Il avait un appétit pour le corps de Rogue qui était différent de tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti auparavant, et il avait l'intention de céder définitivement à sa passion. Après tout, c'était Noël. Il lécha un mamelon, suivit le chemin des poils, étonnamment doux, sur le ventre de Rogue, suça ses orteils, respira l'odeur de son excitation. Il se nourrissait de petits sons que Rogue tentait – et échouait – de retenir.

« Mets-toi sur le ventre, s'il te plaît. »

Rogue se tendit. « Tu ne vas pas… Je ne… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous ne le ferons pas ce soir. Crois-moi… je suis certain que tu aimeras ça. »

Il s'exécuta, mais il était loin d'être détendu. Cameron passa plusieurs minutes à masser et pétrir le dos de Rogue jusqu'à ce que ses muscles soient quelque peu dénoués. Il envisagea de prévenir Rogue avant de passer à autre chose mais décida qu'il était sans doute préférable de ne pas lui donner trop de temps pour flipper.

Il sépara les doux monticules et lécha au creux des plis les plus sombres.

Rogue sursauta. « Oh mais… qu'est-ce que tu… fais ? Argh… » Cameron sourit autant qu'il le pouvait à sa réaction, mais il continua. Si Rogue avait voulu qu'il s'arrête, se dit-il, il lui aurait parlé en termes très clairs, et d'une. Et de deux, il n'aurait probablement pas poussé son derrière sur le visage de Cameron avec tant d'enthousiasme.

Il décida que c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait faire tous les jours, si possible. Réduire Severus Rogue à l'incohérence. C'était une excitation foudroyante qui – combinée avec la sensation de la peau douce et des muscles tendres de ses hanches sous ses doigts, et le goût, et l'odeur de son endroit le plus intime envahissant ses sens – fit que Cameron pensa qu'il pourrait en perdre l'esprit. Ce ne serait pas une grande perte, songea-il, pourvu qu'il puisse continuer à faire cela.

Les hanches Rogue commencèrent à se mouvoir avec plus d'insistance et il murmurait « Cameron… Cameron… Cameron… » encore et encore. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son prénom sortir de ses lèvres. Et s'il avait considéré ce qu'il était en train de lui faire comme étant la besogne la plus détestable du monde, cela aurait quand même valu la peine qu'il le fasse. Mais puisque Rogue avait plutôt l'air d'en jouir, il lui sembla que c'était comme ajouter la cerise sur le gâteau.

« Cameron… Cam… _aaahh !_ » Rogue se raidit sous lui et ses muscles se serrèrent autour de la langue de Cameron. S'il l'avait pu, Cameron aurait crié. Au lieu de cela, il reposa sa tête sur la cuisse de Rogue pendant quelques minutes et reprit son souffle avant de monter se coucher auprès de lui.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? » demanda-t-il.

Rogue releva la tête de l'oreiller et lentement ouvrit les yeux. « C'était… je ne savais pas… Oh ! Je devrais… » dit-il en désignant l'aine de Cameron.

Cameron sourit. « Pas la peine.

– Tu veux dire que… ?

– …j'ai joui rien qu'en entendant les sons que tu faisais, rien qu'en te touchant et rien qu'en te _goûtant_ ? » demanda-t-il en observant que le visage de Rogue devenait de plus en plus rose. « Oui ! » conclut-il et il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser.

.

* * *

.

Il envisageait d'abandonner son cognac en faveur du maître de Potions, lorsqu'une tête surgit de façon inattendue dans la cheminée et appela : « Rogue ! Rogue, tu es là ?

– Est-ce… ? » commença Cameron, mais Rogue l'interrompit d'un signe et s'agenouilla près du foyer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

– J'ai pensé que cela pourrait t'intéresser de savoir… Oh ! Suis-je en train d'interrompre quelque chose ? »

Depuis le sofa, Cameron pouvait l'entendre ricaner.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

– Rien d'important. Nous pouvons discuter de ce sujet une autre fois. Profite de ta soirée. » dit-il, puis il s'en alla.

« Qu'est-ce c'était que ça, au nom de Merlin ? » demanda Cameron irrité. « Est-ce qu'il a l'habitude de passer ici pour discuter de choses sans importance ? »

Le regard de Rogue paraissait amusé. « Es-tu jaloux ?

– Je… Non, bien sûr que non ! » répondit Cameron, puis un moment plus tard : « Devrais-je l'être ?

– De Lucius Malefoy ? » grogna Rogue. « Est-ce que tu m'estimes si peu ?

– Non ! C'est juste que… il est tellement…

– Mignon ? » Cameron acquiesça. « La beauté n'est pas tout. Je parie qu'il appelait pour savoir si j'avais des potions sous le coude qu'il aurait aimé utiliser pour torturer un de ses quelconques jouets malheureux.

– Ah…

Cameron se sentait bête.

« Emmène-moi au lit, Sage. »

Eh bien, cela attira son attention. « Je pensais que tu ne le demanderais jamais » répondit-il en suivant Rogue dans la chambre. Il avait eu énormément de mal à se contrôler les deux derniers mois. À certains moments, il ne désirait rien d'autre que de savoir à quoi le visage de Rogue ressemblerait quand le membre de Cameron lui caresserait sa prostate ou de l'embrasser comme si c'était son dernier instant et supplier Rogue de le baiser, lentement et bien profond.

Cependant, pour il ne savait quelles raisons, cela lui semblait interdit, et cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait l'impression que cela serait mal, d'une certaine façon, et il y avait un sentiment de culpabilité lancinant qui se tapissait dans un coin sombre de son esprit. Il n'était pas sûr d'où cela venait et il ne voulait pas l'examiner de trop près. Au lieu de cela, il se concentra sur la chaleur humide de la bouche de Rogue autour de sa queue et sur les cheveux de Rogue chatouillant doucement sa peau, essayant d'oublier la révélation qu'il avait eue un peu plus d'un an de cela et qu'il n'avait pas encore réussie à partager avec son amant.

.

* * *

.

Quand il arriva par cheminette dans les appartements de Rogue, il s'attendait à retrouver son amant en train de corriger des copies à son bureau, comme d'habitude. Au lieu de cela, il était assis sur le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide et les mains jointes en poings serrés sur ses genoux. Il ne leva même pas les yeux lorsque Cameron trébucha sur le tapis. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

« Rogue, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de l'homme.

Il leva la tête lentement. « Je… non. Oui, je… je… »

Cameron était inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu Rogue l'air si perdu. Il remarqua un morceau de parchemin froissé dans le poing de Rogue. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, » le cajola-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en lui guidant la tête afin qu'elle se repose sur son épaule « …s'il te plaît, dis-le-moi. »

« Ma mère… elle est morte.

– Oh… Je suis désolé. Étiez-vous… proches ?

– Quand j'étais enfant, mais nous ne nous étions pas parlé depuis plus de dix ans. Quand je… elle n'approuvait pas mon choix… »

Alors, elle avait cessé de fréquenter son fils quand il était devenu un Mangemort. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? Comment est-elle morte ? »

« De pneumonie.

– Je pensais… est-ce que cela ne se guérit pas assez facilement, d'habitude ? » demanda Cameron avec précaution.

« Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'utilisait plus la magie. Elle n'est pas allée à Sainte-Mangouste.

– Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi n'y est-elle pas allée ?

– Je ne sais pas vraiment. Quand j'étais jeune, elle ne se serait jamais… défendue. Pas avec la magie. Elle avait contre-attaqué, parfois, mais cela avait nourri la rage de mon père. Je ne le réalisais pas à l'époque, mais je pense qu'elle l'a fait pour moi. Elle a porté tout ce poids, lui a laissé… lui faire ces choses, pour empêcher qu'il me les fasse à moi. J'étais tellement en colère contre elle pour le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Et jamais je ne lui ai dit… Je ne l'ai remerciée… » Rogue perdit le fil de son récit et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Cameron.

« Pardonne-moi, » murmura-t-il « …je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec moi.

– Chut, murmura Cameron en caressant les cheveux de Rogue, …je suis là, ça va aller. » Il les berça doucement, se demandant ce qu'exactement le père de Rogue avait fait à sa femme et à son enfant.

« Est-il encore en vie, ton père ? »

Rogue secoua la tête. « Non, il a été tué dans une rixe, il y a plusieurs années. »

Eh bien, c'était une chose de moins pour laquelle s'inquiéter.

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Je l'ai détestée pour ne pas m'emmener loin de là, mais je ne me suis jamais opposé à lui non plus. Il me semblait que c'était la façon dont les choses étaient censées se passer.

– Crois-moi, je sais ce que tu veux dire. Mais tu comprends aujourd'hui que quoi qu'il t'ait fait, tu ne le méritais pas, hein ? Tout cela n'était pas de ta faute.

– Je… je sais que tu as raison. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander parfois. Tu sais ce que je suis, les choses que j'ai faites, peut-être que je le méritais… » dit-il d'une petite voix et Cameron se demanda s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il parlait encore à voix haute.

« Écoute-moi, Severus. Tu étais un enfant, et aucun enfant ne mérite rien d'autre que l'amour de ses parents. Rien de ce que tu aurais pu faire n'aurait été une excuse à son comportement, rien. C'est pourquoi tu l'as rejoint, parce que tu pensais que tu n'étais bon qu'à ça ? »

Rogue ne répondit pas, ce qui était une réponse suffisante en soi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

« Ce n'était rien, vraiment. Maman a subi le pire.

– Ça ne sonne pas comme si ce n'était rien. Tu peux me parler… je ne penserais jamais moins de toi pour cela. Quand j'étais petit, ma famille m'enfermait dans un placard sans nourriture pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée. Penses-tu que je le méritais ? Est-ce que cela fait de moi moins qu'un homme ? »

Rogue secoua la tête. Après un long moment de silence, juste au moment où Cameron était sur le point de dire quelque chose pour apaiser la tension, Rogue commença à parler si doucement que Cameron dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

« C'était surtout des disputes. Il buvait beaucoup. Il était désagréable la plupart du temps, mais quand il était soûl, il était tellement en colère… il nous disait tout ce qu'il pensait de nous. Les choses qu'il disait… Mais le pire, c'est quand il traînait maman à l'étage, et je pouvais entendre ses supplications pour qu'il arrête, pour qu'il ralentisse, il lui faisait mal. Quand elle était… était absente, ou qu'il y avait été trop fort et que ça l'avait rendue inconsciente, il venait vers moi.

– Oh, Merlin ! » gémit Cameron.

« Cela ne s'est produit que deux fois… trois fois. C'était horrible, mais c'était mieux que de l'entendre faire du mal à ma mère.

– Dieux, Severus. A-t-il… ?

– Tu n'as pas besoin de me prendre avec des pincettes, c'était il y a longtemps. Et il n'a… il n'a jamais… été jusque là.

– Mais il a fait d'autres choses.

– Il m'a dit que je ferais mieux d'en profiter, parce que personne ne voudrait jamais de me toucher, qu'il pouvait à peine supporter de me voir. Que personne ne pourrait… ne pouvait vouloir de moi, m'aimer… »

Il était clair que, consciemment ou non, il avait pris les mots à cœur et, dieux, il ne voulait rien de plus que de lui dire encore et encore à quel point il l'aimait. Mais il ne l'avait jamais dit auparavant, et il savait que s'il le lui disait maintenant Rogue penserait qu'il voulait juste le consoler. Il attendrait jusqu'à ce que Rogue puisse le croire.

C'était une bonne chose que Tobias Rogue soit déjà mort. S'il ne l'avait pas été, Cameron aurait dû partir immédiatement le pourchasser pour lui faire la peau alors qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes dont il avait besoin de s'occuper tout de suite.

« Viens, Severus, » dit Cameron, clignant des yeux pour effacer ses larmes « …viens te coucher. Viens dans mes bras. »

Rogue tenta de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux, mais cela ne marcha pas vraiment et il le suivit facilement.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

**Information de la traductrice** :

.

Allez jeter un coup d'œil au superbe dessin que **Blackhair** a posté sur le site _Walking the plank_, pour illustrer ce chapitre. Ce dessin est intitulé « _**Stay by my side, love**_… » (_Reste près de moi, mon amour_). L'artiste dit avoir « imaginé la scène lorsque Harry-Cameron réconforte Severus qui vient de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille de façon tout à fait inattendue. »

h t t p : / / w w w . walking the plank . org / archive / view story . php ? sid = 3115 & chapter = 1

Vous pouvez retrouver d'autres œuvres de Blackhair sur son espace artistique personnel sur DeviantArt.

h t t p : / / blackhair 85 . deviantart . com /

**Pour que les liens fonctionnent, il faut retirer tous les espaces.**

.

.

* * *

.

Suite aux reviews de **77Hildegard** et de **Cléo McPhee**, voici un petit rappel au sujet de **la chronologie des événements** et de _**La Quête**_.

.

**Chapitres 1 et 2 :** Départ de Harry en décembre 1998 (il a 18 ans) et arrivée avant l'été 1977. Il passe ses ASPIC sous un nouveau nom (Cameron Sage) et une nouvelle date d'anniversaire : le **2 février 1978, il a 19 ans**.

En été 1978, il s'inscrit à l'université d'Édimbourg pour un Mastère en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (durée 6 ans, donc jusqu'en 1984).

.

**Chapitre 3** :**1ère rencontre avec Severus Rogue durant l'été 1979** au domicile de Regulus Black (a qui il donne des cours de soutien) : **Cameron a 20 ans, Severus a 19 ans.**

**2ème rencontre avec Severus en février 1980**, lors de la veillée funéraire de Regulus Black et _**récupération du médaillon de Salazar**_.

.

**Chapitre 4** : le 2 février 1980 (à l'âge de 21 ans), _**destruction du médaillon**_ grâce à un Feudeymon. Aux vacances de Pâques, _**récupération et destruction de la bague des Gaunt**_. Aux vacances de Noël 1981, **3ème rencontre avec Severus lors d'une réception chez les Malefoy**. Les parents de Harry sont morts le 31 octobre de la même année et le petit Harry a été envoyé chez les Dursley.

.

**Chapitre 5** : **1984**, Cameron a 25 ans et Severus en a 24. **4ème rencontre avec Severus** dans un pub alors que Cameron fêtait l'obtention de son Mastère. **Début de leur amitié**.

.

**Chapitre 6** : Noël 1984, premier échange de cadeaux entre les deux. Cameron révèle à Severus qu'il sait qu'il a pris la Marque des Ténèbres. _**Été 1985, récupération du diadème de Serdaigle**_ lors d'une invitation de Severus à visiter Poudlard.

.

**Chapitre 7** : _**Destruction du diadème en été 1985**_. En **août 1986**, après une soirée arrosée au pub, **Severus caresse la joue de Cameron (qui ne comprend pas le message)**. Aux vacances de **Noël 1986, Cameron enlève la douleur de la Marque de l'avant-bras de Severus. **_**En 1987, récupération de la coupe de Poufsouffle**__ à la Banque Gringotts. __**Destruction de la Coupe**_.

.

**Chapitre 8** : **En décembre 1989**, **Severus refait des avances à Cameron qui réalise (enfin) qu'il ressent quelque « chose » pour Severus**.

.

**Chapitre 9** : **Début 1990**, **Cameron et Severus sortent ensemble**, au bout de cinq ans à se tourner autour !

.

**Chapitre 10** : Noël 1990 passé ensemble. Courant 1991, Cameron est témoin d'un appel de cheminette de Lucius Malefoy dans les appartements de Severus. Décès de la mère de Severus qui révèle à Cameron son enfance douloureuse.

.

.


	11. Vérité et Conséquence

**Titre : My Name is Cameron Sage**

**Chapitre XI – Vérité et Conséquence**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars.**

**Traductrice : Forêt Interdite.**

**Bêta : Crapule.**

**Catégorie : M.**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars.** Les choses vont mal dans le camp de la Lumière et, dans un ultime effort pour accomplir son destin, Harry remonte le temps pour essayer de nouveau… HP/SS.

**Avertissements :** Slash HP/SS, mentions de désagréments passés (viol, torture, maltraitance sur enfants).

**Déclaration solennelle :** Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars :** Le récit diverge de la trame du tome 7 pour la bataille à Poudlard et ne tient pas non plus compte de l'épilogue.

.

* * *

**My Name is Cameron Sage**

.

**Chapitre XI – Vérité et Conséquence**

.

Il se blottit sur le canapé, reconnaissant que l'année scolaire soit enfin terminée et qu'ils n'aient plus à se soucier des interruptions de Serpentards en proie à la panique. Son regard se porta sur l'homme assis à ses côtés, apparemment absorbé par son périodique, et il laissa la chaleur qui émanait de lui, imprégner son corps. Il pensait que même si l'ensemble de ce voyage dans le temps s'avérait être une erreur colossale qui conduirait La Grande Menace Grise à s'emparer du Monde Sorcier, il en aurait néanmoins valu la peine rien que pour être resté tout ce temps avec Rogue.

Il n'aurait jamais pu deviner que le crétin désagréable dont il se souvenait de ses jours d'école puisse même être humain, et encore moins cet homme extraordinaire qui occupait ses jours et ses nuits. Pendant un certain temps, cependant, les souvenirs de Harry Potter lui avaient paru comme quelque chose provenant d'une autre vie et il avait cessé d'essayer de les concilier avec sa nouvelle vie. À ce moment-là de ses réflexions, un froid terrible s'insinua en lui et chassa la sensation de chaleur diffuse. Il ne le voulait pas, _vraiment_ pas, mais il réalisa soudainement ce qu'il lui fallait faire.

« Rogue ? Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. »

Rogue écarta un peu son journal et regarda par-dessus. « Cela sonne comme quelque chose de mauvais augure.

– Cependant, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose avant.

– Un Serment ? » interrogea Rogue avec méfiance.

« Non. Juste ta parole.

– À propos de quoi ? »

Cameron prit une profonde inspiration. « Sur deux choses. D'abord, tu ne pourras répéter à quiconque ce que je m'apprête à te dire. Jamais. Et deuxièmement, je veux que tu m'écoutes. Essaye d'écouter tout ce que te dirai avant de porter un quelconque jugement. Est-ce que j'ai ta parole ? »

Rogue acquiesça : « Tu l'as.

– Très bien. Tout d'abord, je veux que tu saches que je ne t'ai jamais menti à moins que je ne le doive absolument. Mais je n'ai jamais menti à propos de_…_ à propos de nous, que tout était vrai. »

Il vit l'expression de Rogue se fermer, et il pouvait presque entendre ses réflexions : "_Alors, sur quoi m'as-tu menti ?_"

_Il suffit de se lancer_, se dit-il : « Je ne suis pas de cette époque. J'ai utilisé un Retourneur de Temps pour voyager dans le passé, pour améliorer les choses. »

La mâchoire de Rogue s'effondra. « Tu as fait quoi ?

– Il fallait faire ! se défendit-il, nous n'allions jamais réussir à le vaincre. La situation s'enlisait, et j'ai eu les moyens de rectifier les choses.

– _Le vaincre…_ le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Cameron acquiesça.

« Ton nom n'est pas vraiment Cameron Sage, n'est-ce pas ?

– Il l'est maintenant. Il l'a été depuis un bon moment. C'est qui je suis maintenant. »

Rogue paraissait sceptique, mais il ne protesta pas. Cameron pria ardemment pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'il voyait l'homme.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour _rectifier les choses_ durant ces… ?

– …treize ans. Sais-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait six Horcruxes ?

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis surpris par cela » dit Rogue avec une expression horrifiée. « Six ?

– Oui. La dernière fois, il a découvert qu'ils avaient été détruits avant que nous ayons une chance de le tuer. Il n'y avait rien pour l'empêcher d'en faire plus, pas moyen de savoir combien il en avait, où ils étaient ni ce qu'ils étaient. Il n'y avait aucune piste que nous puissions suivre.

– Alors tu as remonté le temps pour essayer à nouveau.

– Oui, c'est cela. » Il espérait sincèrement que Rogue prenait tout cela ce aussi bien qu'il semblait le prendre. « Je me suis déjà débarrassé de quatre d'entre eux.

– Ta vie d'avant ne te manque pas ? Tes amis, ta famille ?

– _C_'est _maintenant_ ma vie. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, et je ne le voudrais pas même si je le pouvais. »

L'expression de Rogue se détendit un peu quand il entendit ça. « Tu es du futur. Tu n'es pas en train de déconner avec moi ?

– Non, c'est trop important pour cela.

– Si le Ministère découvre cela, ils t'enverront à Azkaban. Je peux te dire que ce n'est pas très agréable là-bas… tu devrais garder cela secret toute ta vie. Pourquoi même est-ce que tu me le dis ? »

Cameron se mordit les lèvres. « Parce que… parce que je suis amoureux de toi et que je ne supportais plus de te le cacher. »

Les yeux de Rogue s'élargirent et il se pencha légèrement en avant, en lui lançant un regard très intense. « Dis-le encore.

– Quoi, que je t'aime ? Je t'aime. »

Rogue se leva et arracha Cameron du canapé. « Encore.

– Je t'aime, Severus.

– _Oui_. »

Et soudain Rogue le dévorait d'un baiser passionné et exigeant, écrasant leurs lèvres, les mains lui empoignant la chevelure. Cameron fut pris de vertige, soulagé et follement reconnaissant que Rogue ne le repousse pas maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité.

« Merci Merlin, oh merci, merci à toi… » lui murmura-t-il quand Rogue se dégagea et commença à se diriger vers la chambre. « Fais-moi l'amour, Rogue. S'il te plaît, je veux te sentir bouger en moi. »

Rogue répondit en le couvant des yeux, une main l'attirant vers la porte de la chambre et portant, sur son visage, l'un des quelques sourires vraiment heureux que Cameron lui ait jamais vus.

Il ne se souvenait pas s'être senti aussi chanceux. Et dire qu'il avait été sûr que cette conversation finirait avec quelques maléfices lancés sur lui par Rogue.

.

* * *

.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps ? » demanda-t-il à Rogue lorsque celui-ci sortit, enfin, de la cheminée.

« Malefoy voulait que je jette un coup d'œil pour lui à un fichu bouquin. Ce livre possédait assez de magie noire pour qu'il en émane, mais il était totalement vierge – je ne peux imaginer l'usage qu'il voulait en faire. » rouspéta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

– Quoi ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé par cheminette ? »

Rogue le regarda avec incrédulité. « Je te fais savoir que je suis considéré un peu comme un spécialiste dans les Arts Sombres. Tu n'es pas le seul sorcier capable de détecter des malédictions. Vraiment, ton ego ne connaît pas de limites ? » Il fronça les sourcils et commença à se diriger vers la cheminée. « Juste parce que tu es un tantinet plus puissant que le reste d'entre nous ne te donne pas le droit de dénigrer le talent des autres. »

Cameron sourit presque. Si irascible. « Calme-toi, Rogue. Je ne voulais pas le dire de la façon dont c'est sorti. » insista-t-il en le retenant et en le dirigeant vers le canapé. « Je sais ce qu'est ce livre.

– Oh. » Il se rassit et le regarda comme s'il se demandait s'il devait présenter des excuses. « Eh bien…

– Est-ce que tu l'as encore ?

– Pourquoi est-ce important pour toi ? C'est juste… Oh, doux Merlin… Par la barbe de Merlin. Ô dieux ! » dit-il en regardant ses mains, alarmé ou horrifié qu'elles aient pu tenir un morceau de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Est-ce que tu l'as encore ? répéta Cameron.

– Quoi ? » Rogue leva les yeux de ses mains et secoua la tête. « Non. Mais je pourrais sans doute le récupérer. »

Pendant les deux heures suivantes, ils discutèrent de ce qui devait être fait. Cela pourrait attendre deux ans, comme Cameron l'avait planifié, mais cette opportunité semblait trop belle pour être laissée de côté – il ne pouvait garantir que le plan initial serait couronné de succès, de plus il était injuste de mettre la vie de Ginny en danger si cela pouvait être évité. D'une certaine manière, il leur fallait détruire l'objet de telle sorte que Malefoy ne pourrait pas signaler sa perte à Sa Méchanceté ou, s'il le faisait, qu'il ne soupçonne jamais leurs vraies motivations et le remplace. Après tout, il avait vraisemblablement connu le fiasco de la Chambre des Secrets et, d'aussi loin que Cameron le sache, il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose à ce sujet.

Il fut finalement décidé – après que Cameron se soit rendu compte qu'il était en train de devenir idiot à tenter de tenir Rogue complètement à l'écart de cette histoire – que Rogue contacterait Malefoy dans quelques jours. Il lui dirait qu'il avait fait des recherches et avait quelques idées sur le livre. Puis, en voulant tester ses théories, il avait malencontreusement détruit le livre.

Rogue lui assura qu'il prendrait tout le vitriol que Malefoy cracherait à son visage, et Cameron ne pouvait qu'espérer que sa colère ne soit que verbale.

.

* * *

.

Il revint à la maison, anxieux de savoir comment les choses s'étaient déroulées avec Malefoy. Cameron avait convaincu Rogue, après de longues discussions – « Oui, bien sûr j'ai confiance en ton Occlumancie, mais ne prenons aucun risque inutile, hein ? » – d'aller expliquer l'accident alors qu'il s'occupait seul du journal intime.

Il était énervé de constater que Rogue n'était pas encore rentré, mais il n'était pas parti en réalité depuis si longtemps que ça. Il se dit qu'il lui donnait une demi-heure avant de vraiment s'inquiéter. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Il ne pouvait pas débarquer juste comme ça au Manoir Malefoy et tout révéler. Il décida donc de se rendre, par cheminette, dans les appartements de Rogue, juste au cas où.

Mais il n'était pas là non plus.

Cameron allait et venait de long en large dans le salon de Rogue, essayant de se raisonner pour ne pas prendre d'assaut le manoir, quand Rogue s'écroula de la cheminée et atterrit sur le tapis.

« Où étais-tu ! » laissa-t-il échapper, puis il jeta un meilleur regard sur l'homme étendu sur le sol. « Oh, non ! Non, non, non… Qu'a-t-il fait ? Est-ce qu'on doit aller à l'infirmerie ? »

Rogue gémit et secoua la tête. « Mais je n'y connaît rien en premier secours ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

« Le maléfice Coupe-Tendons » murmura Rogue, s'accrochant à sa jambe droite.

– Le tendon… Lequel ?

– Tous.

– Quoi ! Tous les tendons de ta jambe ? » demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté de Rogue, tandis que ses mains effleuraient à peine son corps de crainte de le toucher et de lui provoquer une plus grande douleur.

« Le pied, aussi.

– C'est bon, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. » Il savait que cela avait été une mauvaise idée. Il se gardait pourtant de dire « _Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser y aller_ » et s'arrêta à peine pour réfléchir à la façon dont cela sonnait _…le laisser y aller_ ? Rogue était assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions. Il savait mieux que quiconque tout ce dont Malefoy était capable.

Cependant, il avait encore envie de se fustiger.

« Et qu'allons-nous raconter exactement sur ce qui s'est passé ? »

Oh. Eh bien, il n'avait pas pensé à cela pour le moment. « Quelle importance ? Tu as besoin de soins médicaux. »

Rogue grogna. « D'accord. Prenons la cheminette pour Sainte-Mangouste alors – ils ne poseront pas autant de questions. Espérons que le Directeur de l'école n'aura pas vent de l'affaire. Ce vieux fouineur excentrique. »

.

* * *

.

« Je suis _tellement_ désolé.

– Tonnerre de Dieu, ce n'était pas ta faute ! Ce n'était pas ta faute, la semaine dernière quand je te l'ai dit, et ça ne l'est pas plus maintenant. Veux-tu bien arrêter ? » supplia Rogue puis il engloutit le reste de sa boisson.

« Je sais, j'essaye. C'est tellement dur de te voir souffrir.

– Je n'ai plus mal et je suis sûr que je te l'ai déjà mentionné. Le médicomage dit que je boiterai probablement le reste de ma vie – cela ne signifie pas que je souffre. »

Cameron savait que c'était vrai. Il savait qu'il n'existait pas de potion simple pour réparer des ligaments, comme le _Poussoss_ pour les os. Non pas qu'ils aient besoin d'être régénérés, non, ils étaient encore là, mais ils étaient tout simplement endommagés. Et plutôt largement. Le guérisseur dans le service des traumatismes dus aux maléfices avait fait de son mieux pour les rattacher là où ils étaient censés l'être, mais aucun charme de micro-précision ne pourrait faire que jambe de Rogue soit exactement comme elle était auparavant.

Il le savait, mais peu importe combien de fois il se le disait, il ne pouvait y croire. Cela le faisait souffrir de voir cet homme fort et fier boiter.

« Peut-être que si on avait un deuxième avis. Je suis sûr que quelque part…

– La sorcière qui m'a traité est la meilleure experte dans ce type de blessure, et tu le sais. Je suis conscient que je n'ai jamais été particulièrement agréable à regarder, mais si je ne suis pas… assez bien pour toi, si cela te dérange tant de…

– Quoi ! » Cameron en eut le souffle coupé. « Non, non. Je suis désolé que tu penses cela. Je suppose que c'est juste difficile pour moi de comprendre comment cela ne te dérange pas. Rien ne peut changer le fait que je t'aime. Et de plus, » il sourit « …tu sais je te trouve tout à fait irrésistible. »

Rogue regarda dans son verre et dit avec une nonchalance feinte : « Comment le saurais-je ? Tu ne m'as pas touché depuis des semaines, pas depuis…

– J'avais peur de te faire mal. » Cameron se leva et se glissa de l'autre côté de la cabine. « Et je… Je pensais que tu devais être en colère contre moi. Je croyais que tu ne voudrais pas que je te touche. » dit-il, en glissant un bras derrière le dos de Rogue.

« Hum. Je l'ai supporté jusqu'à présent, je pourrais probablement continuer encore. »

Il sourit contre l'épaule de Rogue. « Tu laisses tomber les verres ? Je sens comme une envie irrésistible de te ravir tout de suite.

– Je ne crois pas que je puisse t'arrêter. » dit Rogue alors qu'ils se levaient pour partir. « Voilà ce que c'est que d'être un infirme, et tout… Chez toi ou chez moi ? »

.

* * *

.

« Est-ce que Malefoy aime son fils ? »

Rogue se retourna pour le regarder, incrédule. Certes, ce n'était pas leur habituel sujet de conversation post-coïtale. Pourtant, Cameron avait besoin de savoir.

« Est-il un bon père ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Je ne veux pas punir Drago pour les péchés de son père, mais si cela n'était pas une très grande épreuve pour lui…

– Tu ferais quoi ? » demanda directement Rogue lorsque Cameron ne finit pas le cours de ses pensées.

« Cet homme est un monstre. Tu le sais. Je le sais. Les seuls qui ne le savent pas sont les membres du Magenmagot car ils entendent sonner et trébucher les gallions plus que tout le reste.

– Je ne veux pas être responsable de ta vengeance mesquine.

– Non, je le serai. Et elle n'est pas mesquine. Et ce n'est pas non plus une vengeance ce n'est que justice ainsi que l'assurance qu'il ne sera jamais plus capable de blesser quelqu'un. » souligna-t-il. Il dormirait beaucoup mieux en sachant que Malefoy ne pourrait jamais plus blesser Rogue de nouveau.

« J'avoue que Drago serait mieux sans lui. Ainsi que Narcissa, aussi. Je ne vais certainement pas essayer de t'arrêter. »

Cameron acquiesça et se blottit au creux de l'épaule de Rogue. « Bien, c'est réglé alors.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Rogue passa les doigts dans la chevelure de Cameron et celui-ci s'avança pour rechercher plus de contact.

« J'ai pas encore décidé. Je penserai bien à quelque chose. » Se sentant un peu mieux après avoir ébauché une décision, son esprit dériva vers le sommeil.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suite aux reviews de **77Hildegard** et de **Cléo McPhee**, voici un petit rappel au sujet de **la chronologie des événements** et de _**La Quête**_.

.

**Chapitres 1 et 2 :** Départ de Harry en décembre 1998 (il a 18 ans) et arrivée avant l'été 1977. Il passe ses ASPIC sous un nouveau nom (Cameron Sage) et une nouvelle date d'anniversaire : le **2 février 1978, il a 19 ans**.

En été 1978, il s'inscrit à l'université d'Édimbourg pour un Mastère en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (durée 6 ans, donc jusqu'en 1984).

.

**Chapitre 3** : **1ère rencontre avec Severus Rogue durant l'été 1979** au domicile de Regulus Black (a qui il donne des cours de soutien) : **Cameron a 20 ans, Severus a 19 ans.**

**2ème rencontre avec Severus en février 1980**, lors de la veillée funéraire de Regulus Black et _**récupération du médaillon de Salazar**_.

.

**Chapitre 4** : le 2 février 1980 (à l'âge de 21 ans), _**destruction du médaillon**_ grâce à un Feudeymon. Aux vacances de Pâques, _**récupération et destruction de la bague des Gaunt**_. Aux vacances de Noël 1981, **3ème rencontre avec Severus lors d'une réception chez les Malefoy**. Les parents de Harry sont morts le 31 octobre de la même année et le petit Harry a été envoyé chez les Dursley.

.

**Chapitre 5** : **1984** : Cameron a 25 ans et Severus en a 24. **4ème rencontre avec Severus** dans un pub alors que Cameron fêtait l'obtention de son Mastère. **Début de leur amitié**.

.

**Chapitre 6** : Noël 1984, premier échange de cadeaux entre les deux. Cameron révèle à Severus qu'il sait qu'il a pris la Marque des Ténèbres. _**Été 1985, récupération du diadème de Serdaigle**_ lors d'une invitation de Severus à visiter Poudlard.

.

**Chapitre 7** : _**Destruction du diadème en été 1985**_. En **août 1986**, après une soirée arrosée au pub, **Severus caresse la joue de Cameron (qui ne comprend pas le message)**. Aux vacances de **Noël 1986, Cameron enlève la douleur de la Marque de l'avant-bras de Severus. **_**En 1987, récupération de la coupe de Poufsouffle**__ à la Banque Gringotts. __**Destruction de la Coupe**_.

.

**Chapitre 8** : **En décembre 1988**, **Severus refait des avances à Cameron qui réalise (enfin) qu'il ressent quelque « chose » pour Severus**.

.

**Chapitre 9** : **Début 1989**, **Cameron et Severus sortent ensemble**, au bout de cinq ans à se tourner autour !

.

**Chapitre 10** : Noël 1989 passé ensemble. Courant 1990, Cameron est témoin d'un appel de cheminette de Lucius Malefoy dans les appartements de Severus. Décès de la mère de Severus qui révèle à Cameron son enfance douloureuse.

.

**Chapitre 11** : **1990**, **Cameron** **avoue à Severus ses sentiments et qu'il est un voyageur temporel venu du futur pour défaire Voldemort** il lui révèle l'existence des Horcruxes et la destruction de quatre d'entre eux. _**Severus récupère**_, chez Lucius Malefoy, _**le journal intime de Jedusor**_. _**Cameron détruit le journal**_. Lucius se venge en mutilant les tendons de Severus. Cameron prépare un châtiment contre Lucius.

.

.


	12. S’ouvrir telle une huître récalcitrante

**Titre : My Name is Cameron Sage**

**Chapitre XII – S'ouvrir telle une huître récalcitrante**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars.**

**Traductrice : Forêt Interdite.**

**Bêta : Crapule.**

**Catégorie : M.**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars.** Les choses vont mal dans le camp de la Lumière et, dans un ultime effort pour accomplir son destin, Harry remonte le temps pour essayer de nouveau… HP/SS.

**Avertissements :** Slash HP/SS, mentions de désagréments passés (viol, torture, maltraitance sur enfants).

**Déclaration solennelle :** Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars (et de la traductrice) :** Le récit diverge de la trame du tome 7 pour la bataille à Poudlard et ne tient pas non plus compte de l'épilogue.

.

**

* * *

My Name is Cameron Sage**

.

**Chapitre XII – S'ouvrir telle une huître récalcitrante**

.

« Quoi ! Simran ?

– Cam ?

– Waow, c'est vraiment toi ? Tu_…_ Tu as grandi ! » C'était certainement la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Je suis la nouvelle professeure de Défense ! » dit-elle souriante. Elle le regardait comme si elle se demandait si elle allait l'embrasser ou pas.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Quel âge as-tu ? » C'était tellement bizarre de penser que s'il avait été juste plus vieux d'un an, Simran aurait été son professeur !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et, ayant apparemment abandonné l'idée d'une étreinte, lui donna un bon coup de poing à l'épaule. « J'ai vingt-trois ans – cesse donc de me regarder comme ça. Que fais-tu ici ? »

Il se rappela soudain que Rogue se tenait à ses côtés. « Oh ! Je visite. Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés tous les deux ?

– Je suis arrivée hier.

– Oh, eh bien voici Severus Rogue. Il est Maître des Potions et Directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Et voici Simran Kabbali. » Rogue ne dit rien, mais lui serra la main quand elle la lui tendit et il ne sortit aucune remarque déplaisante quand elle lui dit bonjour.

« J'adorerais tailler une bavette avec toi, Cam, mais je suis censée me trouver dans le bureau du Directeur de l'École, là.

– Ouais, bien sûr. Nous allons reprendre cette conversation plus tard, _Professeur_. » Elle rougit et continua sa route dans le couloir.

« Alors, comment toi et le professeur Kabbali vous êtes-vous connus ? » interrogea Rogue lorsqu'ils revinrent dans son appartement. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix que Cameron n'arriva pas à identifier tout à fait et il leva les yeux pour étudier son visage. On aurait dit qu'il était_…_

« Tu plaisantes ? Erk, elle avait douze ans la dernière fois que je l'ai vue ! » La seule pensée de cela le fit frémir. « D'ailleurs, elle est très_…_

– Féminine ? » poursuivit Rogue.

« Oui, tout à fait. Sans oublier que son père m'aurait littéralement écorché vif si j'avais seulement levé les yeux sur elle. »

Il concentra son attention à se servir un petit verre de cognac. Il en avait presque oublié l'insinuation ridicule de Rogue quand une autre pensée effrayante lui vint.

« Tu ne t'intéressais pas… à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

– S'intéresser à_… _? Qui, le professeur Kabbali ?

– Elle est puissante et très qualifiée en magie. Jolie, intelligente_…_ féminine.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi même penserais-tu ça ? Je ne lui ai même pas parlé ! »

C'était vrai. « Je suis juste inquiet parfois de ne pas être_…_ ce que tu souhaites vraiment. Tu as toujours été hétéro, tu me l'as dit toi-même.

– Après quoi j'ai changé d'avis, si tu t'en souviens. Ai-je jamais donné l'impression que je suis autrement que tout à fait enthousiaste au sujet de notre vie sexuelle ? »

Eh bien, maintenant il se sentait stupide de n'y avoir même pas pensé. « Désolé. »

« Viens-là. » dit Rogue avec un regard passionné « Tu peux te faire pardonner en me baisant bien profond sur le matelas. Je suis sûr que je vais crier assez fort pour apaiser toutes les craintes que tu pourrais avoir au sujet de mon enthousiasme. »

Cela ressemblait certainement à une bonne solution. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se rappeler de ce qu'avait été le problème une fois que Rogue commença à sucer à son cou, car avec une solution comme celle-ci, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en souvenir.

.

* * *

.

« Qu'as-tu dit à Dumbledore au sujet de ta jambe ?

– Rien. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que c'est arrivé.

– Vraiment ? Cela fait pourtant presqu'un mois. » Il fut un peu surpris par ça. Il avait toujours pensé que Rogue et Dumbledore étaient des amis très proches. L'idée lui vint que peut-être son amitié avec Rogue avait changé cette fois-ci. Était-ce bon ou mauvais ? Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas aimé si chèrement Albus, Rogue n'aurait pas pu se laisser convaincre de le tuer. De toute façon, il ne pouvait probablement rien faire à ce sujet maintenant. »

« L'été, je prends rarement mes repas dans la Grande Salle, je ne lui ai donc pas manqué.

– Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu envisages de lui dire ? »

Rogue haussa les épaules. « Que j'ai cherché des poux dans la crinière de Malefoy. Il ne va pas demander des détails ; il le fait rarement pour ce genre de choses. »

Cameron se renfrogna. Étrange que le Directeur envisage que la souffrance Rogue soit suffisamment personnelle pour le laisser tout seul, et qu'il mette son nez dans tout le reste. « De quel genre de choses parles-tu ?

– Le genre de choses qu'il suppose que j'ai attirées sur moi-même.

– Qu'il sup… qu'il suppose ! » Il prit une profonde inspiration et força sa colère à refluer. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Coincer Dumbledore et l'engueuler pour se montrer si sacrément insensible ? Non. Il secoua la tête.

« Tu viens au lit ? » Il avait une certaine frustration à évacuer.

Rogue hocha la tête et le suivit dans l'escalier, lentement et prudemment. Au moins, elle ne cherchait plus activement les faire trébucher. Avec la jambe blessée de Rogue, Cameron avait essayé beaucoup plus fort et avait finalement obtenu que la quatrième marche de l'escalier renonce à ses facéties.

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent dans la chambre et sans la plupart de leurs vêtements.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Rogue. « Je suis fatigué.

– Tu préférerais ne pas le faire ?

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Rogue traça un doigt le long de sa mâchoire.

« Je vois. Tu ne veux pas faire tout le boulot. Très bien, » répondit-il en poussant Rogue en arrière sur le lit « …je crois que je vais gérer la situation. »

Il regarda Rogue s'offrir, enthousiaste et impatient, et se demanda encore une fois comment il avait eu tant de chance. Parfois, il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir assez de ce corps, de ces bras enroulés autour de lui, de ces petits bruits haletants que Rogue ne pouvait retenir_…_ enfin, s'il utilisait une interprétation libre de _parfois_.

« Dieux, j'ai tellement envie de toi.

– Prends-moi. » Et Rogue écarta les jambes plus largement.

Cameron retint un gémissement. Tellement, tellement tentant. « J'ai quelque chose d'autre en tête, si c'est d'accord pour toi. » Rogue inclina la tête et Cameron recouvrit son corps avec le sien.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Cameron se contenta simplement de le tenir, en répandant une série de baisers légers duveteux sur son visage et sa gorge, et en savourant la sensation de la peau nue de Rogue contre la sienne. Il se délectait des points sensibles où la charpente osseuse de Rogue appuyait en lui, du son de la respiration de Rogue s'accélérant dans son oreille et du pied de Rogue glissant le long de son mollet.

Il parcourut le corps de son amant, le parsemant de baisers et le mordillant, laissant la chaleur de Rogue lui brûler les lèvres et les doigts. Il envisagea de prolonger cela, de taquiner Rogue jusqu'à l'incohérence, mais lorsqu'il atteint sa glorieuse érection, il abandonna l'idée. Lentement mais en profondeur, il donna des petits coups de langue autour du sommet, puis descendit vers la base. Prenant le gland en bouche, il le suça langoureusement.

Les hanches de Rogue se balançaient lentement, en faisant d'infimes mouvements d'avant en arrière, et il les laissait faire. Les mains de Rogue sur ses épaules le tenaient étroitement, mais pas aussi fort que parfois elles le tenaient, ce qui était bon aussi. Il serpenta une main jusqu'à la bouche de Rogue, s'arrêtant au passage pour pincer un mamelon, et pressa deux doigts contre ses lèvres. Comprenant l'allusion, Rogue les baigna avec sa langue. Une fois qu'ils furent complètement enduits, il les retira.

Les hanches inclinées sur le côté, poussant dans l'espace étroit entre le genou de Rogue et le matelas, il laissa glisser ses doigts lubrifiés derrière les testicules de Rogue et chercha. Il entendit un faible gémissement – presque plus une vibration qu'un son – quand il effleura l'entrée de Rogue, suivie d'un soupir lorsqu'il poussa un doigt à l'intérieur.

Il les laissa monter lentement, l'excitation de son amant ainsi que la sienne, sa bouche travaillant la queue de Rogue, sa main cardant les douces boucles rassemblées à la base du membre, deux doigts entrant et sortant langoureusement et caressant à chaque passage la petite zone sensible à l'intérieur. Ses propres hanches se mouvaient avec insistance, recherchant la pression contre la peau douce et chaude de Rogue et les draps frais.

L'orgasme de Rogue vint tout doucement, paisiblement, emplissant la bouche de Cameron d'une chaleur amère ; son dos se cambra et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri muet. Il ne remarqua presque pas sa propre libération, concentré comme il l'était à nettoyer le membre de Rogue qui perdait de sa vigueur, et c'est seulement après Rogue se soit penché vers lui et l'ait pris dans ses bras, qu'il pensa à diriger un sort de nettoyage vers l'aine et la jambe de Rogue.

« Dieux, j'adore quand tu fais ça… » murmura-t-Rogue.

« Quand je fais quoi? Quand je te suce ? J'espère bien ! »

Il sentit que Rogue hochait la tête de façon infime. « Quand tu me traites comme si j'étais important pour toi, quelque chose que tu chéris, quand_…_ » Rogue s'arrêta et tourna la tête. « Désolé. Le sang n'est pas encore remonté à mon cerveau.

– Severus. Je te chéris. Tu m'es très précieux. T'ai-je déjà dit aujourd'hui que je t'aime ? » Il passa une jambe au-dessus de l'une de Rogue et leva une main qu'il passa à travers ses longues mèches.

« Tu l'as dit, maintenant. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit Rogue commencer à bouger. Il resserra son étreinte : « Reste, vas-tu rester ? » Rogue se figea, se demandant quoi faire. Ils avaient très rarement dormi ensemble après le sexe, et s'ils l'avaient fait c'était seulement parce qu'ils s'étaient endormis avant d'avoir pu sortir du lit et cela ne durait généralement pas toute la nuit. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment fait exprès avant.

Enfin, Rogue parla. « Tu veux que je reste ? »

Il s'empêcha de dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment – qu'il ne souhaitait rien de mieux que de s'envelopper autour de cet homme chaque nuit pendant qu'ils rêvaient et qu'il aurait voulu avoir le courage de le lui demander depuis longtemps – et au lieu de cela s'en tint à un « Oui. Si tu le veux. »

Rogue ne répondit pas, mais Cameron put sentir qu'il se relaxait contre lui. Il allongea la main et ramena la couette sur eux. Il était fatigué, mais son cœur battait trop vite pour le laisser s'endormir. Il était trop heureux que Rogue ait décidé de rester, de sorte qu'il ne trouva pas le sommeil pendant un certain temps et essaya de se convaincre que cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Qu'il était resté juste pour dormir.

Il était presque parvenu à y croire lorsqu'il entendit Rogue murmurer : « Merci, mon amour. »

Il était sûr que Rogue le croyait endormi et lutta pour ne pas réagir. Rogue n'avait jamais dit à Cameron qu'il l'aimait. Il le lui montrait par ses actions et, parfois, il l'impliquait par ses paroles, et Cameron avait pensé que cela lui suffisait de le sentir, de le croire. Et là, il ne l'avait toujours pas dit explicitement, mais c'était plus que suffisant pour faire naître une boule dans la gorge de Cameron, boule qui grandissait de plus en plus. Il soupçonna également que c'était plus que Rogue ne pourrait jamais se permettre de lui dire quand il pensait que Cameron était éveillé pour l'entendre.

.

* * *

.

Il était surpris que Rogue ne l'interroge jamais sur l'avenir. Il s'attendait à des questions sur la vie de Rogue, sur celle de Cameron, sur la guerre et les Horcruxes, sur ce qui avait mal tourné et ce qui s'était passé. Il avait préparé très peu de réponses, attentif à ne pas trop en divulguer parce qu'il se souciait d'affecter le cours des événements ou de créer un paradoxe, mais surtout il voulait éviter de causer des souffrances à Rogue.

Mais les questions ne vinrent jamais. Même quand il avait une ouverture lorsque, par exemple, Cameron parlait des Horcruxes ou qu'il disait « La dernière fois c'est arrivé comme ça », Rogue ne s'y engouffrait pas. Et cela le déboussolait. Il savait que Rogue était une personne extrêmement curieuse, qui ne supportait pas qu'il y ait des connaissances quelque part qui ne lui soient pas accessibles. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, Cameron était sûr qu'il lui aurait posé des questions.

Rogue n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, ou à éviter un sujet parce qu'il était tabou ou qu'il pouvait offenser quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait donc que conclure que Rogue ne voulait vraiment pas savoir.

Peut-être était-il préoccupé que les choses changent trop vite ? C'était possible, mais Cameron ne pensait pas que c'était cela. Après tout, Rogue l'avait aidé à récupérer le journal, et même quand il y avait été tout de go et lui avait balancé qu'il essayait de changer le cours du futur, Rogue ne l'avait pas questionné. Il s'était attendu à avoir une leçon de morale sur les paradoxes et les dangers des voyages temporels, mais Rogue ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Peut-être qu'il ne pensait pas que Cameron puisse lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de penser qu'ils s'étaient connus l'un l'autre ou avaient interagi en aucune façon. Pour tout ce qu'il savait, Cameron n'avait jamais entendu parler de Severus Rogue avant qu'ils se rencontrent au square Grimmaurd. Mais il devait savoir que Cameron avait été impliqué dans l'Ordre, étant donné qu'il était au courant pour les Horcruxes et la bataille finale.

Peut-être pensait-il que Cameron changeait le futur assez pour que quoiqu'il ait pu lui dire de l'avenir, cela n'aurait pas d'importance parce que tout serait si différent. Cela avait un peu de sens, supposait-il, mais il aurait toujours été intéressant, néanmoins, de savoir comment les choses s'étaient passées la première fois.

Cameron pensait qu'il était plus probable que Rogue s'attendait à ce que Cameron puisse lui dire des choses mauvaises, et qu'il préférait ne pas les entendre. Il pouvait comprendre comment Rogue pouvait être mieux en ne sachant rien de la résurrection de son maître et des personnes qui étaient mortes, et quel connard vindicatif et fermé à double-tour il avait été.

Ou du moins, il avait paru tel à Harry, en tout cas. Il savait qu'il était logique que les élèves de Rogue aient un point de vue très différent sur lui, mais il pensait vraiment que Rogue était différent maintenant. Combien était-ce dû à des événements qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés – le Méchant acquérant un nouveau corps, Rogue retournant à l'espionnage, ou étant confronté à des rappels constants de son enfance misérable, le meurtre de son mentor – ou à ce qui s'était passé différemment, comme leur relation, il ne pouvait le dire.

Même si Rogue changeait comme les événements se déroulaient, il savait que cela ne modifierait pas la façon dont il se sentait. Il avait fait le plus dur – abattre les murs de Rogue, apprendre à le connaître, tomber amoureux – et rien de moins que la mort ne pouvait l'arracher de là maintenant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait jamais posé de questions sur l'avenir avant. Donc Cameron savait que cela devait être très important pour lui lorsque, tout à coup, il demanda : « Que penses-tu qu'il va se passer quand tu arriveras au jour où tu as utilisé le Retourneur de Temps ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Si les choses se déroulent comme prévu, mon plus jeune moi ne va pas sentir le besoin de remonter dans le temps, c'est sûr. Au-delà de cela ? Je suppose que c'est possible que lorsque mon plus jeune moi n'utilisera pas le Retourneur de Temps, je vais simplement disparaître en un clin d'œil. Cela n'a pas de sens, cependant. Je veux dire, si les choses fonctionnaient de cette façon, alors quand je ne retournerai pas, les Horcruxes ne seraient pas détruits et_…_ bien. Penser à tout cela, me donne mal au crâne. »

Rogue ne semblait pas le moins du monde satisfait de cette non-réponse.

« J'existe, c'est un fait indéniable. Il n'y a aucune raison de penser tout à coup je vais cesser d'exister un beau jour. Je ne pense vraiment pas que cela arrivera.

– En es-tu sûr ? » demanda Rogue, et Cameron fut surpris d'entendre de la peur dans sa voix.

« Je ne peux pas en être complètement sûr, c'est certain, mais j'ai un pressentiment. » Il inclina le visage de Rogue vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. « Je sais que je ne te quitterai jamais, si je peux l'empêcher. Je sais cela sans aucun doute. »

La bouche de Rogue se déplaça dans un quasi-sourire qui était généralement tout ce qu'il se permettait de montrer et il l'attira pour un farouche baiser.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suite aux reviews de **77Hildegard** et de **Cléo McPhee**, voici un petit rappel au sujet de **la chronologie des événements** et de _**La Quête**_.

.

**Chapitres 1 et 2 :** Départ de Harry en décembre 1998 (il a 18 ans) et arrivée avant l'été 1977. Il passe ses ASPIC sous un nouveau nom (Cameron Sage) et une nouvelle date d'anniversaire : le **2 février 1978, il a 19 ans**.

En été 1978, il s'inscrit à l'université d'Édimbourg pour un Mastère en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (durée 6 ans, donc jusqu'en 1984).

.

**Chapitre 3** : **1****ère**** rencontre avec Severus Rogue durant l'été 1979** au domicile de Regulus Black (à qui il donne des cours de soutien) : **Cameron a 20 ans, Severus a 19 ans.**

**2****ème**** rencontre avec Severus en février 1980**, lors de la veillée funéraire de Regulus Black et _**récupération du médaillon de Salazar**_.

.

**Chapitre 4** : le 2 février 1980 (à l'âge de 21 ans), _**destruction du médaillon**_ grâce à un Feudeymon. Aux vacances de Pâques, _**récupération et destruction de la bague des Gaunt**_. Aux vacances de Noël 1981, **3****ème**** rencontre avec Severus lors d'une réception chez les Malefoy**. Les parents de Harry sont morts le 31 octobre de la même année et le petit Harry a été envoyé chez les Dursley.

.

**Chapitre 5** : **1984** : Cameron a 25 ans et Severus en a 24. **4****ème**** rencontre avec Severus** dans un pub alors que Cameron fêtait l'obtention de son Mastère. **Début de leur amitié**.

.

**Chapitre 6** : Noël 1984, premier échange de cadeaux entre les deux. Cameron révèle à Severus qu'il sait qu'il a pris la Marque des Ténèbres. _**Été 1985, récupération du diadème de Serdaigle**_ lors d'une invitation de Severus à visiter Poudlard.

.

**Chapitre 7** : _**Destruction du diadème en été 1985**_. En **août 1986**, après une soirée arrosée au pub, **Severus caresse la joue de Cameron (qui ne comprend pas le message)**. Aux vacances de **Noël 1986, Cameron enlève la douleur de la Marque de l'avant-bras de Severus. **_**En 1987, récupération de la coupe de Poufsouffle**__ à la Banque Gringotts. __**Destruction de la Coupe**_.

.

**Chapitre 8** : **En décembre 1988**, **Severus refait des avances à Cameron qui réalise (enfin) qu'il ressent quelque « chose » pour Severus**.

.

**Chapitre 9** : **Début 1989**, **Cameron et Severus sortent ensemble**, au bout de cinq ans à se tourner autour !

.

**Chapitre 10** : Noël 1989 passé ensemble. Courant 1990, Cameron est témoin d'un appel de cheminette de Lucius Malefoy dans les appartements de Severus. Décès de la mère de Severus qui révèle à Cameron son enfance douloureuse.

.

**Chapitre 11** : **1990**, **Cameron** **avoue à Severus ses sentiments et qu'il est un voyageur temporel venu du futur pour défaire Voldemort** ; il lui révèle l'existence des Horcruxes et la destruction de quatre d'entre eux. _**Severus récupère**_, chez Lucius Malefoy, _**le journal intime de Jedusor**_. _**Cameron détruit le journal**_. Lucius se venge en mutilant les tendons de Severus. Cameron prépare un châtiment contre Lucius.

.

**Chapitre 12 :** Été 1990, Cameron rencontre la fille du professeur Kabbali qui a maintenant vingt-trois ans et sera la nouvelle professeure de DCFM. Severus et Cameron se font une crise de jalousie à son sujet. Cameron se rend compte que Severus et Albus n'entretiennent pas le même type de relations que de son temps. Severus déclare à demi-mots qu'il aime Cameron alors qu'il pense celui-ci endormi. Cameron s'interroge sur le fait que Severus ne soit pas plus curieux sur le futur.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Conseils de lecture :**

.

Voici **mes deux coups de cœur du moment** sur fanfiction.

Si vous voulez passer de bons moments de détente, toutefois un peu délirants, allez faire un tour du côté de _**City Trip**_ [id:5759513], dernière fic de **Lulu Joy** [id: 2116694], et du côté de _**Poudlard école de Sorcellerie et de Luxure**_ [id:5815288], dernière fic de **Zekiro** [id: 2107508].

_City_ _Trip _narre les aventures de Lucius en tant qu'espion dans le Londres moldu (complètement inadapté le Lucius, trop drôle).

Et _Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie et de Luxure_ fait tomber Harry dans un monde parallèle loufoque, où il doit suivre des cours de rattrapage en perversité avec Severus, car il doit être encore puceau apparemment…

.

.


	13. La Maison des Serpents

**Titre : My Name is Cameron Sage**

**Chapitre XIII – La Maison des Serpents**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars.**

**Traductrice :** **Forêt Interdite.**

**Bêta : Crapule.**

**Catégorie : M.**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars.** Les choses vont mal dans le camp de la Lumière et, dans un ultime effort pour accomplir son destin, Harry remonte le temps pour essayer de nouveau… HP/SS.

**Avertissements :** Slash HP/SS, mentions de désagréments passés (viol, torture, maltraitance sur enfants).

**Déclaration solennelle :** Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars (et de la traductrice) :** Le récit diverge de la trame du tome 7 pour la bataille à Poudlard et ne tient pas non plus compte de l'épilogue.

.

**

* * *

My Name is Cameron Sage**

.

**Chapitre XIII – La Maison des Serpents**

.

Il se sentait de nouveau un peu inutile. Maintenant que le journal intime était réduit à un petit tas de cendres, il s'ennuyait ferme. En ce qui concernait _La Quête_, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de détruire Nagini, puis L'Andouille Infernale elle-même – cela le contrariait de n'être pas certain de la date de transformation du serpent en Horcruxe – et, bien sûr, il avait besoin de savoir si Harry était ou non un Horcruxe.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi – il n'était certainement pas Devin – mais, tout comme il avait dit à Rogue qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas en un clin d'œil, il avait un pressentiment à ce sujet. Peut-être cela avait à voir avec le fait que Cameron était ici et qu'il avait déjà sacrifié sa vie pour détruire le Horcruxe quand la Menace des Menaces avait essayé de tuer Harry bébé, ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait eu seulement qu'une chance infinitésimale qu'un fragment d'âme se loge dans la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et que cela ne s'était pas produit cette fois.

S'il avait raison sur ce point, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait jamais été être capable de l'expliquer de façon adéquate. Non pas qu'il en aurait eu besoin, car personne d'autre que lui n'aurait posé la question. Il devrait seulement apprendre à vivre avec cette interrogation.

De toute façon, il ne pensait pas que Harry se trimbalait un Horcruxe dans sa tête. Pour en être sûr, cependant, il aurait besoin de se rapprocher de lui. Il espérait que, tout comme avec les autres Horcruxes, il serait capable de sentir un côté obscur dans la cicatrice de Harry. Malheureusement, personne n'avait jamais signalé ressentir une quelconque magie noire en Harry, pas même Dumbledore, de sorte que ce n'était pas une certitude. Peut-être que les gens l'avaient senti et ne l'avaient tout simplement pas exprimé, mais cela ne semblait guère probable.

Comme, bien entendu, les protections magiques du 4 Privet Drive n'autorisaient pas l'accès à l'intérieur de la maison à quiconque possédant des pouvoirs magiques, il lui faudrait trouver une autre façon d'opérer. Même si cela avait été le cas, ce n'était pas le procédé qu'il aurait choisi. Si possible, il espérait éviter de rencontrer son plus jeune soi. En outre, il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans cette maison ni de parler de nouveau à sa famille.

Il pouvait attendre que Harry commence l'école et espérer tomber sur lui lors d'une visite à Rogue, mais cela posait problème, et non des moindres, c'est que Rogue n'apprécierait pas du tout cela. Rogue avait toujours veillé catégoriquement à ce qu'aucun élève ne devine que Cameron était là. En outre, toute personne essayant de se rapprocher du Survivant attirerait l'attention et éveillerait les soupçons du personnel – attention et soupçons qu'il ne voulait certainement pas non plus diriger sur lui-même. Non, il serait préférable d'essayer une approche avant que Harry n'entrât dans le monde des sorciers et fût constamment suivi par des regards fouineurs.

Le problème était que les Dursley n'emmenaient généralement Harry nulle part, et qu'ils ne le laissaient pas non plus aller seul quelque part. Il y avait bien l'école, mais les enseignants se méfieraient d'un inconnu. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire un tour chez Arabella Figg, avec un exemplaire de _La Tour de Garde_ **(1)** alors qu'il savait que Harry y serait.

La pensée de se rendre chez Mrs Figg lui fit se remémorer le jour où il n'avait pu y aller **(2)**, et il sourit.

Il irait faire un tour au zoo.

.

* * *

.

Il errait autour du vivarium des reptiles, essayant d'arbitrer les plaintes des serpents depuis plus d'une heure quand, finalement, la famille entra. Soulagé d'avoir autre chose sur laquelle se concentrer – non pas qu'il blâmait les serpents, bien sûr – il s'approcha un peu plus près.

Harry commença à parler avec le python comme avant mais, cette fois, le serpent ne lui répondit pas. Oh, il s'exprimait très bien, mais il ne pas répondait pas aux questions de Harry et Harry ne répondait rien à ce dont il lui parlait non plus. Cameron ne pouvait croire qu'il n'avait pas songé à vérifier cela. Si le Horcruxe lui avait donné la capacité d'être un Fourchelang, bien entendu le jeune Harry n'aurait pas cette aptitude s'il n'était pas un Horcruxe.

La magie de Harry, en tout cas, ne semblait pas affectée – il fit accidentellement disparaître la vitre et emprisonna Dudley à l'intérieur. Cameron essaya de ne pas rire.

Il se souvint d'avoir été inquiet que sa capacité unique disparaisse une fois que le Horcruxe serait parti, mais apparemment apprendre à utiliser cette faculté lui avait rendu service et il pouvait encore parler fourchelang. Ce serait un atout inattendu pour maintenir son identité secrète – Cameron Sage était un Fourchelang et Harry Potter ne l'était pas.

Cette seule différence le convainquit presque totalement que sa théorie avait été exacte, mais au cas où, il s'arrangea pour bousculer Harry vers la sortie.

« Excusez-moi. » dit-il, en détournant son visage tandis qu'il lui faisait retrouver son équilibre en posant une main sur son épaule. Il quitta le zoo en se sentant beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait perçu chez l'enfant pas même une seule once de magie noire, et cela lui plut. Personne ne devrait sacrifier sa vie pour cette cause, encore moins un enfant de qui on attendait qu'il commette un meurtre.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas être certain à cent pour cent que sa déduction était juste et il y avait toujours la possibilité que le Bouffon Débile ne meure pas quand quelqu'un essaierait de le tuer – alors Cameron aurait eu tort – mais il restait optimiste malgré tout.

.

* * *

.

« Pourquoi restes-tu encore en contact avec lui ? » demanda-t-il quand Rogue fut de retour d'une invitation à prendre le thé au Manoir Malefoy. Il avait l'air épuisé.

« On attend cela de moi.

– Qui attend cela de toi ?

– Albus » répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

« Même après ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda-t-il en regardant ostensiblement la jambe abîmée de Rogue.

Rogue grogna « Ce n'est pas la pire chose qu'il m'ait faite. »

Cameron se renfrogna. Il était vraiment grand temps qu'il punisse Malefoy pour ses actions. « Pour l'instant.

– C'est mon travail de me tenir au courant de ses activités et de celles de ses associés. D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin d'être en bons termes avec eux lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra si je dois continuer à être un espion efficace.

– Non, c'est ton travail d'enseigner aux enfants les potions. Autant que je sache, risquer ta santé physique et mentale ne fait pas partie de ton contrat.

– Ne sois pas délibérément obtus. » répondit Rogue en fermant les yeux et en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé. « Je dois le faire. C'est mon devoir.

– Tu penses que tu dois encore expier. » réalisa Cameron. « Tu ne peux pas continuer comme cela pour toujours. Ce n'est pas une façon de vivre. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu as plus que payé ton dû.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » lança Rogue.

« J'en sais plus que tu ne le pense. » Et c'était vrai. Il avait vu ce que les Mangemorts inventaient à travers les visions qu'il avait eues. Il connaissait également Rogue assez bien pour deviner ce qu'il lui avait été fait et qu'il continue à faire ces choses dans l'espoir de recueillir des informations, après qu'il ait changé d'allégeance. Sans parler du risque pour lui personnellement – l'_endoloris_ n'était jamais facile à supporter, quelle que soit la noblesse des intentions de la personne.

« Peut-être bien. » concéda Rogue. « Toujours est-il que c'est mon choix. »

« Si tu insistes. » Il se leva et tendit la main à Rogue. « Dois-je te distraire de l'exaspération quelconque qu'il t'a causée et qui, je n'en doute pas, s'est exacerbée ? »

– Tu ferais mieux. »

.

* * *

.

« Le gosse Potter me fera mourir. »

Cameron transforma soigneusement sa réaction initiale en légère curiosité.

« Ah ?

– Il faisait la chasse aux trolls à la fête d'Halloween ! Crétin de gamin. »

Il feignit le choc. C'était une sacrée bonne chose qu'il ait maîtrisé l'Occlumancie si bien. « Il y avait des trolls dans l'école ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Rogue se versa à boire. « Juste un, en fait. Je suis sûr que Quirrell l'a fait entrer pour nous occuper pendant qu'il tentait de récupérer… peu importe. Mais Albus refuse de faire quoi que ce soit sans la preuve tangible. Il met en danger les élèves, c'est insensé !

– Il ne semble pas que Potter ait besoin d'aide pour se mettre en danger s'il en est à chasser les trolls.

– Peut-être que _chasser_ est un petit peu exagéré. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est un roquet exaspérant qui se croit capable de tout. Il combattra des dragons la prochaine fois, je te le dis. »

Cameron luttait pour ne pas ricaner. Est-ce que Rogue se souviendra de cette déclaration dans trois ans, lorsque le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers débutera ?

Cependant, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était certain Nagini avait été transformée en un Horcruxe avant cette date. Peut-être que s'il pouvait se débarrasser d'elle… mais non. Il ne savait pas où le Salaud Sans Corps irait se cacher après avoir quitté Quirrell. Le cimetière après le Tournoi était le prochain endroit où Cameron savait qu'il serait, donc il ne pouvait pas gâcher cela.

« Oublie-le un peu. Tu as des copies à corriger ?

– Oui, en effet. » Il répandit une pile de devoirs sur son bureau.

« Hum, » Cameron fit la moue, « …je pense que tu as besoin d'un nouveau boulot – un de ceux qui ne te suivent pas la maison en fin de journée. »

Rogue plissa les yeux. « Oh, tu penses ça, vraiment ?

– Je plaisante. Je sais que ce poste est important pour toi, et je respecte cela. Tu me manques durant l'année scolaire, c'est tout.

– Bon. Tout va bien, je pense. »

Cameron roula des yeux. « Merci beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te persuader de remettre tout ceci à demain ? »

Rogue posa sa plume. « Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup. J'ai eu envie de te baiser toute la semaine. »

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. « Eh bien, cela se résout plutôt bien pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rogue sortit Cameron du canapé pour l'embrasser.

« Pour moi, aussi. »

.

* * *

.

« Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la boîte ?

– Je viens à Noël, et tu demandes _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la boîte ?_ Comment peux-tu être aussi idiot ?

– Eh bien, d'habitude tu as mon cadeau rétréci dans une de tes poches. »

Rogue posa la boîte sur le canapé. « Ce présent ne peut pas être réduit sans dommage.

– Eh bien, quand tu le présentes comme ça. » affirma Cameron en lorgnant sur la boîte « Qui voudrait du thé… **(3)** Je ne pense pas que je puisse attendre, voilà ton cadeau. Allez, c'est parti ! » Il tira le paquet de sa poche, le lança à Rogue tout en lui redonnant sa taille normale alors qu'il était encore en l'air.

« Frimeur ! » grogna Rogue alors qu'il ouvrait le paquet.

Puis, il arqua un sourcil. « _Les Questionnaire à choix multiples, un outil efficace d'enseignement._ Essaies-tu de me dire quelque chose ?

– Eh bien, ouais. » sourit Cameron. « Comment tu le sais ? » Rogue refusa de répondre – à moins qu'un regard exaspéré ne compte pour une réponse – donc Cameron porta son attention sur son présent.

« _Oh ! Quelle surprise !_ » dit-il en regardant dans la boîte. « _Où l'as-tu trouvée ?_ » Quand il n'obtint pas de réponse, il leva les yeux.

« Rogue ? » Son amant le regardait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

« Est-ce que… tu es un Fourchelang ? » Ah, tout s'expliquait. Il avait vraiment besoin de travailler sur la maîtrise de la langue dans laquelle il parlait en présence d'un serpent. Il hocha la tête prudemment. Sûrement le Directeur de Serpentard n'allait pas le blâmer pour cela ?

« Dis quelque chose d'autre. » exigea Rogue.

C'était mieux que d'être pris pour le mal incarné, se dit-il. « _Bonjour à toi. Je suis Cameron, quel est ton nom ?_ »demanda-t-il au serpent.

« _Je m'appelle Thessa, si tu tiens à le savoir._

– _Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Thessa. Aimerais-tu rester avec moi, devenir mon amie ?_ »

Elle le regarda d'un œil désapprobateur. « _Tu sembles assez agréable, cependant_. »

Il se retourna vers Rogue, qui était encore bouche bée. « Son nom est Thessa. Je pense qu'elle m'aime bien contre son meilleur jugement. » Rogue ne répondit pas. « Alors, puisque tu ne savais évidemment pas que je serais capable de lui parler, qu'est-ce qui t'a donné l'idée de m'offrir un serpent ? »

Rogue cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et enfin parla. « Tu possèdes plusieurs tendances plutôt déplorables de Gryffondor, mais je pense que tu aurais fait un Serpentard passable. »

Cela fit sourire Cameron. « Vraiment ? » Thessa n'était pas exactement la quintessence du serpent Serpentard – elle était une petite couleuvre vert pomme. Tout à fait inoffensive. Elle en avait l'attitude, cependant.

« J'ai seulement dit _passable_.

– Une pluie d'éloges, venant de toi. » Il prit le visage de Rogue à deux mains et l'embrassa. « Merci.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Notes de la traductrice :**

.

**(1) **_La Tour de Garde_ est une publication des Témoins de Jéhovah. L'idée serait que Cameron se fasse passer pour l'un d'eux afin que Mrs Figg ne soupçonne pas ses motivations envers Harry Potter.

.

**(2)** Dans le chapitre 2, _Une vitre disparaît_, de_ Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_, Gallimard, 1998, on apprend que Mrs Figg s'est cassé la jambe et qu'elle ne pourra pas garder Harry le jour où la famille Dursley avait décidé de faire une sortie au zoo pour fêter l'anniversaire de Dudley.

.

**(3)** _Who needs tea when you've got…_ est une expression qui signifie à peu près _Pourquoi se contenter de si peu quand on peut avoir quelque chose de meilleur_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suite aux reviews de **77Hildegard** et de **Cléo McPhee**, voici un petit rappel au sujet de **la chronologie des événements** et de _**La Quête**_.

.

**Chapitres 1 et 2 :** Départ de Harry en décembre 1998 (il a 18 ans) et arrivée avant l'été 1977. Il passe ses ASPIC sous un nouveau nom (Cameron Sage) et une nouvelle date d'anniversaire : le **2 février 1978, il a 19 ans**.

En été 1978, il s'inscrit à l'université d'Édimbourg pour un Mastère en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (durée 6 ans, donc jusqu'en 1984).

.

**Chapitre 3** : **1****ère**** rencontre avec Severus Rogue durant l'été 1979** au domicile de Regulus Black (à qui il donne des cours de soutien) : **Cameron a 20 ans, Severus a 19 ans**.

**2****ème**** rencontre avec Severus en février 1980**, lors de la veillée funéraire de Regulus Black et _**récupération du médaillon de Salazar**_.

.

**Chapitre 4** : le 2 février 1980 (à l'âge de 21 ans), _**destruction du médaillon**_ grâce à un Feudeymon. Aux vacances de Pâques, _**récupération et destruction de la bague des Gaunt**_. Aux vacances de Noël 1981, **3****ème**** rencontre avec Severus lors d'une réception chez les Malefoy**. Les parents de Harry sont morts le 31 octobre de la même année et le petit Harry a été envoyé chez les Dursley.

.

**Chapitre 5** : **1984** : Cameron a 25 ans et Severus en a 24. 4ème rencontre avec Severus dans un pub alors que Cameron fêtait l'obtention de son Mastère. **Début de leur amitié**.

.

**Chapitre 6** : Noël 1984, premier échange de cadeaux entre les deux. Cameron révèle à Severus qu'il sait qu'il a pris la Marque des Ténèbres. _**Été 1985, récupération du diadème de Serdaigle**_ lors d'une invitation de Severus à visiter Poudlard.

.

**Chapitre 7** : _**Destruction du diadème en été 1985**_. En **août 1986**, après une soirée arrosée au pub, **Severus caresse la joue de Cameron (qui ne comprend pas le message)**. Aux vacances de **Noël 1986, Cameron enlève la douleur de la Marque de l'avant-bras de Severus**._**En 1987, récupération de la coupe de Poufsouffle**__ à la Banque Gringotts. __**Destruction de la Coupe**_.

.

**Chapitre 8** : **En décembre 1988**, **Severus refait des avances à Cameron qui réalise (enfin) qu'il ressent quelque « chose » pour Severus**.

.

**Chapitre 9** : **Début 1989**, **Cameron et Severus sortent ensemble**, au bout de cinq ans à se tourner autour !

.

**Chapitre 10** : Noël 1989 passé ensemble. Courant 1990, Cameron est témoin d'un appel de cheminette de Lucius Malefoy dans les appartements de Severus. Décès de la mère de Severus qui révèle à Cameron son enfance douloureuse.

.

**Chapitre 11** : **1990**, **Cameron** **avoue à Severus ses sentiments et qu'il est un voyageur temporel venu du futur pour défaire Voldemort** il lui révèle l'existence des Horcruxes et la destruction de quatre d'entre eux. _**Severus récupère**_, chez Lucius Malefoy, _**le journal intime de Jedusor**_. _**Cameron détruit le journal**_. Lucius se venge en mutilant les tendons de Severus. Cameron prépare un châtiment contre Lucius.

.

**Chapitre 12 :** Été 1990, Cameron rencontre la fille du professeur Kabbali qui a maintenant vingt-trois ans et sera la nouvelle professeure de DCFM. Severus et Cameron se font une crise de jalousie à son sujet. Cameron se rend compte que Severus et Albus n'entretiennent pas le même type de relations que de son temps. Severus déclare à demi-mots qu'il aime Cameron alors qu'il pense celui-ci endormi. Cameron s'interroge sur le fait que Severus ne soit pas plus curieux sur le futur.

.

**Chapitre 13** : **Été 1991**, Cameron constate que **Harry Potter ne parle pas le fourchelang et n'est pas un Horcruxe**. Début de l'année scolaire 1991, Cameron constate que Severus continue à fréquenter Lucius Malefoy ainsi que d'autres Mangemorts pour continuer ses activités d'espionnage. Halloween 1991, Harry Potter combat un troll dans les cachots. **Noël 1991, **_**Severus découvre que Cameron est un Fourchelang**_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Conseils de lecture :**

.

Voici **deux autres de mes coups de cœur** sur fanfiction. Cette fois-ci le thème porte sur Severus, vampire, forcé par les circonstances de prendre Harry comme calice. Il s'agit d'_**Extermination**_ de **Crapounette** et de _**Blood future**_ de **Shamra**.

_**Extermination**_ [id:5757802] est une histoire en cours. Elle est assez éprouvante émotionnellement – âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Elle se déroule dans le monde sorcier après la chute de Voldemort. La méchante est Ombrage qui met en place un système d'extermination des « nuisibles » inspiré de Grindelwald et de Hitler réunis. Une véritable horreur. L'écriture de **Crapounette** [id: 1557135] est aisée. On adhère tout de suite, les détails sont importants et les personnages, même secondaires, sont touchants et bien décrits.

L'action de _**Blood future**_ [id:3456127] se situe après le tome 6. Severus, vampire, est puni par Voldemort et se voit contraint de prendre Harry comme calice. Ce calice s'avérera plus que récalcitrant. L'histoire de **Shamra** [id: 1171265] est absolument bien écrite et captivante jusqu'à la fin. J'ai particulièrement apprécié la voix intérieure d'un Severus désabusé, un peu cynique et plein d'humour noir, ainsi que son interaction avec Harry rempli de doutes, de peurs et de souffrances.

.

.


	14. Distractions et Distractions

**Titre : My Name is Cameron Sage**

**Chapitre XIV – Distractions et Distractions**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars.**

**Traductrice : Forêt Interdite.**

**Bêta : Crapule.**

**Catégorie : M.**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars.** Les choses vont mal dans le camp de la Lumière et, dans un ultime effort pour accomplir son destin, Harry remonte le temps pour essayer de nouveau… HP/SS.

**Avertissements :** Slash HP/SS, mentions de désagréments passés (viol, torture, maltraitance sur enfants).

**Déclaration solennelle :** Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars (et de la traductrice) :** Le récit diverge de la trame du tome 7 pour la bataille à Poudlard et ne tient pas non plus compte de l'épilogue.

.

**

* * *

My Name is Cameron Sage**

.

**Chapitre XIV – Distractions et Distractions**

.

« Monsieur Sage ? Que faites-vous là ?

– Je rends visite à votre Maître de Potions. Comment allez-vous, monsieur le Directeur ? »

Dumbledore arborait une mine totalement décontenancée. Cela ne l'avantageait pas du tout, probablement parce qu'il affichait rarement ce genre d'expression. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez restés amis. »

« Vraiment ? » Il avait été persuadé que Dumbledore était conscient de l'activation du réseau de cheminette lors de ses visites à Rogue. Il devait encore se dépêtrer avec l'idée que, en fin de compte, l'homme n'était pas omniscient.

Dumbledore se reprit rapidement. « Non que cela me surprenne, bien sûr.

– Bien sûr. » Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?

« Profitez de votre visite, Monsieur Sage. »

Il était encore un peu confus lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de Rogue. Après un moment, la porte s'ouvrit avec force.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est… Sage ? Que fais-tu_…_ ? Entre vite » dit-il, et il tira Cameron dans ses appartements. « Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a vu ?

– Je suis tombé sur le directeur. C'était bizarre, il ne savait pas que je continuais à te rendre visite.

– Bien sûr qu'il ne le savait pas ! » lança Rogue. « Pourquoi même es-tu ici ? Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé la cheminette ? »

En se renfrognant, Cameron fouilla dans sa manche et dégagea Thessa de sa position enroulée autour de son poignet. « Je ne voulais pas la faire voyager par le réseau de cheminette. Elle voulait te voir, quoique je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi.

– Est-ce que tu lui as dit pourquoi tu étais là ?

– _C'est quoi son problème_ ? » siffla Thessa. Bonne question.

« Je lui ai juste dit que je te rendais visite. C'est quoi ton problème ?

– Rien, simplement je… Aucun élève ne t'a vu ? »

Et, soudainement, cela le frappa, comme s'il avait été heurté par un sortilège glacial bien placé. Rogue avait honte de lui, honte d'être vu en sa compagnie. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour ne l'avoir jamais remarqué auparavant. En dehors de cette première fois où Rogue avait montré le château à Cameron, il avait toujours insisté pour que personne ne le voie ici. En plus, il avait attendu jusqu'à ce que l'école soit finie et que le château soit presque désert. Rogue lui avait dit dès le début qu'il avait pensé toute sa vie être hétéro – c'est sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas être complètement à l'aise que le monde le découvre homosexuel. Il espérait que c'était cela, de toute façon. Ce serait bien pire si cela avait rapport avec lui, personnellement.

« Attends une minute. Tu ne t'en es jamais soucié avant quand je t'ai fait sortir ! Nous avons vu tous ces spectacles, et les dîners, et tu étais à l'aise avec tout ça. » C'était complètement insensé. Bien sûr, presque tous les endroits où ils s'étaient rendus étaient moldus. Peut-être qu'il ne se souciait que de l'opinion des gens qu'il connaissait effectivement, qu'il lui fallait rencontrer tous les jours. Il pouvait comprendre cela, d'une certaine façon.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec la choucroute ?

– Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit, tout simplement ? » Il n'aurait pas aimé ça, mais cela aurait rendu les choses tellement plus faciles.

Rogue le regardait avec un front plissé. « Te dire quoi ? »

« Que tu n'avais… que tu n'étais pas… à l'aise_…_ d'être vu en ma compagnie. J'aurais compris. Je sais que beaucoup de gens n'acceptent pas_…_ les façons de vivre différentes, et… »

Le visage de Rogue se crispa et Cameron se demanda à quel point l'homme était en colère.

Puis il éclata de rire.

« _Est-ce qu'il va bien ?_ » demanda Thessa avec dérision.

Cameron ne voyait pas comment la situation pouvait être drôle.

« Tu as cru que j'avais honte d'être vu avec _toi_ ? »

Cameron se renfrogna. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passait non plus, mais il savait que Rogue se moquait de lui. « Eh bien, que dois-je déduire quand tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un du Monde Sorcier nous voie ensemble ?

– Sage, sais-tu qu'il y a des enfants de Mangemorts dans cette école.

– Ouais. Et alors ?

– Ils répètent tout à leurs parents. Ils me surveillent de très près. » Il savait tout cela mais il ne voyait pas où Rogue voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute : « Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une cible. »

Cameron en resta bouche bée. Il devait plaisanter. « Tu caches notre relation afin de me protéger ?

– _Il semble que tu aies tout compris de travers. Je pensais que tu étais sensé être intelligent ? Maître de Défense et tout le tralala_.

– _Oh, toi, la ferme !_ » répliqua-t-il sèchement au serpent.

Rogue détourna les yeux, apparemment gêné, et acquiesça. Eh bien, il avait raison d'être gêné !

« Combien de sorciers ou sorcières connais-tu, qui soient plus puissants magiquement que moi ? Qu'imagines-tu qu'ils pourraient me faire ? » demanda-t-il, oscillant entre l'amusement et l'indignation.

Rogue semblait chagriné, c'était bien fait pour lui.

« Je ne pensais pas_…_

– Tu ne pensais pas à ça, hein ? Tu as simplement décidé de me protéger contre les grands méchants Mangemorts et me laisser croire que tu n'étais pas à l'aise avec nous deux.

– C'est très sérieux, Sage ! Ce sont des gens dangereux.

– Je le sais très bien. Probablement mieux que tu ne le penses. » dit-il d'un ton qui, il l'espérait, ne souffrirait pas de contestation. « Et je serais honoré si tu voulais m'accompagner à dîner ce soir à Pré-au-Lard. Qu'en dis-tu ? » Rogue était tout de même un homme très réservé, et il espérait qu'il n'avait pas poussé le bouchon trop loin.

« Tout le plaisir sera pour moi. » répondit Rogue, contrit. « Je suis toujours étonné que _tu_ veuilles être vu avec _moi_. Parfois, je me demande comment tu peux bien me supporter.

– Moi aussi. Je pense que c'est un des symptômes de l'amour.

– Ça doit être ça. Je ne peux certainement pas expliquer ma tolérance anormale pour toi d'une autre façon. »

Quand ils réalisèrent en même temps les implications des paroles de Rogue, le sourire de Cameron éclaira la pièce tandis que Rogue tenta de dissimuler sa rougeur.

« _Je peux y aller aussi_ ? »

.

* * *

.

Il s'arrangea pour être à Poudlard le quatre juin, même si on était au milieu de la semaine. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire quelque chose en particulier – qui sait ce qu'une ingérence intempestive pourrait avoir comme effet ? Mais il voulait être là tout de même quand Harry, Ron et Hermione, mettraient leurs efforts en commun pour sauver la pierre philosophale.

« À quoi dois-je ce plaisir ? » demanda Rogue quand il pénétra dans le salon.

« Je pensais que tu voudrais célébrer le dernier jour des examens. Je sais que tu as encore des copies à corriger, mais tu es débarrassé des petits cornichons pendant un certain temps. »

Rogue leva un sourcil vers lui. « Cela dépend de ce que tu entends par _célébrer_. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » répondit-il avec ce qu'il espérait être un regard aguicheur.

« N'importe quoi ?

– Bien sûr. Toujours.

– Même si je voulais_…_ te donner la fessée, puis t'attacher et te faire subir les pires outrages ? »

Cameron se décomposa quelque peu face à cela. « Eh bien, je_…_ je ne suis pas_…_ je veux dire, si c'est ce que tu veux faire. Vraiment, tout ce que tu veux. N'importe quand. »

Rogue inclina la tête sur le côté. « Tu l'aurais vraiment fait, n'est-ce pas ? Même si tu es, de toute évidence, mal à l'aise avec l'idée. »

– Bien sûr. Je te donnerai tout ce dont tu as besoin. J'espère que tu le sais.

– Relaxe, Sage, je plaisantais. »

Cameron partit d'un petit rire nerveux. « Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas content d'entendre ça. Sérieusement, cependant. Que veux-tu ? »

Rogue réfléchit pendant un moment. « Et bien, j'ai surveillé la partie pratique des examens de Potions toute la journée et je ne me suis pas encore lavé. Tu veux prendre une douche avec moi ? »

Il sentit sa queue frissonner d'espoir. « Oh, oui_…_ » Cela semblait être une bonne idée.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se tenait debout à admirer les lignes du corps de Rogue pendant que celui-ci se rinçait les cheveux. Avec la tête inclinée en arrière dans la bruine formée par la douche, son cou paraissait particulièrement attrayant. Ils n'avaient jamais encore joué ensemble dans la douche, et il n'était pas sûr que Rogue voudrait aller plus loin ou retourner dans la chambre, maintenant qu'ils étaient propres.

C'était étrange. Dans toutes ses relations précédentes, il avait pris ce genre de choses pour acquises. Avec quelqu'un d'autre, s'il avait envie de s'amuser de façon coquine dans la douche et qu'un corps humide se trouvait à portée de main, il saisissait l'occasion. Il s'était toujours senti à l'aise pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait, et bien sûr si son partenaire n'était pas dans l'ambiance il n'avait qu'à le dire, et ils remettraient ça pour une autre fois, sans rancune. De la même façon, cela ne le tracassait pas de refuser une fantaisie sexuelle à un partenaire, comme lorsque ce gars en Algérie lui avait demandé de porter un corset. Il avait dit non, le gars avait haussé les épaules, et ils étaient passés direct au sexe.

Mais c'était différent avec Rogue. Il ne voulait dénier quoi que ce soit à l'homme. De même, il savait que cela lui ferait mal s'il essayait de proposer quelque chose et qu'elle lui soit refusée, donc il s'assurait d'ordinaire que ses initiatives soient bien accueillies avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. En outre, plusieurs fois, il avait eu l'impression que Rogue était tellement en manque d'affection qu'il ne dirait jamais non à Cameron, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas. Et il ne voulait pas de ça non plus.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait quelque chose à perdre. Il ne voulait pas gâcher _cette chose_ avec Rogue.

Juste quand il s'apprêtait à le toucher, Rogue sortit de sous l'eau et le regarda de façon étudiée. « Peux-tu lancer un sortilège de poids-plume, sans baguette, sur toi-même ?

– Ouais…

– Bien. Alors passe les jambes autour de ma taille. »

Après un bref moment de choc, il bondit sur Rogue et enroula ses jambes autour de l'homme, qui se retourna et le pressa contre le carrelage. Oh, ça allait être bon.

« Merlin, oui. Baise-moi, Severus.

– Fais venir le lubrifiant. »

Cameron secoua la tête : « Pas besoin, je peux le faire avec un charme. C'est fait, vas-y.

– Dieux du Ciel, tu n'as même pas cligné des yeux. As-tu une idée de ce que cela me fait quand tu fais ça ? »

Cameron se pencha et toucha sa queue bien dure. « J'en ai une idée. Vas-tu faire quelque chose pour ce problème ? »

Avec un gémissement, Rogue glissa deux doigts dans son entrée, mais Cameron était impatient.

« Ça suffit, c'est assez_…_ baise-moi, Severus, je veux te sentir en moi. »

Rogue regarda comme s'il s'apprêtait à protester pendant un moment, mais Cameron sentit les doigts le délaisser pour être remplacés par quelque chose de plus substantiel.

« Oh, oui » souffla-t-il quand Rogue glissa en lui en un seul et doux mouvement. Il se sentait si plein, presque inconfortable. Juste bien.

« Cameron… » gémit Rogue et Cameron l'attira vers lui pour un baiser. Qui était bouche ouverte, humide, et gauche. Qui était parfait.

« Maintenant… » répétait-il contre les lèvres de Rogue « …maintenant, s'il te plaît. »

Rogue hocha la tête et se mit à s'enfoncer. Puis ils se balançaient ensemble, et c'était comme s'ils avaient fait cela depuis toujours, et il ne voulait jamais que ça s'arrête.

« Oh, » gémit Rogue « …je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. » Cameron savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir non plus, donc il se serra autour du membre de Rogue et celui-ci vint, le comblant de chaleur, puis il vint également, et il ne pouvait plus voir, ne pouvait plus respirer, et tout était félicité.

Mais alors, avant même que le membre ramolli de Rogue ait glissé hors de lui, Rogue hurla et ils tombèrent tous deux sur le sol.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suite aux reviews de **77Hildegard** et de **Cléo McPhee**, voici un petit rappel au sujet de **la chronologie des événements** et de _**La Quête**_.

.

**Chapitres 1 et 2 :** Départ de Harry en décembre 1998 (il a 18 ans) et arrivée avant l'été 1977. Il passe ses ASPIC sous un nouveau nom (Cameron Sage) et une nouvelle date d'anniversaire : le **2 février 1978, il a 19 ans**.

En été 1978, il s'inscrit à l'université d'Édimbourg pour un Mastère en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (durée 6 ans, donc jusqu'en 1984).

.

**Chapitre 3** : **1ère rencontre avec Severus Rogue durant l'été 1979** au domicile de Regulus Black (à qui il donne des cours de soutien) : **Cameron a 20 ans, Severus a 19 ans**.

**2ème rencontre avec Severus en février 1980**, lors de la veillée funéraire de Regulus Black et _**récupération du médaillon de Salazar**_.

.

**Chapitre 4** : le 2 février 1980 (à l'âge de 21 ans), _**destruction du médaillon**_ grâce à un Feudeymon. Aux vacances de Pâques, _**récupération et destruction de la bague des Gaunt**_. Aux vacances de Noël 1981, **3ème rencontre avec Severus lors d'une réception chez les Malefoy**. Les parents de Harry sont morts le 31 octobre de la même année et le petit Harry a été envoyé chez les Dursley.

.

**Chapitre 5** : **1984** : Cameron a 25 ans et Severus en a 24. **4ème rencontre avec Severus** dans un pub alors que Cameron fêtait l'obtention de son Mastère. **Début de leur amitié**.

.

**Chapitre 6** : Noël 1984, premier échange de cadeaux entre les deux. Cameron révèle à Severus qu'il sait qu'il a pris la Marque des Ténèbres. _**Été 1985, récupération du diadème de Serdaigle**_ lors d'une invitation de Severus à visiter Poudlard.

.

**Chapitre 7** : _**Destruction du diadème en été 1985**_. En **août 1986**, après une soirée arrosée au pub, **Severus caresse la joue de Cameron (qui ne comprend pas le message)**. Aux vacances de **Noël 1986, Cameron enlève la douleur de la Marque de l'avant-bras de Severus**._**En 1987, récupération de la coupe de Poufsouffle**__ à la Banque Gringotts. __**Destruction de la Coupe**_.

.

**Chapitre 8** : **En décembre 1988**, **Severus refait des avances à Cameron qui réalise (enfin) qu'il ressent quelque « chose » pour Severus**.

.

**Chapitre 9** : **Début 1989**, **Cameron et Severus sortent ensemble**, au bout de cinq ans à se tourner autour !

.

**Chapitre 10** : Noël 1989 passé ensemble. Courant 1990, Cameron est témoin d'un appel de cheminette de Lucius Malefoy dans les appartements de Severus. Décès de la mère de Severus qui révèle à Cameron son enfance douloureuse.

.

**Chapitre 11** : **1990**, **Cameron** **avoue à Severus ses sentiments et qu'il est un voyageur temporel venu du futur pour défaire Voldemort** il lui révèle l'existence des Horcruxes et la destruction de quatre d'entre eux. _**Severus récupère**_, chez Lucius Malefoy, _**le journal intime de Jedusor**_. _**Cameron détruit le journal**_. Lucius se venge en mutilant les tendons de Severus. Cameron prépare un châtiment contre Lucius.

.

**Chapitre 12 :** Été 1990, Cameron rencontre la fille du professeur Kabbali qui a maintenant vingt-trois ans et sera la nouvelle professeure de DCFM. Severus et Cameron se font une crise de jalousie à son sujet. Cameron se rend compte que Severus et Albus n'entretiennent pas le même type de relations que de son temps. Severus déclare à demi-mots qu'il aime Cameron alors qu'il pense celui-ci endormi. Cameron s'interroge sur le fait que Severus ne soit pas plus curieux sur le futur.

.

**Chapitre 13** : **Été 1991**, Cameron constate que **Harry Potter ne parle pas le fourchelang et n'est pas un Horcruxe**. Début de l'année scolaire 1991, Cameron constate que Severus continue à fréquenter Lucius Malefoy ainsi que d'autres Mangemorts pour continuer ses activités d'espionnage. Halloween 1991, Harry Potter combat un troll dans les cachots. **Noël 1991, **_**Severus découvre que Cameron est un Fourchelang**_.

.

**Chapitre 14** : 1992, Cameron et Severus s'avouent implicitement leur amour. _**Le 4 juin 1992, Cameron s'arrange pour rendre visite à Severus, le jour où la pierre philosophale sera récupérée par Harry Potter**_**. Severus s'écroule sur le sol en hurlant**.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voici **deux autres de mes coups de cœur** sur fanfiction.

.

Cette fois-ci j'ai choisi de vous présenter deux histoires où **Harry** et **Severus** sont des **créatures elfiques**. Comme d'habitude, vous trouverez des liens pour ces histoires dans mes histoires favorites, sur mon profil.

.

Dans _**Les mots qu'il a osés lui dire**_ [id:5753191] de **Monsieur DeSolitude** [id: 1482429], vous ferez la rencontre d'une race d'elfes assez mystérieuse dont Severus Rogue en est le représentant. Cette histoire pleine de suspense, se situe alors que Voldemort est affaibli mais pas encore défait. Harry est en septième année. Il est assez horripilant au début mais évoluera vite. L'histoire, intenable de rebondissements et très bien écrite, est en pause pour le moment. **Monsieur DeSolitude** est un Allemand qui n'a appris le français que depuis trois ans. Chapeau bas !

.

Dans _**The Briarwood Elf**_ [id:5688551] de **Fitful** [id: 1378144], la créature elfique est Harry Potter qui est victime d'un sortilège lancé par un sorcier maléfique. L'histoire, en langue anglaise, se situe post-Voldemort. Harry est un Auror, malheureux en ménage sans en être conscient et Severus, égal à lui-même, un peu en marge de la société, a besoin d'un elfe de maison. L'auteur a classé son histoire en humour mais je ne partage pas son avis. Pour moi, c'est vraiment angoissant, même si certaines situations sont assez cocasses.

.

.


	15. La fin, mais pas vraiment

**Titre : My Name is Cameron Sage**

**Chapitre XV – La fin, mais pas vraiment**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars.**

**Traductrice : Forêt Interdite.**

**Bêta : Crapule.**

**Catégorie : M.**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars.** Les choses vont mal dans le camp de la Lumière et, dans un ultime effort pour accomplir son destin, Harry remonte le temps pour essayer de nouveau… HP/SS.

**Avertissements :** Slash HP/SS, mentions de désagréments passés (viol, torture, maltraitance sur enfants).

**Déclaration solennelle :** Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars (et de la traductrice) :** Le récit diverge de la trame du tome 7 pour la bataille à Poudlard et ne tient pas non plus compte de l'épilogue.

.

**

* * *

My Name is Cameron Sage**

.

**Chapitre XV – La fin, mais pas vraiment**

.

Avec des pensées galopant en tous sens, il tourna le mitigeur et lança un charme de séchage sur eux deux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Rogue hurlait toujours, recroquevillé sur le carrelage de la douche, de sorte que Cameron n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'avait entendu. Cela importait peu : Rogue n'allait visiblement pas bien du tout. Cameron était complètement paniqué : Rogue subissait évidemment une douleur atroce, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Il vit un ruissellement rouge s'écouler vers le conduit d'évacuation et en remonta la source jusqu'à l'avant-bras de Rogue. Il était en train de s'écorcher et de se déchirer l'avant-bras comme pour déchiqueter la Marque des Ténèbres. Qu'est-ce qui, au Nom des Fondateurs, se passait-là ?

Les cris de Rogue régressèrent suffisamment assez pour qu'il l'entende gémir « Ligote-moi », de sorte que Cameron ne perdit pas de temps pour le pétrifier. Il se dit que c'était le seul moyen pour l'empêcher de s'arracher toute la peau de son avant-bras. En outre, de cette façon, il ne serait plus capable de crier à gorge déployée et de s'abîmer les cordes vocales.

Cameron lui nettoya le sang de son avant-bras et le fit léviter sur le lit. Après quelques minutes, il relâcha légèrement les sortilèges pour donner à Rogue un peu de contrôle sur ses muscles faciaux, ainsi il verrait si les choses allaient mieux.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

– J'ai mal… » murmura Rogue.

– Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour stopper ta souffrance. » dit-il, en regardant partout dans la pièce comme si une solution pouvait surgir de nulle part. « Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé avant ?

– Presque. Mais pas à ce point.

– Quand ça ?

– Il y a dix ans. »

Dix ans ? Il y a dix ans, les parents de Harry avaient été tués. Il y a dix ans, le Sale Connard avait été défait.

Bien sûr. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas considéré cela plus tôt ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?

Il observa la tension sortir du corps de Rogue et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Libérant le corps entier du sortilège de pétrification, il jeta un regard sur l'avant-bras gauche de Rogue et ses soupçons s'avérèrent aussi justes que confirmés.

« C'est fini. » murmura Rogue dans une crainte révérencieuse. « Je, je n'ai jamais… » Son souffle était haché et Cameron leva les yeux vers lui et vit des larmes couler sur son visage. Il grimpa sur le lit aux côtés de Rogue et attira son corps tremblant tout contre lui.

« Tu vas bien ?

– Impeccable.

– Et ce n'est pas comme avant, quand il a disparu ? »

Rogue secoua la tête. « Je ne le sens plus du tout. C'est terminé. C'est terminé. » répétait-il, et Cameron se demanda lequel des deux il essayait de convaincre.

« On devrait aller à l'infirmerie. » Il contra la protestation inévitable en ajoutant : « D'ailleurs, on a besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

Rogue soupira et s'essuya le visage avec la main. « Je suppose que tu as raison. Habillons-nous, alors. »

Ils firent lentement route vers l'infirmerie, Rogue boitant plus lourdement que d'habitude et saisissant le bras de Cameron pendant tout le trajet. Cameron ne pensait pas qu'il était même conscient de cela, alors il essaya de ne pas attirer l'attention sur ce fait et embarrasser son amant habituellement réservé.

En marchant, il essaya de reconstituer ce qui avait dû se passer.

Il n'avait jamais été vraiment certain de la période pendant laquelle Nagini avait été transformée en Horcruxe – personne n'en n'avait été certain, d'aussi loin qu'il le sache. Si Rogue et lui avaient raison d'assumer que Sa Malveillance était bel et bien morte, alors cela devait s'être passé après avoir fui le corps agonisant de Quirrell. Cela voudrait dire que tous les Horcruxes existants avaient été détruits, ainsi quand Harry avait touché la peau de Quirrell et que l'amour du sacrifice de Lily l'avait tué, son compagnon parasite était mort lui aussi.

Il se sentit comme un idiot absolu de n'avoir jamais envisagé cette possibilité auparavant, mais peu importe combien cela paraissait sensé et évident en ce moment, cela lui semblait encore trop beau pour être vrai.

« Quand tu parleras au Directeur, assure-toi de savoir si Potter a vu une sorte d'esprit ou de brouillard quitter le corps de Quirrell.

– Quitter le corps de Quirrell ? Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix encore enrouée d'avoir tant crié.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a possédé toute l'année et il est mort ce soir en essayant de voler la pierre philosophale. La première fois que cela s'est passé, les Horcruxes étaient encore intacts, donc son esprit a survécu. Cette fois-ci, je pense qu'ils avaient tous été détruits auparavant.

– Tu penses ?

– Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de la période où le dernier a été créé. Mais avec ce qui est arrivé à ta Marque, il doit l'avoir été plus tard. Je pense qu'il a vraiment disparu.

« Nous en saurons bientôt plus. »

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Cameron sut qu'il avait eu raison. Il y avait Harry, flanqué d'Hermione et de Ron, perché sur le bord d'un lit et parfaitement conscient, mais un peu ébranlé. Il n'y avait pas eu d'esprit mauvais fondant sur lui pour traverser son corps et le laisser endormi pendant trois jours.

Ça y était. C'était fini.

.

* * *

.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que la prophétie était vraie.

– Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? »

La plupart de l'agitation était retombée dans les semaines qui avaient suivi « la confrontation » (comme les média l'avaient appelée), et Cameron était plus qu'enclin à oublier tout ceci.

« Je ne pense pas. C'est que je ne crois pas beaucoup dans la divination. J'étais celui qui a révélé la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres – j'avais du mal à croire que cela serait important. Mais ce fut la raison pour laquelle il a ciblé les Potter. C'est ma faute s'ils sont morts.

– Je sais que tu l'as délivrée, mais cela ne fait pas de toi le responsable de ce qu'il a fait. Penses-y de cette manière – s'il n'avait jamais couru après eux, il ne serait pas tombé, il y a dix ans et le sacrifice de Lily ne serait jamais arrivé de telle sorte que Potter puisse le tuer pour de bon.

– Cela ne fait pas de ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de bien.

– Non, mais cela ne te rend pas responsable non plus des actes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Rogue hocha la tête et ils passèrent les quelques minutes suivantes à boire leur thé dans un silence tranquille.

« Alors tout s'est déroulé de la façon dont tu l'espérais ?

– Beaucoup mieux, en réalité. » répondit-il. En fait, il ne pouvait croire à quel point tout s'était bien passé. « La dernière fois, il a regagné un nouveau corps et a rassemblé ses Mangemorts à nouveau. Il a été actif pendant plusieurs années qui ont causé beaucoup de douleurs et de souffrances. Cette fois-ci, nous sommes en mesure d'éviter tout cela. Il ne pourra pas délivrer les criminels d'Azkaban ou assassiner des enfants innocents, ou encore prendre Poudlard. Et, il faut l'espérer, Harry Potter sera en mesure de passer toutes ses années d'école sans psychopathe essayant de le tuer à chaque virage.

– Il a rassemblé les Mangemorts à nouveau, as-tu dit ? » demanda Rogue d'une façon étrangement hésitante. « Ai-je été… ? »

Cameron acquiesça. « Tu as repris tes activités d'espionnage. C'était très dur pour toi, et je ne peux exprimer à quel point je suis reconnaissant que tu n'aies pas eu à le faire cette fois-ci. » Il essaya de ne pas penser à la mort de Dumbledore et à ce que cela aurait fait à l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Oui. C'est certainement un changement opportun.

– N'y pense plus. C'est fini maintenant. »

.

* * *

.

Tout le discours sur la prophétie le fit penser cette autre que Trelawney avait faite, celle sur Pettigrow. Il n'y avait désormais plus aucune raison de ne pas voir justice faite, s'il pouvait trouver un moyen de s'y prendre sans attirer l'attention sur lui.

Comme bonus supplémentaire, s'il pouvait exonérer Sirius et le faire sortir d'Azkaban, il n'aurait probablement pas besoin de s'inquiéter que Rogue tienne tête à un loup-garou en manque de potion Tue-Loup.

À l'époque, il avait été fou de rage contre Rogue pour avoir poussé Remus à la démission, mais avec le recul il pouvait le comprendre d'une certaine façon. Quel genre d'adulte responsable omettrait de prendre sa potion dans une école pleine d'enfants innocents ? Aucune excuse concernant un ami perdu depuis longtemps et échappé de prison ne pourrait faire en sorte que ce comportement soit acceptable. En l'état actuel des choses, il était le seul qui pouvait empêcher cela.

Ainsi, la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontrèrent, il demanda à Rogue : « Sais-tu quelle est la forme animagus de Peter Pettigrow

– Quelque chose de petit et de velu, je crois. Pourquoi poses-tu une question sur lui, entre tous ?

– Parce qu'il n'est pas mort.

– Quoi? Comment le sais-tu ? »

Cameron leva un sourcil.

« Oh. D'accord. » dit Rogue penaud.

« Exactement. Si je te dis qu'il est déguisé en rat de compagnie, celui de Ron Weasley, pourrais-tu t'arranger pour le reconnaître et le retenir assez longtemps pour que les Aurors l'emmènent en garde à vue ?

– Je suis sûr que je pourrais trouver un moyen. Pourquoi est-ce si important ?

– Fais-moi confiance, ça va t'épargner, ainsi qu'à tout le monde, beaucoup de douleur et de chagrin. » Rogue ne serait probablement pas trop heureux d'obtenir, par inadvertance, que Sirius Black soit disculpé de toutes les charges portées contre lui et libéré, mais au moins il ne serait pas obligé d'interagir avec lui, cette fois-ci, via l'Ordre du Phénix.

Courant octobre, Sirius fut escorté hors de la prison d'Azkaban et se retrouva en possession de tout ce que le ministère lui avait confisqué plus des dommages et intérêts. Harry alla chez les Dursley une fois encore pour récupérer ses affaires puis emménagea au 12 square Grimmaurd.

.

* * *

.

« L'homme est un idiot empoté !

– Est-ce qu'on parle encore de Lockhart ?

– Je t'ai parlé de ce qui s'est passé dans son semblant de petit club de duel, non ? »

Cameron s'en souvenait très bien. « Non, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il s'est rendu complètement ridicule. Non pas qu'il ait eu à se forcer, à mon avis.

– J'en suis sûr. A-t-il fait quelque chose en particulier ?

– À part avoir essayé d'utiliser un sortilège de maquillage pour se débarrasser du serpent de Drago, lui permettant presque de mordre involontairement un Poufsouffle ? J'ai dû réparer les dégâts, bien sûr.

« Donc, je suppose que le Poufsouffle va bien ? »

Rogue souffla. « Bien sûr. J'ai inversé le sort aussi vite que j'ai pu, après que l'idiotie de Lockhart l'ait laissé retomber juste en face de lui. »

Donc Harry n'était vraiment pas un Fourchelang. Ce n'était pas possible que Rogue ne mentionne pas cela, si le garçon avait soudain commencé à parler aux serpents. Il avait été à peu près certain de ce fait, mais c'était bon d'en avoir confirmation.

« Le pire, c'est que comme maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, le poste n'est plus maudit. À moins que le Directeur trouve quelqu'un de meilleur et lourde Lockhart, il pourrait rester ici indéfiniment ! »

Cette pensée était franchement inquiétante. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait complètement oublié la malédiction sur le poste de professeur de DCFM. Il avait pensé que Remus pourrait peut-être postuler pour le poste l'année prochaine, mais il ne pensait plus ce cela se ferait maintenant. D'après ce qu'il pouvait discerner des potins et de _La Gazette du Sorcier_, c'est à peine s'il quittait Sirius d'un pas. S'il n'avait pas épousé Tonks la dernière fois, Cameron se poserait sérieusement des questions sur ces deux-là.

« Pourquoi ne pas poser ta candidature ? » demanda-t-il à Rogue en se souvenant de la rumeur selon laquelle il avait toujours voulu ce poste. « Tu constituerais un meilleur spectacle que celui offert par les deux derniers professeurs, c'est certain.

– Bien sûr que je serais meilleur. Mais il faudrait que cela soit plus incitateur que ça pour que j'abandonne les Potions. » Apparemment, il ne s'agissait que d'une rumeur, après tout. « Pourquoi, toi, ne postules-tu pas pour le poste ?

– Quoi, moi ?

– Tu es un Maître _ès_ Défense sans emploi régulier, pas vrai ?

– Eh bien, quand tu le présentes sous cet angle… ça ne te dérangerais pas de travailler avec moi ? Je ne voudrais pas… t'agacer ? »

– Bien sûr que non. » répondit Rogue, puis il détourna le regard. « Est-ce qu'une telle proximité serait un problème pour toi ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Cameron ne pouvait croire qu'il était nerveux à ce sujet. « Non, je pense que ça serait la meilleure partie. » répondit-il honnêtement. « Je pense que je ferais mieux d'écrire bientôt à Dumbledore, alors. »

Rogue opina. « Mais pas maintenant. » Il se leva et lui tendit une main. « Viens te coucher. »

– Oui, il se fait tard. » Pas qu'il ait vraiment eu l'intention de dormir si tôt.

.

* * *

.

Il s'écroula sur le canapé en une masse exténuée. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ces sales mioches étaient si irritants ? » De loin, la partie la plus bizarre était d'avoir son moi plus jeune en classe, mais il n'était pas prêt de le dire à haute voix. Cela l'arrangeait aussi que Harry vive avec Sirius et ait des expériences complètement différentes de celles dont Cameron se souvenait.

« Je suis certain de l'avoir mentionné plus d'une fois. »

Eh bien, c'était vrai. « Apparemment, tu n'as pas assez mis l'accent sur ce fait.

– Ce n'est guère ma faute si tu ne me crois pas.

– Hum. Je continue de dire que c'est de ta faute. Tu étais celui qui en premier a mentionné que je sollicite cet emploi, tu sais. »

Rogue gloussa. « Si tu insistes. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas au lit et ne me laisserais-tu pas rattraper le coup. »

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si épuisé que ça, après tout.

« Allez… Tu pourras me punir pour cela en me baisant. Fort.

– Je ne suis pas convaincu que tu verrais cela comme une punition. » dit-il comme ils entraient dans la chambre à coucher.

Rogue haussa les épaules et lui offrit un sourire – c'était toujours ce qu'il pensait des sourires de Rogue – un vrai cadeau. « Peut-être pas. De toute façon, ça va te faire te sentir mieux. »

Cameron l'attira pour un baiser brûlant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre. »

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suite aux reviews de **77Hildegard** et de **Cléo McPhee**, voici un petit rappel au sujet de **la chronologie des événements** et de _**La Quête**_.

.

**Chapitres 1 et 2 :** Départ de Harry en décembre 1998 (il a 18 ans) et arrivée avant l'été 1977. Il passe ses ASPIC sous un nouveau nom (Cameron Sage) et une nouvelle date d'anniversaire : le **2 février 1978, il a 19 ans**.

En été 1978, il s'inscrit à l'université d'Édimbourg pour un Mastère en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (durée 6 ans, donc jusqu'en 1984).

.

**Chapitre 3** : **1****ère**** rencontre avec Severus Rogue durant l'été 1979** au domicile de Regulus Black (à qui il donne des cours de soutien) : **Cameron a 20 ans, Severus a 19 ans**.

**2****ème**** rencontre avec Severus en février 1980**, lors de la veillée funéraire de Regulus Black et _**récupération du médaillon de Salazar**_.

.

**Chapitre 4** : le 2 février 1980 (à l'âge de 21 ans), _**destruction du médaillon**_ grâce à un Feudeymon. Aux vacances de Pâques, _**récupération et destruction de la bague des Gaunt**_. Aux vacances de Noël 1981, **3****ème**** rencontre avec Severus lors d'une réception chez les Malefoy**. Les parents de Harry sont morts le 31 octobre de la même année et le petit Harry a été envoyé chez les Dursley.

.

**Chapitre 5** : **1984** : Cameron a 25 ans et Severus en a 24. 4ème rencontre avec Severus dans un pub alors que Cameron fêtait l'obtention de son Mastère. **Début de leur amitié**.

.

**Chapitre 6** : Noël 1984, premier échange de cadeaux entre les deux. Cameron révèle à Severus qu'il sait qu'il a pris la Marque des Ténèbres. _**Été 1985, récupération du diadème de Serdaigle**_ lors d'une invitation de Severus à visiter Poudlard.

.

**Chapitre 7** : _**Destruction du diadème en été 1985**_. En **août 1986**, après une soirée arrosée au pub, **Severus caresse la joue de Cameron (qui ne comprend pas le message)**. Aux vacances de **Noël 1986, Cameron enlève la douleur de la Marque de l'avant-bras de Severus**. _**En 1987, récupération de la coupe de Poufsouffle à la Banque Gringotts. Destruction de la Coupe**_.

.

**Chapitre 8** : **En décembre 1988, Severus refait des avances à Cameron qui réalise (enfin) qu'il ressent quelque « chose » pour Severus**.

.

**Chapitre 9** : **Début 1989, Cameron et Severus sortent ensemble**, au bout de cinq ans à se tourner autour !

.

**Chapitre 10** : Noël 1989 passé ensemble. Courant 1990, Cameron est témoin d'un appel de cheminette de Lucius Malefoy dans les appartements de Severus. Décès de la mère de Severus qui révèle à Cameron son enfance douloureuse.

.

**Chapitre 11** : **1990, Cameron avoue à Severus ses sentiments et qu'il est un voyageur temporel venu du futur pour défaire Voldemort** ; il lui révèle l'existence des Horcruxes et la destruction de quatre d'entre eux. _**Severus récupère**_, chez Lucius Malefoy, _**le journal intime de Jedusor. Cameron détruit le journal**_. Lucius se venge en mutilant les tendons de Severus. Cameron prépare un châtiment contre Lucius.

.

**Chapitre 12 :** Été 1990, Cameron rencontre la fille du professeur Kabbali qui a maintenant vingt-trois ans et sera la nouvelle professeure de DCFM. Severus et Cameron se font une crise de jalousie à son sujet. Cameron se rend compte que Severus et Albus n'entretiennent pas le même type de relations que de son temps. Severus déclare à demi-mots qu'il aime Cameron alors qu'il pense celui-ci endormi. Cameron s'interroge sur le fait que Severus ne soit pas plus curieux sur le futur.

.

**Chapitre 13** : **Été 1991**, Cameron constate que **Harry Potter ne parle pas le fourchelang et n'est pas un Horcruxe**. Début de l'année scolaire 1991, Cameron constate que Severus continue à fréquenter Lucius Malefoy ainsi que d'autres Mangemorts pour continuer ses activités d'espionnage. Halloween 1991, Harry Potter combat un troll dans les cachots. _**Noël 1991, Severus découvre que Cameron est un Fourchelang**_.

.

**Chapitre 14** : 1992, Cameron et Severus s'avouent implicitement leur amour. _**Le 4 juin 1992, Cameron s'arrange pour rendre visite à Severus, le jour où la pierre philosophale sera récupérée par Harry Potter**_**. Severus s'écroule sur le sol en hurlant**.

.

**Chapitre 15** : La Marque de Severus lui avait fait mal à cause de la _**disparition définitive de Voldemort**_. Cameron donne les indications nécessaires à Severus pour que _**Peter Pettigrow soit démasqué et envoyé à Azkaban**_. Octobre 1992, Sirius est libéré de prison et Harry Potter emménage avec lui. Septembre 1993, sur les conseils de Severus, **Cameron devient le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal**.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voici **deux autres de mes coups de cœur** sur fanfiction.

.

Cette fois-ci, le thème que j'ai choisi porte sur « **l'enfance d'un chef** » (clin d'œil à Jean-Paul Sartre), autrement dit Harry élevé par ou selon les principes de Voldemort.

.

La première histoire s'intitule _**Petit**_ [id:2781707] et est écrite par **Lupiot** [id: 963326]. Je suis restée scotchée en lisant cette fic, non seulement par le style d'écriture de Lupiot, légère et teintée de pointes d'humour, mais aussi par le thème. Voldemort, après avoir tué les Potter, enlève Harry et, ne sachant pas pourquoi il a kidnappé cet enfant, ni quoi faire de lui, finit par l'élever pour en faire son héritier. Harry porte un amour fou à son « père » ainsi qu'à Severus (espion de la « Lumière » qui est forcé de l'éduquer selon les préceptes des Mangemorts). L'histoire est vraiment passionnante. Moi qui n'apprécie guère les histoires entre Harry et Voldemort (par manque de crédibilité psychologique surtout), je me suis laissée embarquer dans cette lecture sans la lâcher.

.

La deuxième histoire est écrite en langue anglaise. Il s'agit de _**The Facade of Innocence**_ [id:4531033] de **Koinaka** [id: 1491017]. Harry, élevé en France comme un Malefoy – avec leurs caractéristiques physiques – est puissant, intelligent mais pétri d'une idéologie nauséeuse. Son but est de redonner un corps à Voldemort à qui il voue une admiration sans borne. Les choses se gâtent quand le jeune adolescent fait la connaissance de Severus et d'autres jeunes à Poudlard et est travaillé par ses hormones. Voldemort devient alors progressivement son ennemi…

.

.


	16. Les Principes d’éducation

**Titre : My Name is Cameron Sage**

**Chapitre XVI – Les Principes d'éducation des Coupables et des Innocents**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars.**

**Traductrice : Forêt Interdite.**

**Bêta : Crapule.**

**Catégorie : M.**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars.** Les choses vont mal dans le camp de la Lumière et, dans un ultime effort pour accomplir son destin, Harry remonte le temps pour essayer de nouveau… HP/SS.

**Avertissements :** Slash HP/SS, mentions de désagréments passés (viol, torture, maltraitance sur enfants).

**Déclaration solennelle :** Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars (et de la traductrice) :** Le récit diverge de la trame du tome 7 pour la bataille à Poudlard et ne tient pas non plus compte de l'épilogue.

.

**

* * *

My Name is Cameron Sage**

.

**Chapitre XVI – Les Principes d'éducation des Coupables et des Innocents**

.

« Le thé Earl Grey est traditionnel !

– Mais l'English Breakfast est un breuvage beaucoup plus robuste, et il est grand temps de changer !

– Nous servons le thé Earl Grey depuis deux cent quarante-trois ans.

– C'est exactement ce que je disais ! » Elle claqua sa paume sur la table et la théière poussa un petit cri effrayé.

Cameron suivait la discussion avec une joie mal dissimulée. Il se pencha vers Rogue : « Sont-ils toujours comme ça ? » Il ne se souvenait pas que des personnes en soient venues aux mains autour d'un thé à la réunion du personnel à la fin de l'année scolaire dernière, mais comme c'était sa première réunion, il devait être sûrement un peu distrait.

« Pas vraiment. Je pense qu'ils mènent leur propre guéguerre, maintenant qu'ils savent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est parti pour de bon. »

« Nous ne pouvons simplement pas priver tous ceux qui ont appris à aimer le thé habituel servi dans la salle des professeurs.

– Qu'en est-il de ceux qui sont malades et fatigués de ce thé ? Avez-vous pensé à eux ? Y avez-vous pensé une seule fois ? »

Plus il passait du temps auprès de la Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, plus il réalisait quel enfant il avait été avant de retourner dans le temps. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle faisait partie de la même tranche d'âge que Dumbledore – la centaine au moins. Mais à la regarder maintenant, les joues rouges de colère, les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne (quand elle ne criait pas), il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas plus de soixante-dix ans. À peine l'âge moyen.

« Vous le faites exprès ! Je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait penser que vous pouvez toujours avoir raison, mais il est grand temps que vous appreniez à faire des compromis, même les enfants de cinq ans savent qu'on ne peut céder à leurs caprices tout le temps ! »

Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais entendu son ancienne Directrice de Maison crier aussi fort. Dumbledore parlait encore sur un ton de voix normal, mais il était clair qu'il semblait bouleversé. Si cela durait beaucoup plus longtemps, il avait peur que McGonagall puisse passer à sa forme animagus et griffe son patron en plein visage dans le but de lui arracher les yeux.

Il décida de prendre la parole avant que le sang ne soit versé ou que la théière soit si inquiète qu'elle saute de la table :

« Euh, il y a-t-il une raison pour que nous ne puissions pas avoir les deux ? »

Tous deux se retournèrent et le regardèrent comme s'ils étaient surpris de le voir ici. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur bataille, qu'ils avaient probablement complètement oublié où ils se trouvaient. Ils regardèrent chacun autour de la salle en direction de tous les autres professeurs qui les dévisageaient avec amusement et inquiétude.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge et tenta de sourire.

« Oui, bien. Je suis sûr que cela serait une solution acceptable. N'est-ce pas, Minerva ?

– Hum. Je crois bien que je suis d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous avez accepté !

– Bien sûr que non » répondit Dumbledore en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Les yeux de Minerva lancèrent des éclairs d'indignation et Cameron intervint avant qu'ils puissent recommencer :

« Quand avez-vous dit que tombait le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard ? J'ai peur de ne pas l'avoir noté...

– Rabat-joie ! » marmonna Rogue.

.

* * *

.

Il était blotti dans le canapé avec ses plans de cours et une tasse de thé, mais il passait la plupart de son temps à regarder Rogue. Son amant était assis à son bureau avec une pile de copies, mais, comme Cameron, son attention semblait se porter sur d'autres choses. La plupart du temps, il regardait, sans le voir, son encrier.

« Rogue, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Rogue ouvrit la bouche et Cameron lui coupa la parole : « Ne dis pas "rien". Tu as évidemment quelque chose qui te trotte dans la tête. »

Rogue semblait être sur le point d'objecter à nouveau, puis se ravisa et lâcha : « Pourquoi tu ne m'invites jamais dans tes appartements ? »

Eh bien, c'était inattendu. « Euh, je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé… » Sûrement Rogue n'était pas en colère contre lui du fait qu'il passe autant de temps dans les cachots ?

Rogue baissa la tête et s'exprima en regardant sa plume. « Je ne comprends pas. Tu semblais assez heureux de m'accueillir dans ta maison. »

Oh ! « Je déteste mes appartements. Je n'aime pas aller là-bas… je n'ai pas l'impression de m'y sentir comme chez moi.

– Et ta maison te donne cette impression ?

– Ma maison… et ici.

– Ah ! » répondit Rogue avec une nonchalance étudiée, mais Cameron put voir le fantôme d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il revint à ses notations.

.

* * *

.

Son objectif principal était de voir la justice rendue et d'obtenir que Malefoy soit condamné à la prison à vie. Malheureusement, avec le Magenmagot dans sa poche, il semblait que l'homme ne pouvait rien faire de mal. Il avait déjà été acquitté de toutes les actions avant que le Grand-Connard tombe en prétendant avoir été placé sous _Imperium_, et Cameron n'avait pas de preuve réelle de crimes qu'il avait commis par la suite.

Le sortilège qu'il avait utilisé sur Rogue était juste un tout petit peu illégal, mais ils auraient du mal à expliquer le journal, ce qui ne se passerait pas bien. Il pourrait essayer d'entraîner Malefoy à faire quelque chose d'interdit, mais il n'y avait aucune garantie que Cameron ne serait pas arrêté de même. Il n'avait même plus désormais le statut de Sauveur-du-Monde-Sorcier pour marchander.

Il était tellement frustré ! Il savait bel et bien que Malefoy était la pire espèce d'homme, mais tous les crimes dont il avait connaissance s'étaient déroulés sur une autre ligne temporelle. Avec la façon dont les choses avaient changé, aucun de ces événements n'auraient lieu cette fois.

Il était près de laisser tomber l'affaire quand Drago revint de ses vacances d'été revêtu d'un glamour. Personne d'autre ne semblait s'en rendre compte, mais ces yeux bordés de rouge et ce regard hanté étaient révélateurs pour lui. Qui savait quelles blessures se cachaient sous ses robes.

Il arrêta le garçon qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. « Monsieur Malefoy. J'ai bien peur d'insister que vous visitiez Madame Pomfresh avant de retourner dans votre dortoir. »

Drago lui lança un regard soupçonneux : « Je n'ai absolument rien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie.

– À moins que vous ne vouliez que je commence à vous poser des questions, je vous suggère de faire ce qu'on vous dit. Vous pouvez compter sur la discrétion de Madame Pomfresh, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

– Je vous l'ai dit, je vais bien ! » s'obstina-t-il, en essayant de masquer sa peur et sa honte par de la colère.

« Ne me faites pas retirer des points à votre Maison, Monsieur Malefoy. Maintenant, dois-je vous escorter, ou pensez-vous que vous pouvez trouver votre chemin ?

– J'irai.

– Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Je saurai si vous ne tenez pas votre parole. Maintenant, allez-vous-en.

– Oui, professeur » laissa échapper Drago à travers ses dents serrées, puis il se tourna pour marcher d'une façon arrogante en direction de l'infirmerie.

Cameron résolut de faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour voir Lucius Malefoy répondre de ses crimes, que ce soit par les voies officielles ou non.

.

* * *

.

Comme Harry prenait de l'âge, Cameron devint de plus en plus anxieux que quelqu'un – à savoir Rogue – fasse le rapprochement entre eux. La cicatrice et le fait qu'il parle fourchelang l'aidaient, ainsi que le fait que personne, en dehors Rogue n'avait aucune raison de soupçonner qu'il avait voyagé dans le temps, mais il restait néanmoins inquiet.

Si jamais Harry décidait de se faire pousser les cheveux ou de se débarrasser de ses lunettes, il pourrait être en difficulté.

Il n'en était pas certain – c'était, après tout, assez difficile de se faire une idée de sa propre signature magique – mais il pensait que sa magie et celle de Harry étaient assez différentes. C'était logique car Cameron avait abrité un Horcruxe et Harry non. Il espérait juste que les signatures étaient assez différentes pour détourner les soupçons.

Enfin, l'anxiété le gagna et il ne put supporter la situation plus longtemps.

« Tu ne m'as jamais demandé quel était mon nom.

– Non, et je ne le ferai pas. »

Eh bien, merci aux Fondateurs pour ça, au moins. « Pourquoi ? N'es-tu pas curieux ?

– J'ai bien pensé à te le demander, au début. Mais imagine combien cela serait bizarre si jamais je te rencontrais jeune – en supposant même que tu sois déjà né. Je pense qu'il serait difficile pour moi de me comporter normalement. »

Cela se comprenait. Faites confiance à Rogue pour être toujours la personne la plus logique. « Tu as raison. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne m'en voulais ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour ne pas te l'avoir dit. »

Rogue haussa les épaules. « Comme je l'ai dit, j'étais un peu curieux. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec nous. »

Cameron sourit soulagé. « Tu as raison, cela n'a rien à voir. »

.

* * *

.

Quand il tourna au bout du couloir du quatrième étage, il pensa qu'il expérimentait un moment de _déjà-vu_. La scène lui était étrangement familière – Harry avait la baguette pointée sur Drago qui était suspendu, tête en bas, dans les airs, Ron lançait railleries et insultes entre deux fous-rires, et Hermione se tenait là, en se mordant les lèvres, tout en sachant que c'était mal et en ne faisant pas grand chose. Au moins Drago portait-il un pantalon sous sa robe.

« Au nom de Merlin, qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? »

Harry se retourna vivement pour lui faire face et perdit le contrôle de son sort, mais Cameron fit rapidement léviter Drago et le reposa délicatement au sol.

« Êtes-vous blessé, monsieur Malefoy ? »

Drago secoua la tête.

« Très bien. Allez-vous-en d'ici, alors. »

Drago quitta précipitamment les lieux. « Maintenant. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut bien m'expliquer ce qui vous a pris de vous liguer contre un camarade de classe ? »

Le visage de Ron était rouge de colère et Harry paraissait hésiter entre la honte et l'indignation vertueuse. Cameron décida d'opter pour une approche différente.

« Qui vous a appris ce sort ? Peu importe, je sais très bien qui c'était. Vous pouvez dire à votre parrain, Monsieur Potter, qu'il est grand temps qu'il grandisse et commence à considérer le genre d'exemple que James aurait voulu plutôt que de revivre ses cruelles farces d'adolescence. Je ne tolérerai aucun autre comportement dans cette veine de votre part – ni de la vôtre, Monsieur Weasley. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Cameron n'en avait pas terminé. « Trente points en moins à Gryffondor pour chacun de vous Messieurs Potter et Weasley, et une retenue pour le reste de cette semaine avec Monsieur Rusard. Miss Granger, dix points pour vous. La prochaine fois que quelque chose de ce genre se produit, j'attends de vous que vous appeliez des renforts si vous ne pensez pas pouvoir gérer la situation vous-même. »

Les garçons avaient l'air de vouloir se défendre, mais Hermione dit : « Oui, professeur Sage ! », saisit chacun par un bras en sifflant entre ses dents « Chut, on s'en est bien tiré… » et les entraîna avec elle.

Quand ils furent hors de vue, Cameron s'affala contre le mur. Qu'arrivait-il à Harry ? Sûrement Sirius n'était pas entièrement à blâmer, mais il n'aidait certainement pas non plus. Il n'avait pas pensé que divers effets liés à l'absence de plusieurs expériences marquantes de vie pourraient avoir lieu sur le jeune Harry.

Il pouvait s'imaginer ces deux-là au square Grimmaurd, peut-être que Remus était là lui aussi, mais probablement pas. Sirius devait se sentir un peu largué, encore novice à éduquer un adolescent. La dernière chose dont il devait se souvenir très bien serait d'avoir eu vingt-et-un ans et d'avoir été le meilleur ami de James Potter. James lui avait manqué et il le retrouvait dans Harry, qu'il soit vraiment là ou pas. Ils devaient s'asseoir des soirées entières, avec Sirius racontant des histoires de ses jours de gloire avec un père dont Harry ne gardait aucun souvenir ou le félicitant d'avoir tué Voldemort. Il pouvait comprendre en quelque sorte que Harry veuille imiter les choses qu'il entendait raconter sur son père, mais sûrement, il devait être assez intelligent pour savoir ce n'était pas exactement un comportement approprié à suivre. Sûrement, il était assez mature pour comprendre que juste parce que son père avait agi de cette façon quand il avait été à l'école ne signifiait pas que c'était correct.

Il avait pensé que Harry évoluerait de la même manière dont il l'avait fait. Peut-être, qu'à la fin, il le ferait. Cameron n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait reconnaissant pour toutes les choses horribles qui étaient arrivées à lui-même ainsi qu'aux gens qu'il aimait, mais il semblait qu'elles n'étaient pas sans intérêt.

.

* * *

.

Il s'y attendait, bien sûr, mais le soulagement qu'il ressentit était palpable lorsqu'aucun quatrième nom ne voleta autour de la Coupe de Feu. Il était à présent en mesure de s'amuser à regarder les tâches, sachant qu'aucun Portoloin à destination d'un cimetière plein de méchants masqués n'attendait pour emporter le champion vers la mort.

Il parvint à ne pas montrer sa surprise lorsque Viktor Krum remporta le Tournoi. D'une certaine manière, il avait supposé que Cédric sortirait vainqueur haut la main. Mais, avec Krum, libre de tout Impardonnables au cours de la troisième tâche et sans Harry présent pour informer Cédric sur les dragons et lui donner le temps de se préparer, Krum prévalut.

Il était un peu ennuyé pour Cédric qu'il soit ainsi montré du doigt pour avoir terminé à la deuxième place, mais il se rappela que le garçon ne savait pas qu'il devait être reconnaissant d'être encore vivant. Il était juste un enfant de dix-sept ans qui avait laissé tomber ses camarades.

Cameron savait que c'était un petit prix à payer, même si Cédric ne le savait pas. D'ailleurs, il savait que les Poufsouffles ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur longtemps. Il n'était pas tout à fait dans leur nature de garder des rancunes tenaces.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suite aux reviews de **77Hildegard** et de **Cléo McPhee**, voici un petit rappel au sujet de **la chronologie des événements** et de _**La Quête**_.

.

**Chapitres 1 et 2 :** Départ de Harry en décembre 1998 (il a 18 ans) et arrivée avant l'été 1977. Il passe ses ASPIC sous un nouveau nom (Cameron Sage) et une nouvelle date d'anniversaire : le **2 février 1978, il a 19 ans**.

En été 1978, il s'inscrit à l'université d'Édimbourg pour un Mastère en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (durée 6 ans, donc jusqu'en 1984).

.

**Chapitre 3** : **1ère rencontre avec Severus Rogue durant l'été 1979** au domicile de Regulus Black (à qui il donne des cours de soutien) : **Cameron a 20 ans, Severus a 19 ans**.

**2ème rencontre avec Severus en février 1980**, lors de la veillée funéraire de Regulus Black et _**récupération du médaillon de Salazar**_.

.

**Chapitre 4** : le 2 février 1980 (à l'âge de 21 ans), _**destruction du médaillon**_ grâce à un Feudeymon. Aux vacances de Pâques, _**récupération et destruction de la bague des Gaunt**_. Aux vacances de Noël 1981, **3ème rencontre avec Severus lors d'une réception chez les Malefoy**. Les parents de Harry sont morts le 31 octobre de la même année et le petit Harry a été envoyé chez les Dursley.

.

**Chapitre 5** : **1984** : Cameron a 25 ans et Severus en a 24. **4ème rencontre avec Severus** dans un pub alors que Cameron fêtait l'obtention de son Mastère. **Début de leur amitié**.

.

**Chapitre 6** : Noël 1984, premier échange de cadeaux entre les deux. Cameron révèle à Severus qu'il sait qu'il a pris la Marque des Ténèbres. _**Été 1985, récupération du diadème de Serdaigle**_ lors d'une invitation de Severus à visiter Poudlard.

.

**Chapitre 7** : _**Destruction du diadème en été 1985**_. En **août 1986**, après une soirée arrosée au pub, **Severus caresse la joue de Cameron (qui ne comprend pas le message)**. Aux vacances de **Noël 1986, Cameron enlève la douleur de la Marque de l'avant-bras de Severus**. _**En 1987, récupération de la coupe de Poufsouffle à la Banque Gringotts. Destruction de la Coupe**_.

.

**Chapitre 8** : **En décembre 1988, Severus refait des avances à Cameron qui réalise (enfin) qu'il ressent quelque « chose » pour Severus**.

.

**Chapitre 9** : **Début 1989, Cameron et Severus sortent ensemble**, au bout de cinq ans à se tourner autour !

.

**Chapitre 10** : Noël 1989 passé ensemble. Courant 1990, Cameron est témoin d'un appel de cheminette de Lucius Malefoy dans les appartements de Severus. Décès de la mère de Severus qui révèle à Cameron son enfance douloureuse.

.

**Chapitre 11** : **1990, Cameron avoue à Severus ses sentiments et qu'il est un voyageur temporel venu du futur pour défaire Voldemort** ; il lui révèle l'existence des Horcruxes et la destruction de quatre d'entre eux. _**Severus récupère**_, chez Lucius Malefoy, _**le journal intime de Jedusor. Cameron détruit le journal**_. Lucius se venge en mutilant les tendons de Severus. Cameron prépare un châtiment contre Lucius.

.

**Chapitre 12 :** Été 1990, Cameron rencontre la fille du professeur Kabbali qui a maintenant vingt-trois ans et sera la nouvelle professeure de DCFM. Severus et Cameron se font une crise de jalousie à son sujet. Cameron se rend compte que Severus et Albus n'entretiennent pas le même type de relations que de son temps. Severus déclare à demi-mots qu'il aime Cameron alors qu'il pense celui-ci endormi. Cameron s'interroge sur le fait que Severus ne soit pas plus curieux sur le futur.

.

**Chapitre 13** : **Été 1991**, Cameron constate que **Harry Potter ne parle pas le fourchelang et n'est pas un Horcruxe**. Début de l'année scolaire 1991, Cameron constate que Severus continue à fréquenter Lucius Malefoy ainsi que d'autres Mangemorts pour continuer ses activités d'espionnage. Halloween 1991, Harry Potter combat un troll dans les cachots. _**Noël 1991, Severus découvre que Cameron est un Fourchelang**_.

.

**Chapitre 14** : 1992, Cameron et Severus s'avouent implicitement leur amour. _**Le 4 juin 1992, Cameron s'arrange pour rendre visite à Severus, le jour où la pierre philosophale sera récupérée par Harry Potter**_**. Severus s'écroule sur le sol en hurlant**.

.

**Chapitre 15** : La Marque de Severus lui avait fait mal à cause de la _**disparition définitive de Voldemort**_. Cameron donne les indications nécessaires à Severus pour que _**Peter Pettigrow soit démasqué et envoyé à Azkaban**_. Octobre 1992, Sirius est libéré de prison et Harry Potter emménage avec lui. Septembre 1993, sur les conseils de Severus, **Cameron devient le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal**.

.

**Chapitre 16** : **Cameron vit pratiquement tout le temps avec Severus dans ses appartements**. Cameron raffermit son **désir de punir Lucius Malefoy** lorsque Drago Malefoy revient à l'école revêtu d'un glamour, à la rentrée 1994. Cameron oblige Drago à aller à l'infirmerie. **Cameron est anxieux à l'idée que Severus découvre son identité d'origine**. Cameron surprend Harry en bande en train de molester le jeune Malefoy. Il le punit pour cela en l'incitant à se détacher des conseils de cette sorte donnés par son parrain. 1995 : Viktor Krum remporte le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voici **deux autres de mes coups de cœur** sur fanfiction.

.

Cette fois-ci, le thème que j'ai choisi porte sur Harry, enfant perturbé psychologiquement. Avec ces deux histoires, je vole peut-être au secours du succès mais je me dis que peut-être ces fics avaient échappé à la vigilance de certain-e-s.

.

Avec _Le monde d'Aleksandre Snape_ [id:4757274] de **Patmol25** [id: 1571990], nous découvrons un Harry complètement traumatisé à la suite de viols commis par son oncle. Severus le prend en charge, change son identité, l'adopte et le fait entrer dans une institution spécialisée pour enfants magiques ayant un retard mental. Le psychiatre de l'institution mène un travail formidable pour soigner les blessures du désormais jeune Aleksandre. L'Ordre du Phénix se réunit au manoir de Severus, avec la sœur de Severus, le fils de celle-ci, les familles Malefoy et Weasley, Remus et Sirius. Severus est un père dévoué qui se rapproche de Remus mais prend ses distances vis-à-vis de Dumbledore qu'il découvre sous un jour manipulateur puisqu'il suggère, tout comme Voldemort, que Severus s'éloigne de son fils pour être un meilleur espion. Voldemort est très présent en toile de fond et Severus doit jongler avec tout cela pour faire progresser son fils et surtout le protéger des deux camps.

.

Avec _Shadow_ [id:3770518] de **Keina Snape** [id: 1369131], nous découvrons un chaton blessé recueilli par Severus durant les vacances d'été alors que tout le monde magique cherche Harry Potter qui semble avoir disparu. Cette histoire est très touchante également. Harry est vraiment perturbé mentalement pour diverses raisons que vous découvrirez en lisant cette fic. Severus se dévoile peu à peu auprès du chaton, puis de l'adolescent, jusqu'à endosser le rôle de père auprès du jeune Harry. Voldemort ne cesse ses attaques contre Harry. Il y a aussi un élément fantastique très important dont je ne vous parle pas pour garder la surprise. À noter que Keina Snape a traduit cette fic en version anglaise également : _The Last Gift_ [id:3951530].

.

.


	17. S'occuper de Malefoy

**Titre**** : My Name is Cameron Sage**

**Chapitre XVII – ****S'occuper de Malefoy**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars.**

**Traductrice :**** Forêt Interdite.**

**Bêta : Crapule.**

**Catégorie :**** M.**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars.** Les choses vont mal dans le camp de la Lumière et, dans un ultime effort pour accomplir son destin, Harry remonte le temps pour essayer de nouveau… HP/SS.

**Avertissements :** Slash HP/SS, mentions de désagréments passés (viol, torture, maltraitance sur enfants).

**Déclaration solennelle :** Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars (et de la traductrice) :** Le récit diverge de la trame du tome 7 pour la bataille à Poudlard et ne tient pas non plus compte de l'épilogue.

.

**

* * *

My Name is Cameron Sage**

.

.

.

**Mise en garde de la traductrice :**

.

**Je rappelle que cette fiction est classée M, elle ne convient pas aux mineurs de moins de 16 ans ou à des personnes sensibles. Ce chapitre étant émotionnellement très dur, je le déconseille fortement à ces deux catégories de personnes.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre XVII – ****S'occuper de Malefoy**

.

« Je vous connais ?

– Probablement pas. J'ai assisté à une de vos réceptions de Noël une fois, mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas eu beaucoup d'opportunités pour y faire la conversation.

– Je vois. »

Malefoy paraissait vexé, à juste titre, bien qu'il faisait de son mieux ne pas le montrer. Si quelqu'un avait valsé tout droit à travers les barrières magiques de Cameron, il aurait été plus qu'un peu décontenancé. Contrairement aux siennes, qu'il avait lui-même placées, les protections magiques du Manoir Malefoy dataient probablement de plusieurs siècles et, à en juger par le regard sur le visage pincé de Malefoy, n'avaient jamais été violées auparavant.

Malefoy paraissait avoir du mal à décider s'il convenait d'offrir le thé à Cameron ou de brandir sa baguette, ou semblait se demander si c'était imprudent de châtier Cameron pour son manquement à l'étiquette alors qu'il donnait l'impression d'être visiblement plus puissant que lui.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous, Monsieur… ?

– Sage. Et, oui, il y a quelque chose que vous pouvez faire pour moi. »

Malefoy plissa les yeux : « Je vous ai déjà vu autre part qu'au Manoir. »

Cameron lui donna un certain temps et put lire sur son visage le moment où il se souvint l'avoir aperçu dans le salon de Rogue.

« Oui, c'est exact, monsieur Malefoy. Vous avez causé d'irréparables dommages à quelqu'un qui m'est très cher.

– Rogue ?, persifla Malefoy, cet homme n'est cher à personne. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

– Vous feriez mieux de tenir votre langue si vous voulez la garder, lança Cameron en s'efforçant de se maîtriser, Severus est la personne la plus importante au monde à mes yeux, et vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir. Et il ne méritait certainement pas ce que vous lui avez fait.

– Il a détérioré mon bien. » dit le blond en vacillant. Puis il essaya de regagner son allure habituelle, pompeuse et dédaigneuse.

« Vous et moi savons parfaitement que ce livre ne vous appartenait pas et que vous n'auriez pas dû jouer avec. »

Cameron pouvait voir que Malefoy était ébranlé et qu'il essayait de calculer ce qu'il pouvait bien savoir et comment il pourrait le découvrir.

« Je vous le demande encore une fois, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

– Examinez vos agissements. Confessez vos crimes. Vous avez une semaine. Si je ne vois pas cela en gros titres des journaux d'ici mercredi prochain, je viendrai vous voir. Faites-moi confiance quand je dis que vous préférerez les méthodes des Détraqueurs aux miennes. »

Et sur ce, il transplana, passant au travers des barrières magiques anti-transplanage qu'il avait silencieusement détruites au cours de leur conversation.

.

* * *

.

« Rogue ? Rogue ! Tu es là ? »

Bizarre. Il avait vérifié le laboratoire et le bureau en descendant dans les cachots et, comme il l'avait prévu, ils étaient vides. Il n'était pas allé dans la salle de classe, mais c'était bien après les heures normales de retenues. On était vendredi – Rogue ne devait pas patrouiller dans les couloirs ce soir-là.

Alors, où diable était-il ?

« _Il n'est pas là. Arrête de crier._

– _Eh bien, où est-il donc ?_

– _Tu es atrocement angoissé de le trouver._ »

Cameron se demanda si les serpents pouvaient lancer un regard mauvais.

« _Dis-moi simplement où il est allé. S'il te plaît._

– _À travers le feu. Un homme avait besoin d'une faveur, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ce sont tes affaires. _»

Vers qui serait allé Rogue pour lui faire _une faveur_ ? Et pourquoi cela lui donnait-il une telle sensation de nausée ?

« Est-ce que l'homme a dit qui il était ? L'as-tu reconnu, ou bien as-tu entendu la direction qu'a donnée Rogue quand il est parti par cheminette ?

- _Quelle sera ma récompense si je te le dis ?_ »

Putain de foutu serpent !

« _Que dirais-tu si je m'abstenais de t'étrangler et de donner ta carcasse insupportable comme pâtée à Fuzzy_ ?

– _T'es pas drôle. Au Manoir Malefoy._ » répondit Thessa, et l'estomac de Cameron se contracta alors qu'il se précipitait pour prendre la poudre de cheminette.

Au moment où il sortit du foyer, il tomba au sol. Il eut un bref instant pour se fustiger intérieurement de n'avoir pas transplané ou du moins de ne pas avoir érigé un bouclier personnel en sautant dans la cheminette vers un terrain hostile, avant de perdre conscience.

.

* * *

.

La première chose dont il fut conscient en se réveillant fut d'avoir une migraine aveuglante. Ou peut-être son aveuglement était seulement dû à l'obscurité du lieu. L'air était humide et vicié et il sentait le froid de la pierre sous ses doigts. Un cachot ?

Puis, il remarqua le son d'une respiration laborieuse. Quelqu'un était blessé. Quelqu'un… Rogue ?

Outre le mal de tête qui diminuait déjà et qui était un effet secondaire du sortilège de Stupéfixion auquel il avait été soumis à son arrivée, il semblait être blessé. Il se renversa sur ses genoux et se traîna vers la personne dont il souhaitait et espérait à la fois qu'elle ne fut pas Rogue. Il aurait été agréable de savoir où il était, mais tout bien considéré, il préférait _ne pas_ savoir qu'il avait été blessé et qu'il était détenu dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy.

Il toucha une chevelure douloureusement familière et la suivit pour passer la main au-dessus d'une joue moite.

« Rogue ? T'es réveillé ? »

Rogue gémit et pressa son visage dans la main de Cameron. Il considéra cela comme un oui : « Où as-tu mal ? »

Rogue lui prit la main et la serra contre sa gorge, puis contre son abdomen.

« Tu es avec moi maintenant » murmura-t-il. Il se concentra sur l'accroissement de sa magie afin de guérir son amant, mais c'était comme frapper très fort dans du ciment frais. Un champ de magie humide ! Super ! Il se concentra avec plus d'intensité et fut en mesure de soigner la gorge de Rogue suffisamment pour qu'il puisse parler et de guérir les fêlures et fractures de ses côtes à la racine des cheveux.

Il était suant, haletant et chancelant quand il termina. Cela devrait suffire pour le moment.

Tout ceci était de sa faute. Il aurait dû dire à Rogue ce qu'il faisait avec Malefoy. S'il l'avait dit, Rogue ne serait jamais venu ici pour lui faire une _faveur_. Il avait dû penser qu'il le protégeait. Il était encore plus fou.

Il était sur le point de demander à Rogue ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il cligna des yeux du fait de la clarté soudaine.

Malefoy, silhouette en contre-jour, faisait tournoyer sa canne ridicule. Cameron voulait le déchiqueter membre par membre. Il n'avait pas été assez fou pour croire que Malefoy irait effectivement se dénoncer aux autorités, mais il s'était senti obligé de lui donner sa chance. Il aurait dû voir ceci arriver, et il était ulcéré qu'il ne l'ait pas vu.

Il se leva, se plaça entre Malefoy et Rogue et ajusta sa vision.

Malefoy souriait. « Je présume que vous avez remarqué le champ anti-magie. » Le salaud était dans son élément, et bien sûr il les tenait entièrement à sa merci.

Il se retint avec effort de lever les yeux au ciel. Certes, il ne serait pas en mesure d'utiliser la magie contre Malefoy ici. Cela nécessiterait une trop grande concentration et beaucoup trop de temps pour contourner le champ. Mais lui, contrairement à Malefoy, savait que la magie n'était pas l'Alpha et l'Oméga de l'existence. Silencieusement, il remercia Monsieur Moustache pour son régime d'exercices quotidiens et les _compétences de survie_ qu'il avait martelés dans le cerveau de Cameron. Heureusement pour lui, l'idée que Monsieur Moustache se faisait de la _survie_ était _avoir l'autre gars avant qu'il vous ait_.

En moins de dix secondes, Malefoy fut plaqué contre le sol de pierre avec sa propre canne pressée sous sa mâchoire et sa baguette voltigea à travers la pièce. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et il griffa inutilement les mains de Cameron. Son teint aristocratique blanchit encore quand Cameron lui fit un sourire mauvais.

.

* * *

.

« Où es-tu allé ?

– Oh Tais-toi, ça n'a pas été si long. La plupart des guérisseurs m'auraient fichu dehors, de toute façon. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Je vais bien. _Où étais-tu_ ? »

Rogue essayait de paraître impressionnant depuis son lit d'hôpital, mais cela ne marchait pas vraiment.

« Je devais m'occuper de Malefoy, bien sûr.

– Peux-tu me donner des précisions sur ce que tu entends par _m'occuper de Malefoy_ ?

– Tu es sûr d'aller bien ? Ta voix semble un peu rauque.

– On m'a dit que ça allait passer. Ne t'inquiète pas – le médicomage a dit que quelle que soit la personne ayant administré les premiers soins en amateur, elle avait fait du bon boulot, dans la mesure du possible. »

Merci les Fondateurs pour cela. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé en le faisant mais, après coup, il avait été effrayé à l'idée que sa tentative maladroite de guérison ait pu avoir causé des dommages irréversibles.

« Maintenant, vas-tu répondre à ma question ? Ou est-ce tellement risqué que tu seras immédiatement jeté à Azkaban si quelqu'un entend par hasard ce que tu racontes ? »

Cameron jeta un sortilège d'imperturbabilité sur la chambre et s'assit sur le lit de Rogue. « Je n'en ai pas fait autant que je l'aurais voulu. Apparemment, je n'ai pas assez de cran pour la torture ce qui, je suppose, est une bonne chose. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il a été puni et il ne va pas être en mesure de te faire encore du mal. Si jamais il y arrivait, je n'aurais certainement pas de scrupules à lui arracher les jambes et à l'en nourrir, même si cela sera indigeste.

– Sage, dis-moi juste ce que tu as fait.

– D'accord. Eh bien, j'ai pensé qu'il serait amusant de lui enlever les choses auxquelles il tenait le plus. Pas très original, mais assez poétique dans le genre. Alors d'abord, je l'ai complètement vidé de sa magie. »

Rogue fit un bruit étouffé qui sonna comme un gémissement interrompu.

« Tu peux faire cela ?

– Il semblerait. Bien que ce ne fût pas aussi difficile que je l'avais envisagé. Quoi qu'il en soit, par la suite, je lui ai laissé une très jolie cicatrice sur son très joli minois. Du genre à faire grimacer les gens et les faire se détourner en frémissant d'horreur quand ils la verront. En fait, une grande partie de son oreille gauche a disparu. Puis je lui ai donné un douloureux et visible boitement afin qu'il puisse utiliser cette canne à laquelle il est tellement attaché. Et enfin je l'ai castré.

– Vraiment ? » tressaillit Rogue.

« Ouais. Je l'ai jeté au-delà de ses barrières magiques. Elles sont réglées sur sa signature magique, alors il ne sera pas en mesure de revenir dans son domaine à moins que quelqu'un ne l'y invite, et je ne pense pas que cela soit probable. Il ne possède pas de capitaux moldus, alors dans le meilleur des cas il ne pourra pas acheter de nourriture et mourra de faim dans la semaine.

– Je pense qu'il pourrait être capable de se tuer. Il est du genre à penser que la mort est de loin préférable à être devenu Moldu.

– C'est possible également. » répondit Cameron en haussant les épaules. Il laissait courir ses doigts dans la chevelure de Rogue, en silence, rassuré qu'il soit sain et sauf. Finalement, cependant, il n'en put supporter davantage.

« Je suis tellement désolé de ce qui s'est passé. J'aurais dû te dire ce qu'il s'était passé, alors tu n'aurais jamais… Et je t'aurais trouvé plus tôt – pendant combien de temps as-tu été là-bas ? Tout ceci est de ma faute…

– Sage, arrête ton babillage. Oui, tu aurais dû probablement m'avoir informé de tes plans. En y pensant, tout ceci aurait été évité si j'en avais fait autant. Tu ne l'as pas fait et je ne l'ai pas fait non plus, et ce qui est fait est fait. Ton omission ne te rend pas responsable de tout ce que Malefoy a fait. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours été très conscient d'être responsable de ma vie chaque fois que je faisais une faveur à cet homme. » répliqua Rogue tout en l'attirant vers lui afin que sa tête repose sur sa poitrine.

« P't'être. Qu'a-t-il fait ? Tu me le diras ?

– Il a appelé par cheminette aux alentours de six heures.

– Il t'a retenu durant quatre fichues heures ! Ô dieux, je suis désolé…

– Chut. Ce n'était pas si terrible. Il a utilisé le Doloris deux-trois fois, m'a frappé avec sa canne, écrasé ma gorge sous le talon de sa botte. Puis il m'a jeté dans la cellule où je me suis cogné la tête et ai rapidement perdu connaissance.

– Pas si terrible ! Tu racontes ça comme si c'était une recette potions ou quelque chose de banal. Il t'a frappé avec sa canne assez fort pour te fracturer plusieurs côtes, tu sais. Et j'ai subi assez de fois le Doloris pour savoir que ce n'est pas un putain de pique-nique ! »

Rogue resserra les bras autour des épaules de Cameron.

« Tu as déjà subi… ? Je ne savais pas.

– Oui. Alors pardonne-moi si je pense qu'être placé sous le Doloris _deux-trois fois_ est tout de même sérieux.

– Je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû essayer de le minimiser. Mais cela n'a pas duré aussi longtemps que cela aurait pu : j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps de récupération inconscient. Et, lorsque je me suis réveillé, tu étais là. Je pouvais respirer ton odeur, sentir tes mains parcourir mon corps et entendre ta voix. Tu as fait partir le plus gros de la douleur. Tu es venu à mon secours, et je savais que tout allait s'arranger.

– C'était remarquablement… romantique. » fit Cameron en clignant des yeux.

Rogue changea de position, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Hum. On verra bien si jamais j'essaie une fois encore de te remonter le moral. »

Cameron inclina le visage de Rogue vers lui et déposa un baiser sur la moue que formait sa bouche.

« Ne sois pas gêné. C'était gentil. C'est ce que je ressens tous les matins quand je me réveille à tes côtés. Je sens ton corps chaud contre le mien et j'entends ta respiration, et je souris parce que je sais qu'aussi longtemps que tu es là, avec moi, tout ira bien.

– D'accord. En avons-nous fini avec la romance maintenant ? » Le visage de Rogue se tordit comme s'il s'empêchait de sourire.

« Tout à fait. » fit Cameron en hochant la tête.

« Bien. Maintenant, cours me chercher un guérisseur et fais en sorte qu'il me libère de ce lieu infernal. Utilise le sortilège de l'Imperium, si tu le dois. »

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

Suite aux reviews de **77Hildegard** et de **Cléo McPhee**, voici un petit rappel au sujet de **la chronologie des événements** et de _**La Quête**_.

.

**Chapitres 1 et 2 :** Départ de Harry en décembre 1998 (il a 18 ans) et arrivée avant l'été 1977. Il passe ses ASPIC sous un nouveau nom (Cameron Sage) et une nouvelle date d'anniversaire : le **2 février 1978, il a 19 ans**.

En été 1978, il s'inscrit à l'université d'Édimbourg pour un Mastère en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (durée 6 ans, donc jusqu'en 1984).

.

**Chapitre 3** : **1****ère**** rencontre avec Severus Rogue durant l'été 1979** au domicile de Regulus Black (à qui il donne des cours de soutien) : **Cameron a 20 ans, Severus a 19 ans**.

**2ème rencontre avec Severus en février 1980**, lors de la veillée funéraire de Regulus Black et _**récupération du médaillon de Salazar**_.

.

**Chapitre 4** : le 2 février 1980 (à l'âge de 21 ans), _**destruction du médaillon**_ grâce à un Feudeymon. Aux vacances de Pâques, _**récupération et destruction de la bague des Gaunt**_. Aux vacances de Noël 1981, **3****ème**** rencontre avec Severus lors d'une réception chez les Malefoy**. Les parents de Harry sont morts le 31 octobre de la même année et le petit Harry a été envoyé chez les Dursley.

.

**Chapitre 5** : **1984** : Cameron a 25 ans et Severus en a 24. **4ème rencontre avec Severus** dans un pub alors que Cameron fêtait l'obtention de son Mastère. **Début de leur amitié**.

.

**Chapitre 6** : Noël 1984, premier échange de cadeaux entre les deux. Cameron révèle à Severus qu'il sait qu'il a pris la Marque des Ténèbres. _**Été 1985, récupération du diadème de Serdaigle**_ lors d'une invitation de Severus à visiter Poudlard.

.

**Chapitre 7** : _**Destruction du diadème en été 1985**_. En **août 1986**, après une soirée arrosée au pub, **Severus caresse la joue de Cameron (qui ne comprend pas le message)**. Aux vacances de **Noël 1986, Cameron enlève la douleur de la Marque de l'avant-bras de Severus**. _**En 1987, récupération de la coupe de Poufsouffle à la Banque Gringotts. Destruction de la Coupe**_.

.

**Chapitre 8** : **En décembre 1988, Severus refait des avances à Cameron qui réalise (enfin) qu'il ressent quelque « chose » pour Severus**.

.

**Chapitre 9** : **Début 1989, Cameron et Severus sortent ensemble**, au bout de cinq ans à se tourner autour !

.

**Chapitre 10** : Noël 1989 passé ensemble. Courant 1990, Cameron est témoin d'un appel de cheminette de Lucius Malefoy dans les appartements de Severus. Décès de la mère de Severus qui révèle à Cameron son enfance douloureuse.

.

**Chapitre 11** : **1990, Cameron avoue à Severus ses sentiments et qu'il est un voyageur temporel venu du futur pour défaire Voldemort** ; il lui révèle l'existence des Horcruxes et la destruction de quatre d'entre eux. _**Severus récupère**_, chez Lucius Malefoy, _**le journal intime de Jedusor. Cameron détruit le journal**_. Lucius se venge en mutilant les tendons de Severus. Cameron prépare un châtiment contre Lucius.

.

**Chapitre 12 :** Été 1990, Cameron rencontre la fille du professeur Kabbali qui a maintenant vingt-trois ans et sera la nouvelle professeure de DCFM. Severus et Cameron se font une crise de jalousie à son sujet. Cameron se rend compte que Severus et Albus n'entretiennent pas le même type de relations que de son temps. Severus déclare à demi-mots qu'il aime Cameron alors qu'il pense celui-ci endormi. Cameron s'interroge sur le fait que Severus ne soit pas plus curieux sur le futur.

.

**Chapitre 13** : **Été 1991**, Cameron constate que **Harry Potter ne parle pas le fourchelang et n'est pas un Horcruxe**. Début de l'année scolaire 1991, Cameron constate que Severus continue à fréquenter Lucius Malefoy ainsi que d'autres Mangemorts pour continuer ses activités d'espionnage. Halloween 1991, Harry Potter combat un troll dans les cachots. _**Noël 1991, Severus découvre que Cameron est un Fourchelang**_.

.

**Chapitre 14** : 1992, Cameron et Severus s'avouent implicitement leur amour. _**Le 4 juin 1992, Cameron s'arrange pour rendre visite à Severus, le jour où la pierre philosophale sera récupérée par Harry Potter**_**. ****Severus s'écroule sur le sol en hurlant**.

.

**Chapitre 15** : La Marque de Severus lui avait fait mal à cause de la _**disparition définitive de Voldemort**_. Cameron donne les indications nécessaires à Severus pour que _**Peter Pettigrow soit démasqué et envoyé à Azkaban**_. Octobre 1992, Sirius est libéré de prison et Harry Potter emménage avec lui. Septembre 1993, sur les conseils de Severus, **Cameron devient le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal**.

.

**Chapitre 16** : **Cameron vit pratiquement tout le temps avec Severus dans ses appartements**. Cameron raffermit son **désir de punir Lucius Malefoy** lorsque Drago Malefoy revient à l'école revêtu d'un glamour, à la rentrée 1994. Cameron oblige Drago à aller à l'infirmerie. Cameron surprend Harry en bande en train de molester le jeune Malefoy. Il le punit pour cela en l'incitant à se détacher des conseils de cette sorte donnés par son parrain. 1995 : Viktor Krum remporte le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

.

**Chapitre 17** : Lucius Malefoy est enjoint par Cameron de se livrer aux autorités sous huitaine. Quelques jours plus tard, **Cameron se rend au Manoir Malefoy pour délivrer Severus qui s'est fait enlever par Lucius Malefoy**. Il tombe dans un piège, retrouve Severus blessé, lui administre les premiers soins puis **Cameron « punit » Lucius Malefoy en lui enlevant sa magie, en le torturant puis en le bannissant du Monde Magique**.

.

.

* * *

.

**Message à tous ceux qui m'ont adressé des reviews non signées pour _My Name is Cameron Sage_ :**

**.  
**

Merci à **Adénoïde**, **Caliméro**, **Emy**, **Eileen19**, **Just** **HP**, **Nounou** et **Steph** **Nefer14**. J'ai dû effacer toutes les réponses que j'avais faites pour vos reviews anonymes car le règlement de FFnet ne permet pas les réponses aux reviews à la fin des chapitres. Je suis désolée de ne pas pourvoir vous adresser des messages personnels comme je le fais pour les autres revieweurs.

Mais sachez que toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues m'ont toujours encouragée à poursuivre mon travail de traduction.

.

.

* * *

.

**Conseils de lecture :**

.

Voici **deux autres de mes coups de cœur** sur fanfiction.

.

En premier lieu, je vous présente une fiction se déroulant dans un univers qui n'a rien à voir avec celui de Harry Potter. Il s'agit de _**Adieu Chère Dame**_ [id:5857827], se situant dans l'univers de Star Trek et mettant en scène le couple Jim Kirk et Spock. Cette fiction est écrite par **Kokoroyume** [id:906370] que vous connaissez, je l'espère pour vous, parce qu'elle écrit également de très bonnes fictions dans l'univers potterien. Spock fusionne son esprit avec celui de Jim pour échapper au rituel vulcain du _Pon Farr_, sorte de fièvre du sang obligeant les Vulcains à rechercher un partenaire sexuel. Mais les choses ne tournent pas comme prévu car Jim Kirk semble irrésistiblement attiré par son officier scientifique.

.

En deuxième lieu, je vous oriente vers **deux auteures** qui ont écrit ou traduit de nombreuses fictions tournant notamment autour du couple Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue. Faites-moi confiance, même si ce n'est pas votre couple favori – après tout, vous lisez une fiction Harry-Severus –_vous adorerez presque toutes les fictions de ces deux auteures_. Elles sont remarquablement traduites ou écrites, sans fautes, et les thèmes sont très originaux et touchants. **Je vous recommande donc de lire ces fictions et de poster des reviews**.

Lisez l'excellentissime fic _**Le monde de Misère**_ [id:3572312] de **Septentrion** [id: 898718]. Cette fic a été nominée aux 2007 OWL Awards. Alors qu'elle pensait trouver un Horcruxe, Hermione tombe accidentellement dans un autre univers en compagnie de Severus Rogue qu'elle soupçonne de trahison après la mort de Dumbledore. Bill Weasley et Remus Lupin se lancent à leur recherche pour les retrouver.

Et je vous recommande aussi _**Des choses à faire**_ [id:2891916] de **Benebu** [id: 714560] qui est la traduction de _**Unfinished Business**_ [id:2230284] de **Ramos** [id: 86346]. Hermione meurt accidentellement lors d'un cours de Potions et revient sous forme de fantôme hanter Poudlard et, peu à peu, acquiert plus de pouvoirs tout en se rapprochant du professeur Rogue.

.

.


	18. La lumière de ma vie

**Titre : My Name is Cameron Sage**

**Chapitre XVIII – La lumière de ma vie**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars.**

**Traductrice : Forêt Interdite.**

**Bêta : Crapule (elle a du mérite).**

**Catégorie : M.**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars.** Les choses vont mal dans le camp de la Lumière et, dans un ultime effort pour accomplir son destin, Harry remonte le temps pour essayer de nouveau… HP/SS.

**Avertissements :** Slash HP/SS, mentions de désagréments passés (viol, torture, maltraitance sur enfants).

**Déclaration solennelle :** Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars :** Le récit diverge de la trame du tome 7 pour la bataille à Poudlard et ne tient pas non plus compte de l'épilogue.

.

* * *

**My Name is Cameron Sage**

.

**Chapitre XVIII – La lumière de ma vie**

.

« Cam ? Hé, Cam ! »

Il connaissait cette voix. Oubliant Fleury et Bott et la recherche d'un éventuel nouveau manuel scolaire, il stoppa sa promenade sur le Chemin de Traverse pour rechercher, parmi la foule, un visage connu.

« Simran !

– Comment vas-tu ? J'ai entendu dire que tu as repris mon ancien poste.

– C'est exact. Ça va assez bien. Que fais-tu maintenant ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais restée au Royaume-Uni.

– Je travaille pour Gringotts. Papa voulait que je me rapproche de la maison, mais j'ai décidé de rester après que Miles m'a fait une lanterne. » Elle fit un geste en direction de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés et Cameron le remarqua enfin.

« Marks ? »

Le front de Simran se plissa d'interrogation : « Oh, vous vous connaissez ? »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire : « Euh, en quelque sorte. »

Marks intervint : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui ai tout raconté. Je n'ai simplement pas mentionné votre nom. »

Simran éclata de rire. « C'était toi ? L'_excellentissime_ briseur de sorts ?

– Ouais. Attends une minute… tu as dit qu'il t'a fait une lanterne ? » Il se tourna Marks. « C'est un de vos hobby ? »

Simran posa ses mains sur ses hanches : « Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

De toute évidence, quelque chose lui avait échappé. Elle paraissait à la limite insultée mais il ne voyait pas où il avait pu mettre les pieds dans le plat. « Élevé par des Moldus » lui rappela-t-il, en levant une main et en agitant les doigts devant elle.

Elle adopta alors une expression repentante. « D'accord. Eh bien, euh, c'est ce que les sorciers ou sorcières font quand ils… tu sais, quand ils veulent… » Elle agita la main, en désignant Marks et elle. Le regard de Cameron alla plusieurs fois de Marks à elle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était sensé observer.

« …quand ils veulent s'unir magiquement, expliqua Marks. J'ai fait ma demande. Dans le Monde Magique, quand quelqu'un veut se lier magiquement à une personne, il fait connaître ses intentions avec une lanterne. »

Oui, bien sûr ! Cela paraissait… pas du tout clair.

« Une lanterne !

– C'est une très vieille tradition. Cela est sensé signifier que chacun est la lumière de la vie de l'autre. Habituellement, gravées ou peintes sur le verre, il y a des scènes évoquant les rituels de séduction ou les espoirs et les rêves que l'on place dans la relation future.

– Celle de Miles était absolument magnifique.

– Je vois. » Il ne voyait pas vraiment mais il était déterminé à se plonger dans un bouquin détaillant les us et coutumes du Monde Sorcier, ce qui était déjà une bonne résolution pour le moment. « Attends, tu vas te _marier_ ?

– Me _lier_ magiquement, oui.

– Oh. Eh bien, félicitations alors.

– Merci, dit-elle en rayonnant de joie. Attends-toi à recevoir une invitation dans les mois prochains. »

.

* * *

.

Un matin, il vit l'annonce dans _La Gazette des Sorciers_, au bas de la page sept.

Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks se lieraient magiquement samedi prochain au cours d'une cérémonie privée présidée par le professeur Dumbledore.

La première pensée qui traversa son esprit perplexe fut : « _Qu'est-ce qui, au Nom des Fondateurs, peut bien qualifier Albus Dumbledore pour qu'il lie magiquement les gens autour de lui ?_ » Peut-être que dans le Monde Sorcier, le célébrant n'avait pas besoin d'être un ministre du culte ou quelque chose de la sorte. Peut-être qu'être « âgé » ou « fouineur » ou encore « joyeusement paisible » étaient les points essentiels à manifester chez les officiants des cérémonies d'union magique.

Puis il arrêta ce train de pensées, juste quelques instants, pour se demander qui des deux avait fabriqué la lanterne. Ce devait avoir été Tonks. Il était impossible que Remus ait eu l'idée de demander à Tonks d'être liée à lui pour l'éternité. Il se demanda à quoi la lanterne de Tonks pouvait bien ressembler… Le livre qu'il avait lu disait que la magie contribuait à façonner la forme de la lanterne, en particulier les nuances de couleurs, composées de souvenirs, d'émotions et de souhaits. Quel effet cela ferait de recevoir un tel objet de quelqu'un, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir sur les sentiments ou les intentions de son auteur ? Personnellement, il serait effrayé d'en fabriquer une. Et si la magie le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même ? Qui sait ce que les images pourraient dévoiler.

Ensuite, il se sentit idiot d'avoir fait des suppositions concernant la relation entre Remus et Sirius. Tout de même, ces deux-là semblaient _extrêmement_ proches et il refusa de s'en excuser.

Après cela, il voulut savoir pourquoi il s'intéressait tant aux mariages. Presque immédiatement, toutefois, il se rendit compte que ce n'était que ces deux-là qui l'intéressaient et il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer en lui pour être aussi touché.

Puis il se souvint de Teddy. C'est cela qui était important, et il fut un peu fâché contre lui-même d'avoir mis tant de temps pour s'en rappeler. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, Teddy grandirait avec son père, sa mère et son grand-père tous en vie, entouré de l'amour et de l'affection des siens. Il serait avec sa famille, comme tout enfant devrait l'être.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été aussi content un jour d'être retourné dans le temps.

.

* * *

.

« Souvenez-vous, quarante cinq centimètres de parchemin sur les vampires et les mythes qui les entourent à rendre mardi, jour de notre prochain cours. Bonne fin de semaine ! » s'écria-t-il en s'époumonant vers la fin de sa tirade dans l'espoir vain que les élèves qui se pressaient vers la porte lui prêtent encore une petite attention. Il ne le leur reprochait pas vraiment. Il n'était pas vieux au point de ne pouvoir se rappeler ce que ça faisait que d'assister au dernier cours du vendredi.

Enfer et damnation ! Il était encore dans cet état d'esprit la plupart du temps.

Harry, Ron et Hermione furent les derniers à rester. Contrairement à la plupart de leurs camarades, ils n'étaient pas pressés de partir puisqu'ils parlaient de leur sortie du lendemain à Pré-au-Lard. Apparemment, Sirius et Remus allaient les rejoindre et leur offrir le restaurant.

Il vit Harry se baisser pour ramasser une plume d'une très grande qualité. Il la reconnut aussitôt et il sut que Harry devait également savoir à qui elle appartenait. Tout le monde savait à qui était cette plume.

« Malefoy a oublié sa plume. »

Ron fit une grimace de dégoût, comme s'il avait avalé une limace, puis il sourit. « Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait en faire ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « La lui rendre ! Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait en faire d'autre ? »

Il vit Ron jeter un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction avant de répondre à Harry. « Rien, bien sûr. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me la donnerais pas ? » Il tendit la main, mais Harry ne fit pas un geste pour la lui remettre.

« Ron, je sais que tu l'as déjà vu avec cette plume. Elle est visiblement très importante pour lui. » Harry approcha la plume de son visage pour l'examiner de plus près.

« Eh bien, justement, non ? » interrogea Ron en pensant qu'il maîtrisait le chuchotement de sa voix. Cameron continuait à ranger les papiers sur son bureau comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Oh, Merlin !

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione en lançant un regard désapprobateur à Ron.

Harry lui tendit la plume, mais la garda en main. « Lis ça.

– '_Pour Drago avec ma plus haute estime, de la part de ton Père, à l'occasion de ton douzième anniversaire_'. Wow. Je suis sûre que cette plume est très précieuse pour lui. Lucius Malefoy a disparu pendant l'été, vous savez.

– Oui, nous le savons. Le monde entier est au courant. » souffla Ron mécontent.

À ce moment, Drago revint à toute vitesse dans la salle de classe et arrêta sa course en dérapant. Il avait le souffle court et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Quand il aperçut Harry tenant sa plume, il s'apprêta à faire un pas en avant puis gela sur place. Pensait-il que Harry voulait s'approprier sa plume, ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Les Malefoy étaient une famille à tendance paranoïaque, mais Cameron estima qu'ils devaient parfois avoir raison.

« Je l'ai trouvée sous ton bureau. » dit Harry en lui tendant la plume. « J'ai pensé que tu aimerais la reprendre. »

Les yeux de Drago se rétrécirent et il dévisagea les trois autres, l'un après l'autre. Comme aucune exigence ne semblait venir d'eux, il se risqua à demander : « Pourquoi ?

– Eh bien, euh… je dirais qu'elle est importante pour toi.

– Bien sûr qu'elle l'est ! Pourquoi tu me la rends, alors ?

– Parce que c'est la tienne ! » Harry fourra la plume dans la main de Drago. « Je suis désolé pour ton père. » murmura-t-il avant de s'emparer de son sac et de se précipiter hors de la pièce, avec Hermione et Ron marchant sur ses talons.

Pendant un moment, abasourdi, Drago les regarda partir puis cligna des yeux et secoua légèrement la tête. Il caressa la plume avant de la glisser délicatement dans son étui, salua de la tête Cameron et quitta la salle avec son aplomb habituel.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que personne ne l'entendrait, Cameron chuchota : « Cinq points en moins à Gryffondor pour avoir été un triple idiot, Monsieur Weasley. Monsieur Potter, dix points pour Gryffondor pour votre compassion et pour avoir fait ce qui était juste en dépit de l'influence de vos pairs et du tuteur immature que vous avez. Et cinq points pour Serpentard pour avoir gardé la tête froide, Monsieur Malefoy. »

.

* * *

.

« Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ?

– Du gombo.

– C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

– C'est moi, enfin, en grande partie. Tu es revenu un peu plus tôt que d'habitude… cela devrait être prêt dans quelques minutes. J'espère que tu as faim.

– Alors, ça se mange ? » demanda Rogue tandis qu'il enlevait ses robes.

Cameron se retourna, cuiller en bois en main : « Bien sûr que ça se mange !

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de cuisiner ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est au juste le gombo ?

– Ce n'est pas la peine de le dire sur ce ton. J'avais simplement… envie de préparer quelque chose pour toi. Je pensais que tu apprécierais. » Il haussa les épaules et retourna à ses fourneaux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait décidé de cuisiner. Il s'était imaginé tous deux s'asseyant, le soir, autour d'un repas fait maison. Il avait visualisé Rogue fermant les yeux de contentement… et maintenant il se sentait bête.

« Tu, euh, ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que c'est.

– C'est une sorte de soupe traditionnelle de la région du golfe du Mexique aux États-Unis **[1]**. Elle est servie avec du riz, il y a du bouillon de poulet, un roux…

– Et le roux, c'est… **[2]** ? »

Cameron soupira. « Tu veux vraiment avoir la recette ? C'est délicieux, je t'assure, et je pense que ça te plaira. Est-ce que tu as fini ? »

Il réalisa seulement avec quelle vigueur il remuait la sauce lorsqu'une main se posa sur la sienne et arrêta la cuiller de bois. « Sage, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je ne voulais pas te faire passer un interrogatoire. J'essayais simplement de faire la conversation. »

Cameron se recula savourant la chaleur de l'homme placé derrière lui. « Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu cette image ridicule d'un dîner ce soir, et… je ne sais pas. Je me sens stupide tout à coup.

– Oui, tu l'es. Bon, le dîner est prêt ? »

Le dîner était prêt, et ils mangèrent dans un silence confortable. Ce n'était pas le fantasme de la vie de couple idéale qu'il s'était représenté, mais c'était agréable. Rogue fit des remarques sur la saveur des aliments et essaya de deviner toutes les épices. Cela ne lui prit pas autant de temps que Cameron aurait voulu, mais c'était tout de même amusant.

L'après-dîner fut encore meilleur. La vaisselle fut laissée aux bons soins des elfes de maison et Rogue semblait vouloir s'excuser. Ou peut-être qu'il était juste d'humeur bizarre. Quoi qu'il en soit, Cameron fut très reconnaissant des attentions que Rogue portait à son corps et n'hésita pas l'extérioriser.

Ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il fut rendu muet par la langue brûlante et les doigts fureteurs le caressant partout, ce qui arriva pathétiquement dans un court laps de temps. Il ne s'inquiéta pas trop cependant de son incohérence, puisque que sa bouche fut bientôt occupée par des choses plus importantes.

Ô, comme il aimait embrasser Rogue ! Parfois, il lui semblait que c'était la chose la plus intime qu'ils faisaient. Avec les autres, Cameron n'avait jamais été très passionné par le fait d'embrasser – cela semblait être le prélude à d'autres et meilleurs choses – mais avec Rogue, il voulait que leurs baisers durent éternellement. Les petits coups de dent et de langue, les suçotements, la sensation du nez de Rogue appuyant sur son visage, et le soupçon d'un menton râpeux, et les longs cheveux emmêlés sous ses doigts, le goût indescriptible, les mains osseuses serrées en poings dans ses cheveux ou accrochées à ses épaules jusqu'à y laisser des bleus sur les bras…

« Sage, » chuchota Rogue contre ses lèvres, tout en parcourant du bout du doigt la poitrine de Cameron, « …je veux te sentir en moi. »

Le monde vacilla sur son axe et Rogue se retrouva en-dessous de lui. Il ne put retenir un gémissement. Le lubrifiant claqua dans sa main tendue alors qu'il mordillait dans la pâle colonne de gorge placée sous ses yeux.

« Comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Rogue répondit en écartant les genoux et en gémissant. Cameron ne perdit pas de temps pour ouvrir le bocal et à lisser un peu de son contenu sur son érection. Il passa ses doigts glissant à l'entrée de Rogue qui gémit.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu le sais bien. »

Il le savait, mais il aimait toucher son amant.

« Maintenant… je veux que tu me prennes maintenant. Cameron, s'il te plaît. »

Il ne pouvait résister à ce regard ou à ce ton. Il n'essayait pas vraiment non plus. D'une main, il saisit le visage de Rogue pour lui donner un baiser, et de l'autre, positionna son membre. Il engloutit le soupir de Rogue quand il le pénétra : « Dieux, qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! »

Cameron aurait bien voulu répondre, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait parler tout de suite. Il se délectait dans la sensation qu'il éprouvait lorsque les jambes de Rogue s'enroulèrent autour de lui et que ses talons s'enfoncèrent dans son dos, lui enjoignant de se mouvoir.

« S'il te plaît » répéta Rogue quand il ne se soumit pas assez rapidement à l'injonction.

Cameron commença à plonger. Il n'aurait pas pu rester immobile à ce moment-là, même s'il l'avait voulu. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa les yeux sombres de Rogue, son regard pénétrant observant son visage, s'immergeant en lui.

« Je suis tellement chanceux » murmura-t-il et il commença à bouger plus rapidement.

« Oui ! Oh Merlin, oui. Là ! »

Rogue se tordait sous lui, bouche entrouverte et yeux mi-clos. Il était absolument irrésistible la plupart du temps, mais quand il était comme ça Cameron ne pouvait que le dévorer des yeux. Il glissa une main entre leurs corps luisant de sueur pour se saisir de l'érection palpitante de Rogue.

« Tu es si incroyable. Je ne peux pas me retenir… je vais…

– Oui, » supplia Rogue, s'arc-boutant pour mieux le rencontrer, « Oui ! »

Après quelques plongeons plus irréguliers, il était perdu et gémissait : « Oh, Severus, Sev… Oh ! » Et le monde devint blanc.

La première chose qu'il remarqua après cela fut la langue de Rogue léchant le sperme de sa main. Il devait bien avoir l'air d'un imbécile heureux comme il se sentait l'être, parce que lorsque Rogue relâcha sa main, il sourit.

« Connard orgueilleux ! »

Rogue ignora son commentaire. « Il est encore tôt et il me reste des copies à corriger. Veux-tu te joindre à moi ?

– Dans un moment. »

Lorsque Cameron, de retour des toilettes, revint dans le salon, il trouva Rogue replié dans le coin du canapé avec une pile de parchemin sur ses genoux. Rogue leva les yeux vers lui avec ce demi-sourire qui était carrément gai pour lui, et Cameron remarqua que la robe de chambre que Rogue portait était la sienne.

Son esprit chancela. Incrédule, tout ce qu'il arrivait à penser était : « Rogue porte ma robe de chambre. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je, euh… rien. » Il s'assit à côté de Rogue et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « T'ai-je dit combien je t'aime aujourd'hui ?

– En fait, je crois que tu viens de le dire. »

Il ne pouvait expliquer la perfection absolue de la soirée d'aucune façon. Et cela allait de mieux en mieux.

« Je viens de… C'est que je t'aime, je t'aime _vraiment_. Tu le sais, non ? Tu me crois. »

Rogue posa sa plume et regarda Cameron comme s'il essayait de le diagnostiquer. « Oui. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Non. C'est que… parfois je ressens tellement d'amour pour toi que ça fait mal. Est-ce que tu sais ce que je veux dire ? »

Pendant un éternel et atroce moment, Rogue ne dit ni ne fit rien. Puis, il caressa de son pouce la lèvre inférieure de Cameron. « Je… Oui. Je sais. » Le baiser de Rogue fut doux et agréable et long, et Cameron se demanda pourquoi ils parlaient alors qu'ils pouvaient communiquer comme cela.

Puis, Rogue s'écarta et reprit sa plume.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Note de la traductrice :**

.

**[1]** **Recette de la soupe cajun aux crevettes, poulet et gombos** : http : / / allrecipes . fr / recette / 913 / soupe – cajun – aux – crevettes – poulet – et – gombos . aspx (il faut supprimer tous les espaces pour que le lien fonctionne). Il existe plusieurs recettes de la soupe aux gombos, mais comme Cameron mentionne le riz, le bouillon de poulet et le roux, j'ai choisi de vous présenter cette recette.

**Ingrédients** : 120 g de chorizo coupé en fines rondelles ; 2 cuil. à soupe d'huile de tournesol ; 3 1⁄2 cuil. à soupe de farine ; 2 branches de céleri émincées + quelques feuilles pour garnir ; 2 oignons finement émincés ; 2 poivrons verts épépinés et émincés ; 3 gousses d'ail écrasées ; 1 boîte de 400 g de tomates concassées ; 1 litre environ de bouillon de volaille ou de légumes ; 200 g de gombos émincés ; 2 cuil. à soupe de persil plat ciselé ; 1 cuil. à café de thym séché ; 1 feuille de laurier ; 175 g de riz basmati et sauvage mélangés ; 300 g de blancs de poulet sans la peau coupés en dés ; 250 g de grosses crevettes décortiquées sel ; piment de Cayenne en poudre.

**Pour servir :** Sauce pimentée.

**Recette :**

**1.** Faites suer les rondelles de chorizo à sec dans un faitout à fond épais, 5 min environ sur feu moyen en remuant : elles doivent être légèrement grillées sur les bords. Transférez-les à l'écumoire sur du papier absorbant.

**2.** Mélangez l'huile à la matière grasse rendue par le chorizo. Baissez le feu et versez la farine en pluie en remuant. Faites épaissir 5 min environ sans cesser de remuer : vous devez obtenir un roux brun clair.

**3.** Montez le feu. Ajoutez le céleri émincé, les oignons, les poivrons et l'ail. Faites-les revenir 5 min sur feu moyen en remuant. Ajoutez les tomates et leur jus, le bouillon, les gombos, le persil, le thym, le laurier et 1 pincée de poivre de Cayenne. Mélangez bien et portez à frémissements. Salez légèrement. Couvrez à moitié et laissez frémir 30 min environ en remuant souvent, jusqu'à ce que les gombos commencent à épaissir la soupe.

**4.** Ajoutez le riz et le poulet. Laissez cuire 20 min, en ajoutant éventuellement un peu de bouillon très chaud si la consistance de la soupe vous semble trop épaisse. Incorporez les crevettes et le chorizo. Poursuivez la cuisson 1 à 2 min : les crevettes doivent être bien roses et le chorizo chaud à cœur.

**5.** Retirez le laurier et rectifiez l'assaisonnement. Garnissez la soupe de feuilles de céleri et servez aussitôt, accompagné de sauce pimentée.

.

**[2]** **Un roux** est un mélange, en quantité identique, de farine et de beurre que l'on chauffe pour obtenir une coloration particulière selon le degré de cuisson (roux blanc, roux blond, roux brun) : http : / / chefsimon . com / roux . htm (il faut supprimer tous les espaces pour que le lien fonctionne).

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suite aux reviews de **77Hildegard** et de **Cléo McPhee**, voici un petit rappel au sujet de **la chronologie des événements** et de _**La Quête**_.

.

**Chapitres 1 et 2 :** Départ de Harry en décembre 1998 (il a 18 ans) et arrivée avant l'été 1977. Il passe ses ASPIC sous un nouveau nom (Cameron Sage) et une nouvelle date d'anniversaire : le **2 février 1978, il a 19 ans**.

En été 1978, il s'inscrit à l'université d'Édimbourg pour un Mastère en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (durée 6 ans, donc jusqu'en 1984).

.

**Chapitre 3** : **1ère rencontre avec Severus Rogue durant l'été 1979** au domicile de Regulus Black (à qui il donne des cours de soutien) : **Cameron a 20 ans, Severus a 19 ans**.

**2ème rencontre avec Severus en février 1980**, lors de la veillée funéraire de Regulus Black et _**récupération du médaillon de Salazar**_.

.

**Chapitre 4** : le 2 février 1980 (à l'âge de 21 ans), _**destruction du médaillon**_ grâce à un Feudeymon. Aux vacances de Pâques, _**récupération et destruction de la bague des Gaunt**_. Aux vacances de Noël 1981, **3ème rencontre avec Severus lors d'une réception chez les Malefoy**. Les parents de Harry sont morts le 31 octobre de la même année et le petit Harry a été envoyé chez les Dursley.

.

**Chapitre 5** : **1984** : Cameron a 25 ans et Severus en a 24. **4ème rencontre avec Severus** dans un pub alors que Cameron fêtait l'obtention de son Mastère. **Début de leur amitié**.

.

**Chapitre 6** : Noël 1984, premier échange de cadeaux entre les deux. Cameron révèle à Severus qu'il sait qu'il a pris la Marque des Ténèbres. _**Été 1985, récupération du diadème de Serdaigle**_ lors d'une invitation de Severus à visiter Poudlard.

.

**Chapitre 7** : _**Destruction du diadème en été 1985**_. En **août 1986**, après une soirée arrosée au pub, **Severus caresse la joue de Cameron (qui ne comprend pas le message)**. Aux vacances de **Noël 1986, Cameron enlève la douleur de la Marque de l'avant-bras de Severus**. _**En 1987, récupération de la coupe de Poufsouffle à la Banque Gringotts. Destruction de la Coupe**_.

.

**Chapitre 8** : **En décembre 1988, Severus refait des avances à Cameron qui réalise (enfin) qu'il ressent quelque « chose » pour Severus**.

.

**Chapitre 9** : **Début 1989, Cameron et Severus sortent ensemble**, au bout de cinq ans à se tourner autour !

.

**Chapitre 10** : Noël 1989 passé ensemble. Courant 1990, Cameron est témoin d'un appel de cheminette de Lucius Malefoy dans les appartements de Severus. Décès de la mère de Severus qui révèle à Cameron son enfance douloureuse.

.

**Chapitre 11** : **1990, Cameron avoue à Severus ses sentiments et qu'il est un voyageur temporel venu du futur pour défaire Voldemort** ; il lui révèle l'existence des Horcruxes et la destruction de quatre d'entre eux. _**Severus récupère**_, chez Lucius Malefoy, _**le journal intime de Jedusor. Cameron détruit le journal**_. Lucius se venge en mutilant les tendons de Severus. Cameron prépare un châtiment contre Lucius.

.

**Chapitre 12 :** Été 1990, Cameron rencontre la fille du professeur Kabbali qui a maintenant vingt-trois ans et sera la nouvelle professeure de DCFM. Severus et Cameron se font une crise de jalousie à son sujet. Cameron se rend compte que Severus et Albus n'entretiennent pas le même type de relations que de son temps. Severus déclare à demi-mots qu'il aime Cameron alors qu'il pense celui-ci endormi. Cameron s'interroge sur le fait que Severus ne soit pas plus curieux sur le futur.

.

**Chapitre 13** : **Été 1991**, Cameron constate que **Harry Potter ne parle pas le fourchelang et n'est pas un Horcruxe**. Début de l'année scolaire 1991, Cameron constate que Severus continue à fréquenter Lucius Malefoy ainsi que d'autres Mangemorts pour continuer ses activités d'espionnage. Halloween 1991, Harry Potter combat un troll dans les cachots. _**Noël 1991, Severus découvre que Cameron est un Fourchelang**_.

.

**Chapitre 14** : 1992, Cameron et Severus s'avouent implicitement leur amour. _**Le 4 juin 1992, Cameron s'arrange pour rendre visite à Severus, le jour où la pierre philosophale sera récupérée par Harry Potter**_.** Severus s'écroule sur le sol en hurlant**.

.

**Chapitre 15** : La Marque de Severus lui avait fait mal à cause de la _**disparition définitive de Voldemort**_. Cameron donne les indications nécessaires à Severus pour que _**Peter Pettigrow soit démasqué et envoyé à Azkaban**_. Octobre 1992, Sirius est libéré de prison et Harry Potter emménage avec lui. Septembre 1993, sur les conseils de Severus, **Cameron devient le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal**.

.

**Chapitre 16** : **Cameron vit pratiquement tout le temps avec Severus dans ses appartements**. Cameron raffermit son **désir de punir Lucius Malefoy** lorsque Drago Malefoy revient à l'école revêtu d'un glamour, à la rentrée 1994. Cameron oblige Drago à aller à l'infirmerie. Cameron surprend Harry en bande en train de molester le jeune Malefoy. Il le punit pour cela en l'incitant à se détacher des conseils de cette sorte donnés par son parrain. 1995 : Viktor Krum remporte le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

.

**Chapitre 17** : Lucius Malefoy est enjoint par Cameron de se livrer aux autorités sous huitaine. Quelques jours plus tard, **Cameron se rend au Manoir Malefoy pour délivrer Severus qui s'est fait enlever par Lucius Malefoy**. Il tombe dans un piège, retrouve Severus blessé, lui administre les premiers soins puis **Cameron « punit » Lucius Malefoy en lui enlevant sa magie, en le torturant puis en le bannissant du Monde Magique**.

.

**Chapitre 18** : Cameron se pose des questions sur les liens d'union dans le Monde Magique. Harry Potter semble avoir retenu la leçon donnée par Cameron Sage puisqu'il se comporte désormais civilement avec Drago Malefoy. **Cameron et Severus s'avouent leur amour**.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Messages (hyper personnel) de la traductrice :**

.

**Je remercie chaleureusement ma bêta Crapule** qui a eu beaucoup de mérite pour revoir tous les chapitres de « _My Name is Cameron Sage_ ». J'avais laissé passer plein de fautes, c'est incroyable comme j'ai peu de recul sur les textes que je traduis ! J'ai le regard plus aiguisé lorsqu'il s'agit des textes des autres. Toujours est-il, encore merci Crapule.

.

Je vous remercie de votre patience et de votre soutien à travers les reviews. Je n'ai pas pu traduire ou publier mes traductions plus tôt car il m'est arrivé quelques événements fâcheux (qui se sont heureusement arrangés). Mais sachez que vos messages m'ont touchée.

.

Je pense que je traduirais le dernier chapitre à la fin de la semaine prochaine, avant mon départ en vacances.

.

Je répondrai à vos reviews personnellement et sinon sachez que je remercie également toutes les personnes qui m'envoient des reviews non « signées ».

.

J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer : ma fille a gagné en individuel le premier prix national du concours de poésie de la Ligue des Droits de L'Homme dans sa catégorie (Grande section de maternelle, CP, CE1). Ma pupuce a 7 ans et elle est en CE1. Elle a un an d'avance car elle est née au mois de décembre et est entrée à l'école maternelle à 2 ans et 8 mois. Elle a composé toute seule un poème très long sur les différences (Abattons les murs qui nous séparent) : elle a dicté ce poème et une animatrice de la bibliothèque l'a recopié et l'a envoyé à la LDH. Le 5 juin, nous sommes allées à Paris recevoir son diplôme et ses cadeaux. Il y avait des gagnants de la France entière (Béthune, Territoire de Belfort, Vannes…) Une classe de CP de l'école de ma fille a aussi gagné le troisième prix national de la LDH dans la même catégorie, mais en collectif. Je suis très, très fière. L'année prochaine, le concours porte sur le thème « Filles et garçons : égalité », pour celles et ceux que cela intéresse. Les classes de la Grande section de maternelle jusqu'à la Terminale peuvent s'inscrire, ainsi que les établissements pour enfants handicapés et les classes de CLIS. Et les personnes peuvent s'inscrire en individuel également (de 5 ans à 20 ans). Vous voyez, ce message était très perso.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Conseils de lecture :**

.

Cette fois-ci, je vous propose deux petits bijoux, que vous pouvez trouver dans ma liste d'histoires favorites :

.

_**Votre voix**_ [id:2580337] de **Dragonwing4** [id:344553] (Harry et Severus). Cette histoire est absolument touchante, je pense que vous devez la connaître et que je vole au secours de la victoire, mais peu importe. Elle est bien construite et le personnage de Harry Potter est sublime.

_**La marmotte**_ [id:2199988] de **Arcadiane** [id:428387] (Severus et Remus). Il s'agit d'une histoire teintée d'humour, mettant en scène un Severus Rogue bourru et plein de contradictions, essayant de trouver une cure contre la lycanthropie pour Remus Lupin. Ce dernier se découvre plein de ressources pour faire tomber les barrières de l'obstiné Maître des Potions.

.

.


	19. Lay Me Down

**Titre : My Name is Cameron Sage**

**Chapitre XIX – Lay Me Down (1)**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars**

**Traductrice :** Forêt Interdite.

**Catégorie :** M.

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars.** Les choses vont mal dans le camp de la Lumière et, dans un ultime effort pour accomplir son destin, Harry remonte le temps pour essayer de nouveau… HP/SS.

**Avertissements :** Slash HP/SS, mentions de désagréments passés (viol, torture, maltraitance sur enfants).

**Déclaration solennelle :** Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars :** Le récit diverge de la trame du tome 7 pour la bataille à Poudlard et ne tient pas non plus compte de l'épilogue.

.

* * *

**My Name is Cameron Sage**

.

**Chapitre XIX – Lay Me Down (1)**

.

« Où est le gâteau ?

– Quel gâteau ?

– Tu sais… la pièce montée.

– Sage, pour l'amour de Merlin. Combien de fois aujourd'hui vais-je devoir te rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une _union magique_, et pas d'un mariage ?

– Très bien ! Désolé ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai toutes ces idées ridicules sur la façon dont cela est censé se dérouler. Évidemment, je n'ai jamais assisté à une union magique, mais je ne suis jamais allé à un mariage non plus. Je me demande comment toutes ces choses me sont entrées dans la tête…

– Je me pose cette question presque tous les jours. »

Cameron fit semblant de bouder et Rogue l'entraîna vers le bar. Oui, un petit verre d'alcool lui ferait du bien.

Rogue lui mit dans la main un verre de whisky coupé à l'eau. Cameron le vida d'une traite puis tendit le verre au barman pour obtenir une autre dose. Ils retournèrent à leur place initiale, en marge de la foule, et Cameron s'appuya contre le mur pour observer les invités tandis que Rogue agissait comme si personne d'autre n'était là en n'ayant d'yeux que pour ses chaussures.

Cameron pensa que les quelques professeurs de Poudlard qu'il avait vus précédemment devaient s'être éclipsés immédiatement après la cérémonie parce qu'il n'y avait personne qu'il connaissait. Il nota également que, bien que tout le monde semblât un peu ivre, personne ne l'était assez pour agir de façon vraiment incongrue.

« Alors, tu es déjà allé à une cérémonie d'union magique ?

– À deux. J'ai assisté à un mariage aussi, et je dois dire qu'ils sont remarquablement similaires.

– Ah, ouais ?

– L'officiant parle de la signification et l'importance du lien magique ou du mariage, le couple prononce des vœux d'affection et de fidélité éternelle, puis après tout le monde met un point d'honneur à être ivre comme l'exige la tradition. Il y a également les danses empruntées, les félicitations hypocrites et une surabondance de fleurs. Remarquablement similaires.

– Sauf pour le gâteau. »

Rogue inclina la tête. « Sauf pour le gâteau. Et les bénédictions accordées par les accompagnants. Et, bien sûr, le fait que la moitié des mariages se terminent par un divorce.

– Les sorciers et sorcières restent ensemble pour la vie, alors ?

– Ils n'ont pas le choix. Il n'y a pas de divorce dans le monde magique.

– Waow ! Sérieusement ?

– Il y a certains cas – comme lorsque l'un des conjoints est condamné à une peine à perpétuité pour Azkaban ou encore tombe dans un coma magique définitif – où une union magique peut être déclarée nulle, mais cela reste rare. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, les liens magiques ne sont pas pris à la légère.

– Oui, j'imagine. »

Cameron sirotait sa boisson. L'idée d'être liée à une autre personne pour la vie, et que cela soit irréversible, aurait dû être terrifiante. C'était le genre de chose qui l'aurait fait frémir dans le passé. Il ne savait pas quand les choses avaient changé dans sa tête, mais maintenant, l'idée lui semblait… eh bien, rassurante.

Il l'imaginait comme quelque chose similaire au fait de déguster une tasse de thé parfaite le matin – entourer la tasse de ses mains, sentir la vapeur sur son visage et savourer le goût familier – même s'il ne remarquait généralement pas ces détails quand il flottait dans les terres brumeuses situées entre les rêves et le véritable réveil.

Une voix forte et familière le tira de ses pensées.

« Monsieur Sage !

– Pro… Professeur Kabbali. Oh. Euh, bonjour. Félicitations. Pour, euh, Simran… Je veux dire, que je suis sûr que vous devez être heureux, mais probablement pas trop content… » Qu'y avait-il chez cet homme pour qu'il réduise Cameron à s'exprimer tel un adolescent incohérent ?

« Je constate que votre élocution est restée plus que jamais la même. » Le professeur jeta un léger coup d'œil vers Rogue. « Vais-je devoir me présenter moi-même, alors ?

– Oh ! Désolé. Professeur, voici Severus Rogue, mon… euh, eh bien, il est Maître des Potions à Poudlard. Rogue, voici le professeur Kabbali.

– Rogue. J'ai lu certains de vos travaux. » Sa voix était monocorde, comme à son habitude, et personne, sauf peut-être Simran, n'aurait pu dire s'il avait eu l'intention de louer Rogue ou se moquer de lui.

« Moi de même. » répondit Rogue.

Ils ne se serrèrent pas la main.

« Alors… pour combien de temps êtes-vous en ville ?

– Je retourne pour l'Inde ce soir.

– Ah. »

Le professeur Kabbali observa Rogue et Cameron s'agita.

« Severus Rogue, votre… quoi, exactement ? » demanda le professeur avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Oh. Eh bien, c'est mon… je veux dire nous sommes… je suis… C'est-à-dire… »

Cameron sentit le bras de Rogue serpenter autour de sa taille et pensa que son cœur pourrait fondre pour ce geste sans précédent. Il était sûr que presque tout le monde à Poudlard était au courant de leur relation, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais ouvertement affichés.

« Son amant. » Rogue plissa les yeux. « Mais je suis certain que vous le savez bien. »

Le professeur serra les lèvres en une ligne fine, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. « Vous êtes Maître de Défense à Poudlard. Vous avez piqué le poste de ma fille, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Sage ?

– Quoi ! Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'ai commencé à exercer que deux ans plus tard !

– Avec la formation que vous avez reçue, je me serais attendu depuis le temps à ce que vous alliez bien au-delà qu'enseigner à des enfants de douze ans. Dites-moi, avez-vous tourné le dos à votre potentiel et vous êtes-vous attaché à la médiocrité juste pour… lui ? »

Cameron serra les dents et se rappela tout ce qu'il avait appris de cet homme.

« Papa, tu terrorises les invités ? » Simran planta un baiser sur la joue de son père. « Oh ! C'est vous deux !

– Félicitations, encore une fois. La cérémonie était très belle.

– Mais les verres étaient légers, non ? » Elle sourit. « Vous vous amusez bien ? Je veux dire, avant que Monsieur Piquant ne soit venu planter ses aiguilles ?

– Oh non, nous étions en train de… rattraper le temps perdu. »

Rogue grogna et Simran attrapa son père par le coude. « Ouais, d'accord. Quoi qu'il en soit, les parents de Miles désirent parler à papa, bien je ne puisse imaginer pourquoi. À plus tard, d'accord ? » lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'elle entraînait son père au loin.

« Eh bien, c'était… intéressant. »

Cameron souhaita qu'il ait eu un verre supplémentaire en main. « Ouais.

– Est-il toujours comme ça ?

– Je l'ai toujours connu ainsi. » Il avait pitié de Marks et de sa famille. Au moins, lui et Rogue n'aurait jamais à s'inquiéter de la réaction de la belle-famille…

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'en aller ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, maudissant son esprit qui partait en vrille.

« Comme tu veux » répondit Rogue, et en un rien de temps ils se retrouvèrent sur l'aire de transplanage.

Cameron fut surpris de se rendre compte à quel point il voulait être partout ailleurs sauf ici, et cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le professeur Kabbali. Il n'irait jamais à aucun autre mariage – _cérémonie d'union magique_, se reprit-il – à moins que cela ne soit le sien.

Il regarda Rogue avec un sourire crispé. « Rendez-vous aux grilles d'entrée ? »

.

* * *

.

Plus il se rapprochait du jour où il avait remonté le temps, plus Cameron ressentait de l'appréhension. Il avait dit à Rogue qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il allait disparaître en un clin d'œil, et il l'avait cru à l'époque. Il y croyait encore, quelque part au fond de lui.

Mais ce qui le rendait nerveux était le fait qu'il ne possédait pas de véritable théorie ni de preuve quelconque pour étayer son raisonnement… Il ne lui suffisait plus de penser qu'il ne disparaîtrait probablement pas. Et ce n'était même pas le pire qui pourrait arriver ! Que faire s'il se réveillait ce jour-là avec sa conscience transférée dans le corps de dix-sept ans de Harry Potter ? Bon, il avait dix-huit ans en ce moment, mais cela n'était guère une consolation.

Il préférerait beaucoup mieux veiller sur Rogue depuis l'au-delà – au fait, y avait-il un au-delà ? – que de se retouver rajeuni de vingt ans et que Rogue le déteste. Certes, la haine de Rogue pour Harry ne semblait pas être tout à fait aussi véhémente cette fois-ci, mais même une dose infime de haine serait trop dure à encaisser.

Sans oublier, si les choses continuaient telles quelles, qu'il serait probablement engagé avec Ginny d'ici là, et cela serait vraiment embarrassant. Non, il avait déjà été une fois Harry Potter et qu'il soit damné s'il allait le devenir à nouveau !

Il avait passé du temps à élaborer des hypothèses et à effectuer recherches sur recherches sur les moyens qui empêcheraient cela d'arriver, mais il n'avait rien trouvé pour le moment. Il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer : quelques nuits blanches étaient un faible prix à payer et puis il serait en mesure de recharger un peu plus ses batteries pendant les vacances de Pâques. Ses élèves aussi souffriraient probablement de sa fatigue, mais c'était mieux que s'ils revenaient de Noël et qu'ils découvrent que leur professeur avait disparu.

« …aucune attention du tout ?

– Désolé, quoi ?

– Cela fait vingt minutes que tu as les yeux fixés sur le mur. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

– Rien.

– Rien ? Tu ne me parles plus depuis des semaines, et…

– C'est faux, je te parle !

– Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas inclus : « _J'ai une retenue ce soir_ » ou « _Passe-moi le sucre_ ». Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? J'ai repassé en boucle mes faits et gestes et je n'arrive pas à deviner ce qui aurait pu t'offenser autant. Si tu en as fini avec moi, s'il te plaît dis-le… je ne peux supporter cette situation plus longtemps. »

Rogue semblait être au supplice et Cameron lutta pour se retenir de pleurer. Il se sentait responsable de cette situation.

« Non, Rogue. Je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi. » Il fila vers le canapé et prit Severus dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé d'avoir été distant dernièrement. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, je te le jure. »

Il tourna délicatement le visage de Severus vers lui en posant les doigts sur son menton et l'embrassa.

Severus garda les yeux fermés lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. « Tu m'aimes encore » souffla-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Cameron répondit quand même. « Oui. Toujours.

– Très bien. »

.

* * *

.

Il avait été tendu, presque tremblant d'inquiétude, toute la nuit. Il n'avait pu fermer l'œil et était resté allongé dans son lit pendant plusieurs heures. Il se demandait si son temps de sommeil jouait un rôle dans le facteur de transformation.

Il était terrifié à l'idée de dormir. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ? Il était presque l'aube, maintenant. Si quelque chose devait se passer, sûrement cela serait déjà arrivé. Après tout, cela faisait douze heures qu'il avait utilisé le Retourneur. Ou ne l'avait pas. Peu importe.

Mais si rien d'effrayant n'arrivait, il y avait la possibilité pour que les choses se déroulent de façon incroyable. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi l'éventualité d'une catastrophe, mais il préférait se préoccuper d'une chose à la fois et il n'allait pas s'inquiéter pour une chose pas encore arrivée. Et si la magie attendait juste qu'il somnole ? Il s'endormit en ruminant ses pensées.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il sentit Rogue remuer et se réveilla en sursaut.

Oh, doux Merlin. Il avait réussi. Il s'était endormi et s'était vraiment réveillé ! Il porta la main à son visage palpant sa barbe matinale ainsi que la zone lisse sur son front dépourvu de cicatrice.

Oui ! Il s'était réveillé et il avait toujours trente-neuf ans.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » marmonna Rogue, et Cameron réalisa qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents comme un idiot.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Et puis après, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Tu vas m'y faire penser. »

Rogue lui lança un regard à la fois ensommeillé et confus, et Cameron se pencha au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser. Il était vivant, il était lui-même, et il était encore avec Rogue. La vie était belle.

« Tu es plutôt… débordant de vigueur » murmura Rogue tout contre sa bouche quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre haleine.

« Oui » répondit-il, en roulant au-dessus de son amant.

« Je crois que j'aime ça. »

Cameron n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'ils dorment nus la plupart du temps. Il pouvait sentir la peau chaude de Rogue sous lui et son sexe durcir rapidement pressé contre sa hanche. Les mains de Rogue effectuaient des mouvements ensommeillés et non coordonnés sur son dos et c'était splendide.

Il entama un chemin de baisers sur la gorge de Rogue qui s'acheva en suçons sur la zone qu'il savait sensible entre son cou et son épaule.

Rogue poussa des gémissements et souleva ses hanches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? roucoula Cameron à son oreille.

– Toi, seulement toi. »

Le cerveau de Cameron savait que cette réponse pouvait être interprétée de différentes manières, mais sa libido ne put effectuer qu'une seule traduction. Sans trop y réfléchir, il lança un charme de lubrification sur le membre de Rogue et l'entendit haleter.

Cameron, d'un seul baiser, engloutit tout autre bruit qu'il aurait pu faire puis s'agenouilla et guida le membre de Rogue vers son intimité. Il se baissa lentement il pouvait sentir Rogue lutter de toutes ses forces pour rester immobile.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut complètement rempli par le sexe de son amant. Il posa son front sur l'épaule de Rogue et pantela. Il voulait rester ainsi à tout jamais mais il savait qu'il y avait de meilleures choses à venir. Prenant appui sur la poitrine de Rogue, il se leva.

« Cameron » gémit Rogue.

Cameron s'abandonna, s'abaissant de tout son poids, vite et fort. Il renouvela l'opération en se tortillant à chaque fois jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'angle parfait.

Ses cuisses et les bras tremblaient de l'effort qu'il faisait pour bouger son corps de haut en bas. Les doigts de Rogue étaient vissés sur ses hanches – il aurait des ecchymoses il plus tard. Elles iraient très bien avec les égratignures qu'il était en train de laisser sur la poitrine de Rogue. Rogue venait à sa rencontre. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière, bouche offerte et souffle court.

Cameron sentit le désir de Rogue pulser en lui et l'accueillit avec allégresse.

« Severus, Severus, Sev… Ah ! …Oh, Merlin… Je t'aime, je t'aiiiime… ! »

Pendant quelques instants, il s'empêcha de s'effondrer – jusqu'à ce que Rogue atteigne son apogée, souffle sifflant et mâchoire serrée – puis il retomba sur le lit.

Quand il put bouger de nouveau, il se désemboîta de Rogue pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Il était tellement content que ce soient les vacances de Noël. Un petit roupillon serait le bienvenu.

Rogue roula sur le côté et soutint sa tête avec sa main pour regarder Cameron. « De quoi voulais-tu parler ? »

Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il demandé à Rogue de le lui rappeler ? Toutes les inquiétudes qu'il avait attribuées au paradoxe temporel revinrent à vitesse grand V. « Reste calme » se dit-il.

Cela n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner.

« Je dois te… te dire que… je ne… » Ô Merlin, c'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. « Je ne sais pas comment te… te… » Il savait que dès qu'il aurait à dit Rogue qu'il s'appelait – il fut un temps – _Harry Potter_, il serait à la porte et aurait bien de la chance s'il pouvait conserver intactes toutes les parties de son anatomie. Non que cela importe, si Rogue et lui devaient désormais vivre séparés. « J'étais… mon nom était… – Ô, par tous les Dieux ! – Je… Tu ne sais pas… Je dois te dire que…

– Tu as tort, Sage. Je sais. »

Cameron commença à respirer plus vite et son cœur s'accéléra. Il avait trop chaud. Il sentait qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Considérant qu'il était sûr de ce qui allait arriver, la mort semblait être une alternative bienvenue.

« Comment, comment ne l'aurais-je pas deviné ? Je t'aime depuis quatorze ans, bien-sûr que je le sais. »

Rogue faisait courir le dos de son index le long de la joue de Cameron. Une caresse ? Sûrement, une caresse signifiait que Rogue n'était pas sur le point d'extraire son cœur depuis son nombril et de le déchiqueter en mille morceaux. Ou bien alors, il l'endormait dans un faux sentiment de sécurité. Ça devait être ça.

« Tu n'es pas fâché ?

– Est-ce que j'ai l'air fâché ? »

Cameron dût admettre que, s'il y avait bien une chose, Rogue semblait amusé. Il n'avait aucune idée du nombre de temps passé depuis que Rogue connaissait la vérité. Assez longtemps pour s'y faire, apparemment.

« Tu as dit que tu devais me demander quelque chose. »

C'était vrai. Il l'avait bien dit. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Maintenant, il fallait le faire. Il aurait dû se reposer quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Il exhala lentement. « Oui. » Cameron se redressa et se tourna vers la table de chevet pour enlever le charme de dissimulation posé sur la lanterne.

Il y eut un infini moment d'immobilité et de silence atroce, puis : « Par les couilles de Merlin ! »

Cameron n'était pas certain de savoir s'il fallait voir dans cette bordée inhabituelle de jurons un bon ou mauvais présage jusqu'à ce que Severus le plaque sur le lit et le presse si fort que c'était comme s'il essayait de se fourrer sous la peau de Cameron et de ramper en lui – à ce moment-là, il décida de prendre cela pour un « oui ».

.

.

**_~ Fin ~_**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Notes de la traductrice :**

.

**(1) _Lay Me Down_**, est le titre d'une chanson de l'album _Stand Still, Look Pretty_ de **The Wreckers**. Cela signifie à peu près **_Allonge-moi_** en français.

Vous pourrez entendre la chanson sur You Tube avec le lien suivant (sans les espaces) : http : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch ? v = CS3l4Qa9ZzE

Vous pourrez lire les paroles en karaoké sur You Tube avec le lien suivant (sans les espaces) : http : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch ? v = 3YSsFQKD9Nw

Vous aurez les paroles de la chanson avec le lien suivant (sans les espaces) : http : / / w w w . complete album lyrics . com / lyric / 130151 / The + Wreckers + - + Lay + Me + Down . html)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suite aux reviews de **77Hildegard** et de **Cléo McPhee**, voici un petit rappel au sujet de **la chronologie des événements** et de **_La Quête_**.

.

**Chapitres 1 et 2 :** Départ de Harry en décembre 1998 (il a 18 ans) et arrivée avant l'été 1977. Il passe ses ASPIC sous un nouveau nom (Cameron Sage) et une nouvelle date d'anniversaire : le **2 février 1978, il a 19 ans**.

En été 1978, il s'inscrit à l'université d'Édimbourg pour un Mastère en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (durée 6 ans, donc jusqu'en 1984).

.

**Chapitre 3** : **1ère rencontre avec Severus Rogue durant l'été 1979** au domicile de Regulus Black (à qui il donne des cours de soutien) : **Cameron a 20 ans, Severus a 19 ans**.

**2ème rencontre avec Severus en février 1980**, lors de la veillée funéraire de Regulus Black et **_récupération du médaillon de Salazar_**.

.

**Chapitre 4** : le 2 février 1980 (à l'âge de 21 ans), **_destruction du médaillon_** grâce à un Feudeymon. Aux vacances de Pâques, **_récupération et destruction de la bague des Gaunt_**. Aux vacances de Noël 1981, **3ème rencontre avec Severus lors d'une réception chez les Malefoy**. Les parents de Harry sont morts le 31 octobre de la même année et le petit Harry a été envoyé chez les Dursley.

.

**Chapitre 5** : **1984** : Cameron a 25 ans et Severus en a 24. **4ème rencontre avec Severus** dans un pub alors que Cameron fêtait l'obtention de son Mastère. **Début de leur amitié**.

.

**Chapitre 6** : Noël 1984, premier échange de cadeaux entre les deux. Cameron révèle à Severus qu'il sait qu'il a pris la Marque des Ténèbres. **_Été 1985, récupération du diadème de Serdaigle_** lors d'une invitation de Severus à visiter Poudlard.

.

**Chapitre 7** : **_Destruction du diadème en été 1985_**. En **août 1986**, après une soirée arrosée au pub, **Severus caresse la joue de Cameron (qui ne comprend pas le message)**. Aux vacances de **Noël 1986, Cameron enlève la douleur de la Marque de l'avant-bras de Severus**. **_En 1987, récupération de la coupe de Poufsouffle à la Banque Gringotts. Destruction de la Coupe_**.

.

**Chapitre 8** : **En décembre 1988, Severus refait des avances à Cameron qui réalise (enfin) qu'il ressent quelque « chose » pour Severus**.

.

**Chapitre 9** : **Début 1989, Cameron et Severus sortent ensemble**, au bout de cinq ans à se tourner autour !

.

**Chapitre 10** : Noël 1989 passé ensemble. Courant 1990, Cameron est témoin d'un appel de cheminette de Lucius Malefoy dans les appartements de Severus. Décès de la mère de Severus qui révèle à Cameron son enfance douloureuse.

.

**Chapitre 11** : **1990, Cameron avoue à Severus ses sentiments et qu'il est un voyageur temporel venu du futur pour défaire Voldemort** il lui révèle l'existence des Horcruxes et la destruction de quatre d'entre eux. **_Severus récupère_**, chez Lucius Malefoy, **_le journal intime de Jedusor. Cameron détruit le journal_**. Lucius se venge en mutilant les tendons de Severus. Cameron prépare un châtiment contre Lucius.

.

**Chapitre 12 :** Été 1990, Cameron rencontre la fille du professeur Kabbali qui a maintenant vingt-trois ans et sera la nouvelle professeure de DCFM. Severus et Cameron se font une crise de jalousie à son sujet. Cameron se rend compte que Severus et Albus n'entretiennent pas le même type de relations que de son temps. Severus déclare à demi-mots qu'il aime Cameron alors qu'il pense celui-ci endormi. Cameron s'interroge sur le fait que Severus ne soit pas plus curieux sur le futur.

.

**Chapitre 13** : **Été 1991**, Cameron constate que **Harry Potter ne parle pas le fourchelang et n'est pas un Horcruxe**. Début de l'année scolaire 1991, Cameron constate que Severus continue à fréquenter Lucius Malefoy ainsi que d'autres Mangemorts pour continuer ses activités d'espionnage. Halloween 1991, Harry Potter combat un troll dans les cachots. **_Noël 1991, Severus découvre que Cameron est un Fourchelang_**.

.

**Chapitre 14** : 1992, Cameron et Severus s'avouent implicitement leur amour. **_Le 4 juin 1992, Cameron s'arrange pour rendre visite à Severus, le jour où la pierre philosophale sera récupérée par Harry Potter_**.** Severus s'écroule sur le sol en hurlant**.

.

**Chapitre 15** : La Marque de Severus lui avait fait mal à cause de la **_disparition définitive de Voldemort_**. Cameron donne les indications nécessaires à Severus pour que **_Peter Pettigrow soit démasqué et envoyé à Azkaban_**. Octobre 1992, Sirius est libéré de prison et Harry Potter emménage avec lui. Septembre 1993, sur les conseils de Severus, **Cameron devient le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal**.

.

**Chapitre 16** : **Cameron vit pratiquement tout le temps avec Severus dans ses appartements**. Cameron raffermit son **désir de punir Lucius Malefoy** lorsque Drago Malefoy revient à l'école revêtu d'un glamour, à la rentrée 1994. Cameron oblige Drago à aller à l'infirmerie. Cameron surprend Harry en bande en train de molester le jeune Malefoy. Il le punit pour cela en l'incitant à se détacher des conseils de cette sorte donnés par son parrain. 1995 : Viktor Krum remporte le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

.

**Chapitre 17** : Lucius Malefoy est enjoint par Cameron de se livrer aux autorités sous huitaine. Quelques jours plus tard, **Cameron se rend au Manoir Malefoy pour délivrer Severus qui s'est fait enlever par Lucius Malefoy**. Il tombe dans un piège, retrouve Severus blessé, lui administre les premiers soins puis **Cameron « punit » Lucius Malefoy en lui enlevant sa magie, en le torturant puis en le bannissant du Monde Magique**.

.

**Chapitre 18** : Cameron se pose des questions sur les liens d'union dans le Monde Magique. Harry Potter semble avoir retenu la leçon donnée par Cameron Sage puisqu'il se comporte désormais civilement avec Drago Malefoy. **Cameron et Severus s'avouent leur amour**.

.

**Chapitre 19** : Cameron et Severus assistent à la cérémonie d'union magique de Simran Kabbali. Cameron angoisse de plus en plus lorsque les jours se rapprochent de la date de son départ dans le temps. **Ce jour-là, Cameron a une surprise quand il décide de révéler son identité à Severus et Cameron offre un cadeau très particulier à Severus.** Tout est bien qui finit bien !

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Messages de la traductrice :**

**.**

**.**

**Encore mille excuses à tous les lecteurs qui ont attendu cette suite depuis de nombreux mois. **

**.**

Je remercie infiniment **Thesewarmstars** d'avoir accepté que je traduise cette fiction que j'adore. J'espère que je me suis montrée à la hauteur des mes espérances et que vous avez apprécié ce récit.

**.**

Merci à **Crapule** pour son esprit critique et vigilant. Elle a allégé considérablement mes lourdeurs.

**.**

Merci à vous tous pour avoir pris la peine de poster des reviews, de vous abonner à cette fiction ou l'avoir placée sur vos listes de fictions favorites.

.

Merci à ma fille pour sa gentillesse et sa patience à toute épreuve.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Publicité pour ma fille :**

**.**

Cette année encore ma fille a gagné le premier prix de la Ligue des Droits de l'Homme (en individuel) pour des saynètes, cette fois-ci, sur le thème de l'égalité filles-garçons. Si vous allez dans les reviews, j'ai posté ces deux œuvres : son poème de 2010 et ses saynètes de 2011. Je suis très fière d'elle.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Conseils de lecture :**

**.**

Si vous avez aimé **_My Name is Cameron Sage_** de **Thesewarmstars**, je pense que vous apprécierez la série **_Embers and Ashes_** de **ShadowPhoenix** traduite excellemment par **Mnemesysfr** [id: 640292] avec **_Fine Lines_**[id: 2096762], **_Shades of Grey_** [id: 2140852], **_One Moment_** [id: 2221387] et **_Written in the Sand_** [id: 2330447]. Pour tout vous dire, c'est en lisant les traductions de Mnemesysfr que j'ai apprécié le concept du voyage temporel – elle a également traduit **_Paradoxe of Existence_** [id: 2914478] de **DragonLight** [id: 23439]. Mnemesysfr a réussi à traduire avec brio ces fictions montrant toute la complexité des relations entre Severus et Harry et le concept du voyage dans le temps et de ses possibilités.

.

.


End file.
